Les sorts informulés cachent bien des choses
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu, mais le soir de la bataille finale de nombreux sorts informulés ont étés lancés. Certains sont sournois comme le plus vil des serpents qui les a lancés...
1. Tout n'est pas fini

Bonjour et merci d'avoir voulu lire ma fic ! C'est la première fic que j'écris (même s'il y en a eu d'autre entre le début et la fin de celle-ci). Ceci est une correction (étant en vacance j'en ai profité !) donc les chapitres sont recorrigés du 1 au 12 ! Quelques modifications ont été apporté, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit trop flagrante, sauf si vous avez lu cette histoire plusieurs fois !

Si vous avez un petit mot d'encouragement, une remarque ou une question n'hésitez pas ! Tant que c'est dit gentillement, rien n'est jamais mal pris de ma part ! Je ne réponds pas aux reviews au fur et à mesure des chapitres (je préfère faire comme dans les livres, cela facilite en plus la lecture (je trouve)) je vous répondrais donc en privé si possible. En tout cas je vous remercie d'avance de vos reviews et si vous n'en mettez pas je vous remercie tout de même de me lire !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. , je ne vais d'emprunter son monde et ses personnages !

PS : Il y aura du lemon yaoi (relation entre hommes) donc homophobe s'abstenir et les plus jeunes aussi !

 **Chapitre 1 : Tout n'est pas fini**

Je me délecte de ma nouvelle liberté, j'ai payé ma dette, enfin. Je n'ai plus de compte à rendre, ni au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni à Albus et je n'ai plus personne a protégé. Cela me paraît bien étrange pourtant, plus de missions, plus d'inquiétude à avoir pour ma vie ou celle de quelqu'un. Je peux vivre sans me cacher et surtout, je peux enfin guérir de mon passé.

Bien sûr, quelques Mangemorts subsistent mais une grande partie sont morts ou enfermés à vie. Et moi j'ai été acquitté, avec le témoignage d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter, d'autre aussi mais ce sont surtout ces deux-là qui ont pesés dans la balance. Je suis donc officiellement libre, malheureusement la marque des ténèbres toujours présente, mais je réapprends à vivre, et Merlin sait que ce n'est pas facile. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été libre, une vie plus tranquille s'ouvre enfin à moi. Parfois on m'accoste pour me remercier et me féliciter pour mon courage. Harry Potter m'ayant soutenu de nombreuses fois, publiquement devant les foules et les médias disant que je suis un héros et que lui-même me doit beaucoup. Cela a calmé les tensions et bien évidement si le grand Harry Potter le dit, alors c'est que cela doit être vrai. Bien que certains n'osent tout de même pas venir, d'autres ne se gênent pas, des Griffondors certainement...

La fin du mois de mai et le mois de juin sont consacrés à l'enterrement de nos combattants. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai revu Potter, enfin si c'était bien lui... Il avait considérablement maigris, déjà qu'il n'était pas bien épais mais en plus, il n'avait aucune réaction sur le monde qui l'entourait, il avait la tête haute regardant les cercueils et les stèles de commémoration, mais quand on lui parlait c'est à peine s'il répondait, il avait les yeux dans le vague et son visage ne reflétait plus aucunes émotions. C'est ainsi qu'un soir devant un thé et une tarte au citron j'ai essayé de comprendre.

\- Dites-moi Albus... Vous avez remarqué l'attitude de Potter ? _Demandai-je hésitant._

\- Oui j'en ai bien peur.

\- Ne devrait-il pas être heureux d'avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Je pense surtout qu'il soit soulagé que cette guerre soit enfin terminée. Mais tout ce que nous, vivant, faisons pour soulager notre douleur, pleurer, les enterrer, en parler, ne fait que lui rappeler qu'eux sont mort et que lui est vivant...

\- Mais il n'y est pour rien, _dis-je outré._ Il a accomplis ce que personne n'était jamais parvenu à faire.

\- Je sais, je sais mon garçon, mais je ne pense pas qu'il voit cela comme ça... _Il ajouta après une minute de silence._ Vous savez qu'il va à tous les enterrements ? Même de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Non. Heureusement qu'il est bien entouré alors, j'imagine qu'il doit être chez les Weasley ? _Demandai-je en étant sûr de la réponse._

\- Vous vous êtes adoucis envers ce garçon me tromperai-je ? _Me dit-il avec malice avant d'ajouter sans plus aucun sourire._ Non il n'est pas chez eux, il a voulu rester seul.

\- Mais où est-il alors ?

\- Ici même Severus, à Poudlard.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne ne le voit jamais, sauf Dobby et moi-même quand il le veut bien, mais il n'a pas grande conversation. J'espère que le temps l'aidera. _Il se leva puis ajouta._ Je dois y aller une longue journée nous attend encore demain, si nous voulons rouvrir pour la rentrée.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour lui Albus ? _Demandai-je, pas vraiment heureux de finir sur ces mots._

\- Je ne sais pas Severus. Il a beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre. Trop perdu.

Puis il partit en me laissant là. C'est donc un verre de Whisky à la main (une fois n'est pas coutume) que je regardais le feu dans la cheminé pensivement. Finalement notre Vainqueur n'avait pas réellement vaincu…

HPSS HPSS

C'est le 31 juillet que nous avons eu le droit à une visite inattendu. J'essayais encore de réparer les éboulements dans la cour principale avec Albus, certains sorts de magie noirs lancés, faisaient que nous ne pouvions réparer les dégâts, nous essayions de trouver une solution quand douze Mangemorts nous firent face. Nous avions tous nos baguettes à la main près à attaquer mais personne ne bougeait. Albus parla calmement à la personne au centre du groupe qui apparemment était le leader.

\- Bonjour Bellatrix, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, je viens tuer HARRY POTTER, MEURTRIER, _crie-t-elle folle de rage._ Et si je pouvais te tuer ainsi que ce traitre, alors tant mieux !

A peine sa phrase terminée qu'elle commença à m'attaquer et nous menions donc un combat à douze contre deux, elle continuait de hurler le nom de Potter. J'étais si concentré à ne pas me faire tuer que je ne vis qu'à la dernières minutes que les derniers professeurs présents au château nous rejoignaient enfin, Minerva, Poppy et Flitwick se battait bien mais nous étions toujours en minorité avec en plus des adversaires avec une grande soif de vengeance, bien qu'heureusement pour nous pas assez puissant pour prendre le dessus, et un leader qui lui n'a rien à perdre. C'est quand Flitwick vola loin derrière nous, qu'elle cria de plus belle.

\- Alors Potter, tu vas encore laisser les autres se faire tuer à ta place !

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, et moi aussi par la même occasion, elle fut projetée contre le mur par quelqu'un qui avançait à grand pas depuis les escaliers. Je l'ai reconnu du coin de l'œil, Harry, une aura menaçante autour de lui qui faisait crépiter l'air d'éclairs. Il avait même presque l'air de flotter au-dessus du sol. Les Mangemorts en étaient déstabilisés ce qui nous permis de prendre le dessus. Avant que Bellatrix ait le temps de se relever il en pétrifia quelques-uns sans même les regarder. Les autres transplannèrent, je pouvais ainsi mieux le regarder, il avait les yeux rivés sur Bellatrix, le regard plein de haine et le visage dur. Bellatrix était folle de rage, elle enchaina les sorts mais elle en prit beaucoup et se retrouva de nouveau propulsé contre le mur, alors qu'Harry allait lui relancer un sort elle transplana et le mur devant lequel elle se trouvait explosa. L'aura d'Harry disparu d'un seul coup et son regard redevint vide pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers nous et regarde Flitwick ainsi que Poppy qui l'examinait, ses yeux n'étaient que tristesses et douleurs.

\- C'est bon il va bien, juste assommer ! _Nous rassure Poppy qui venait d'arriver._

\- Il faut que l'on parle Harry. _Fit calmement Dumbledore._ Vient dans mon bureau mon garçon. Severus, appelez donc les Aurores pour ces Mangemorts !

J'acquiesçai en m'organisant avec Minerva, je les surveillai pendant qu'elle alla dans la première cheminette disponible. Sept Mangemorts avaient étés arrêtés, il en restait donc cinq, dont Bellatrix, bien sûr il était possible que tous ne soit pas venu. Avant de terminer ma réflexion sur le nombre de Mangemorts possiblement en vie et en cavale, les Aurores arrivèrent avec Minerva, une vingtaine plus Kingsley Shacklebolt le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, nous lui expliquons ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Comment est-il possible qu'ils aient pu transplaner ici ? _demande-t-il._

\- J'ai bien peur... Que nos protections soient bien plus fragiles que prévus ! _Réponds Albus qui descendait lentement les escaliers vers nous._ Le fait que le château soit encore en ruine fait que les protections autours sont aussi faibles !

\- Ne devrions-nous pas mettre Harry Potter en sécurité ? Bien que je sache très bien qu'il puisse se défendre, je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de faire tuer celui à qui nous devons tous !

\- Bien sur Kingsley, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est déjà réglé. Harry sera en sécurité, nous le ferons revenir quand nous serons certains qu'il ne risquera plus rien.

\- Je vous fais confiance de toute façon Albus. _Dit-il en souriant._ Aller, je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous important. Au revoir et à bientôt.

Il repartit vers le château avec Minerva. Je n'avais rien dit mais j'étais intrigué.

\- En sécurité Albus ? Le plus Gryffondors des Gryffondors a accepté de partir se mettre en sécurité ? _Demandai-je plus que sceptique._

\- Je dois avouer que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, mais étrangement il n'a pas plus protesté que ça, c'est ce qui est étrange justement.

\- Effectivement, et puis-je savoir où ?

\- Chez les Dursley, il...

\- QUOI ? Mais vous êtes fou, après tout ce que ça "famille", _dis-je avec un dégout évidant,_ lui a fait ? Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver autre chose ? De toute façon la protection du sang ne marche plus normalement !

\- Si j'avais pu finir ma phrase vous auriez su que je lui ai proposé deux endroits, chez les Weasley et chez les Dursley dont les barrières puissantes autres que celle du sang que j'ai installé il y a bien longtemps sont encore là. _Il me regarde quelques secondes droits dans les yeux en ajoutant._ C'est Harry qui a choisi.

Je ne comprenais rien, il avait choisi cette soi-disant famille qui le traité comme un Elfe de Maison, à une autre famille qui le chérissait plus que tout ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

\- Harry fait sa male, il y retourne dans quelques instant, je vais avec lui pour leur expliquer la situation. En espérant soi qu'on arrive à reconstruire ce château au plus vite pour remettre les barrières ou bien que Bellatrix soi hors d'état de nuire !

Harry arriva à ce moment-là, mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien pris avec lui ?

\- Pourquoi n'avait vous pas pris votre male Potter ? Vous pourriez profiter de votre exile pour enfin apprendre la base des potions non ? _Dis-je sarcastique, cachant ma curiosité._

\- Que je prenne ma male ou non, dans tous les cas elle me sera prise à mon arriver sans que j'ai le droit de l'ouvrir, je préfère qu'elle soit en sécurité, Professeur.

\- Vous prenez au moins votre baguette, elle ne vous sera pas prise j'espère ? _Demandai-je en me demandant vraiment, pourquoi il voulait retourner chez des gens pareils et comment il comptait se défendre si on l'attaquait._

\- Je vais essayer de la cacher Professeur... _Me dit-il en baissant les yeux honteux._

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous offrir un cadeau. _Dis-je secrètement heureux à cette idée, je relève ma manche, attrape ma baguette qui était invisible, appuie de chaque côté de mon avant-bras avec deux doigts et un lien en cuir apparu, je le défis._ Tenez Potter, _dis-je en lui mettant à son avant-bras,_ vous appuyez pour le faire disparaitre ou apparaitre quand vous le souhaitez, personne ne peut l'enlever, prenez votre baguette et posez la sur votre avant-bras.

Il sortit sa baguette, la posa sur son avant-bras et comme prévu elle disparut.

\- Merci... Professeur, mais je...

\- Allons ne discutez pas Potter, on trouve ceci partout. Dites-vous que c'est une sorte de remerciement pour avoir tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous voyez un si petit cadeau pour un aussi grand évènement. _Dis-je faussement énervé._

\- D'accord, merci encore Professeur. _Me dit-il avec un sourire figé sur le visage et une étrange lueur dans le regard._

Il se retourna s'éloignant de moi, rejoignant les grilles du château pour se préparer au transplanage, il regardait son avant-bras, jouant à remettre et enlever sa baguette.

\- Un si petit cadeau qu'on trouve partout ? Vous me direz où, parce que je n'en ai jamais vu en magasin dans ma longue vie. _Me questionna Albus en partant rejoindre Potter, les yeux pétillants et un sourire sur le visage._

Je grognais légèrement en guise de réponse. Bien sûr il savait, effectivement cet objet était plus que rare, il n'en existe que trois dans le monde. Le premier est sur l'avant-bras d'Harry Potter, le second sur ma cuisse et le dernier je l'avais offert à Albus Dumbledore. Bien sûr, on pouvait se procurer divers objets pour cacher sa baguette sur soi, mais tous pouvaient être retirés par un sort, s'abimaient avec le temps, on ressentait sa baguette ou même quelqu'un pouvait d'elle-même la prendre si elle savait où elle se trouvait. Mais ce que j'avais fabriqué était totalement unique.


	2. Révélation

**Chapitre 2 : Révélation**

Huit jours après le départ d'Harry, j'étais devant ma cheminé alors qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin, je me posais encore des questions, toujours les même depuis son départ. Le pourquoi du cadeau que je lui avais fait. Était-ce le remercier de m'avoir libéré de mes chaines, le fait qu'il ait clamé haut et fort mon innocence et même convaincu la plupart d'entre eux. Pourquoi je ne cesse pense tout le temps à lui ? Depuis la mort de ma meilleure amie, sa mère, il me hante, cet enfant qui part ma faute ne connaitra jamais ses parents. Et ce regard… ses yeux, il a les yeux de sa mère... Puis, je devais le protéger, donc forcément il fallait que je pense à lui, que je le protège ! Pourquoi est-ce-que je m'inquiète autant qu'il soit chez sa "famille" moldu ? Même raison, je l'ai toujours protégé, une vieille habitude, il a un tel don pour les ennuis que forcement… De plus il est fortement déprimé, voir en dépression et ce n'est certainement cette chère petite famille qui va aider Harry à retrouver gout à la vie ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle Harry ? Depuis toujours c'est Potter, celui qui se croit tellement supérieur et intelligent, tellement comme son père ! Bien sûr, j'ai été obligé de voir la vérité en face, Harry n'est pas James, sûrement pas, il tient de Lily, il est intelligent et doué, enfin pas en potion, mais il est doué indéniablement, et puissant. Il est gentil, généreux et humble. C'est aussi un beau jeune homme, incontestablement, il est aussi tendre et doux et... Je m'égare là ! Non, non, c'est juste Harry Potter, oui c'est ça, juste Harry... De plus ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tomb...

\- Severus vous êtes là ? _Me demande la voix paniqué de Dumbledore dans l'âtre de la cheminé._

\- Oui, oui que ce passe-t-il ? _Demandai-je en sautant sur mes pieds._

\- Sortez de vos appartements et transplannez au 4 Privet Drive immédiatement. Bellatrix est là-bas avec une vingtaine de partisans ! Harry combat déjà avec trois Aur...

Je courais déjà dehors, j'essayais de transplaner évidement c'est quand on le veut le moins que les barrières anti-transplanage tiennent ! Je maugrée en courant jusqu'au portail de l'entrée, je vis Dumbledore me rejoindre, il est encore vif pour son âge, arrivé à la grille nous transplannions immédiatement. A peine arrivé, je dus éviter plusieurs sorts, et je me lançai dans la bataille auprès d'Harry et des Aurores. Il y avait déjà trois Mangemorts d'immobilisé, Albus et moi en avions pétrifiés quatre autre grâce à l'effet de surprise. Quand un groupe d'Aurore arriva, profitant eux aussi de l'effet de surprise, le reste des Mangemorts encore debout tombèrent un a un, à peine Bellatrix eut commencé à dire "Ava..." qu'elle fut touchée par un nombre incalculable de sortilège de mort. Tout le monde se regardait, tout le monde regardait si l'un d'entre nous été blessé, mais étrangement non. Oui, bizarrement tout le monde était sain et sauf, une égratignure par ci par là mais rien de plus. Je regardai Harry, il avait l'air... soulagé ? Cela dura quelques instants puis il est redevenu comme… vide. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé physiquement, puis je le vis faire un geste de baguette sur tout le quartier qui nous entourait et des barrières invisibles s'écroulèrent sur elle-même, c'était époustouflant et d'un niveau de magie très élevé.

Nous avons passés encore une heure de plus à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, encore une fois à Kingsley et il nous laissa partir. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, il avait acquiescé quand il le fallait sans rien expliquer de plus. Et nous sommes retournés à Poudlard, où nous étions tous d'accord pour aller dormir un peu, nous reparlions plus tard.

Sauf qu'Harry n'est pas réapparus, ni le jour même, ni le lendemain, mais déjà la dernière fois je ne l'avais pas vu. Pomfresh voulait absolument le voir pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas reçu de mauvais sorts pendant la bataille mais Dumbledore lui disait qu'il ne pouvait le forcer à venir la voir mais qu'il lui rappellerait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Elle ne fut pas convaincue mais ne dit rien de plus.

HPSS HPSS

\- Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas ? Que fait-il ? _Demandai-je à Albus deux jours après cette fameuse bataille._

\- Je ne sais pas mon cher Severus, je sais juste qu'Harry écrit, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Si cela peut lui faire du bien, alors soit.

\- Il ne sort jamais ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allez le sortir de là ? Il ne doit pas rester seul ! _Dis-je en colère._

\- Calmez-vous Severus, ne croyez-vous pas que si j'avais pu, je serai allé le voir ? Il est dans la salle sur demande, je n'arrive plus à entrer.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr... Comment savez-vous qu'il écrit alors ?

\- Je l'ai surpris la nuit dernière à la Tour d'Astronomie en train d'écrire. Je n'ai pas voulu le déranger alors je l'ai laissé. Mais je sais que toutes les nuits ou presque il sort, devant le lac ou à la Tour.

\- Il fait tout pour ne croiser personne... _Murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour Dumbledore._

La conversation s'arrêta là, nous nous reconcentrons sur les éboulements que nous ne parvenons pas à réparer, nous avions réussi à retrouver d'anciens sorts mais certains chocs ne semblaient pas vouloir être réparés...

HPSS HPSS

Cette nuit-là je repensais encore et encore à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Il sortait la nuit, peut-être pourrai-je le voir ? Même si je ne lui parle pas ce n'est pas grave, je voulais au moins l'apercevoir. Je me glissai donc hors de mes cachots et partis à la Tour d'Astronomie, mais personne. Il avait parlé du lac aussi, mais pas plus de réussite. Peut-être avait-il décidé de ne pas sortir cette nuit ou bien m'avait-il vu ? J'étais en train de retourner aux cachots quand j'entendis des pas au loin, je décide donc de retourner à la Tour, après tout y avais-je été un peu trop tôt ? Et là presque trop tard...

Harry était debout sur la rambarde, dos au vide la tête en arrière, il regardait le ciel. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arriver qu'il s'était déjà lancé en arrière. Je cours jusqu'à la rambarde et cris le premier sort qui me vient en tête.

\- Accios chaussure !

D'un coup Harry se retrouva tête en bas, son dos tapa contre le mur de la Tour lui provoquant un cri de douleur et il remonta à toute vitesse vers moi. Je l'allonge au sol, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il est inconscient mais il respire, son cœur bat et il ne saigne pas. L'aurai-je frappé à la tête ? Me coupant dans mes pensées je vis à côté de moi, juste contre la rambarde, plusieurs lettres, la première était pour "Albus Dumbledore". Je ramasse les lettres, les mets dans ma poche, puis invoque un brancard et direction les cachots ! Poppy étant en vacance, de toute façon, je pouvais m'en occuper.

Arriver dans mes appartements, je l'installe sur le lit et décide de lancer un sort de diagnostic et attendis inquiet que la plume à papote s'arrête d'écrire. Quand je lu le parchemin je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je m'attendais à la malnutrition et au manque de sommeil, ils étaient bien sûr sur la liste mais il y avait bien plus ! J'ai relancé un sort de diagnostique avancé, en attendant le résultat je lance un autre sort pour le déshabiller en ne laissant que son boxer. Jamais, je n'aurais pensé voir ça...

Je fis venir à moi une potion de sommeil et en déposa quelques gouttes sur la langue d'Harry, de quoi le faire dormir vingt-quatre heure. Je retourne dans son salon, me mis à genou devant la cheminé et lança de la poudre de cheminette en appelant Dumbledore, espérant qu'il ne dorme pas.

\- Dumbledore vous êtes là ? _Demandai-je la voix tremblante._

\- Oui mon garçon, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Venez tout de suite s'il vous plait, c'est Harry !

A peine m'étais-je relevé qu'il apparut dans le cheminé.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Severus, vous n'avez pas l'air bien ? Qu'avez-vous à me dire sur Harry ?

\- Il semblerait que Potter ait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. _Dis-je reprenant peu à peu mon masque impassible, après avoir un peu, beaucoup, paniqué._ En sautant de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Tenté... Donc, il n'est pas mort... N'est-ce pas Severus ? _Me demande-t-il retenant son souffle._

\- Non j'ai réussi à le sauver Albus, mais il n'y a pas que ça...

\- Comment ça ? Il est gravement blessé ?

\- On peut dire ça oui... Mais… c'était avant même sa chute. Il était inconscient alors je l'ai ramené ici et j'ai lancé un sors de diagnostic et un second avancé. _Dis-je en lui tendant les deux parchemins._

\- Non ce n'est pas possible ! _Me dit-il incrédule._

\- Si, j'en ai bien peur, venez voir Albus, je n'ai pas encore commencé à le soigner, je voulais que vous voyez vous aussi...

\- Vous avez bien fait… Mais dites-moi, il ne souffre pas en ce moment ? _Me demande-t-il en me suivant jusqu'à ma chambre._

\- Non, je lui ai donné de quoi l'endormir environ vingt-quatre heures.

J'ouvre la porte et le fais passer devant moi, arriver devant lui il ne bougea plus, le regardant, chaque centimètres carrés de peau. Cette peau si fragile, bleuis par les coups, sur presque la totalité de son torse. Il fit léviter le corps d'Harry et nous découvrons en même temps les lacérations sur toute la surface de son dos... Des coups de ceintures. Albus était bouche bée, le regard éteint, et certainement tout aussi mortifié que moi. Je profitai de ce moment de silence pour désinfecter, anesthésier et appliquer un baume cicatrisant sur ce dos si meurtrie.

\- Dois-je rappeler Poppy, Severus ? _Me demanda-t-il calmement._

\- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut… Mais Albus, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Harry avait sa baguette il aurait pu se défendre et partir !

\- Vous me dites qu'il a tenté d'en finir avec la vie, peut-être que... Qu'il a pensé, qu'il avait mérité cette punition.

Est-ce donc ça ? Harry se sent si coupable qu'il a accepté la punition si cruelle soit-elle. Albus le rallongea sur le dos quand j'eu fini de mettre les bandages. Sa magie l'avait guéri petit à petit mais elle ne l'avait pas protégé, étant donné qu'il ne le voulait pas. Harry aurait dû mourir sous les coups et l'idée que si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ce soir pour le sauvé, me fit frémir, il ne serait plus de ce monde...

\- J'ai trouvé des lettres en haut de la Tour, et j'ai vu votre nom dessus.

Je lui tends les lettres, fais léviter Harry pour changer les draps salis par le sang. Puis je pars dans ma réserve, à la recherche d'autres fioles qu'il me faut, je regarde le parchemin même si je sais que je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il y a marqué dessus.

Diagnostique approfondis : Brûlure torse (sept fois le 31 juillet)

Coup torse (dix-huit fois le 31 juillet)

Fracture côtes (deux le 31 juillet)

Fracture cheville droite (ce jour)

Fracture épaule gauche (2 mai)

Insomnie (antérieur à un an)

Malnutrition (antérieur à un an)

Malnutrition aggravé (depuis le 1 mai)

Lacération dos (dix-huit fois le 31 juillet)

Lacération dos (dix fois le 1 août)

Lacération dos (huit fois le 2 août)

Lacération dos (quatre fois le 3 août)

Lacération dos (dix-huit fois le 4 août)

Traumatisme crânien sévère (2 mai)

On l'avait battu presque tous les jours depuis qu'il y était retourné, et sûrement laisser pour mort depuis le 4 août, à se demander comment il a réussi à se battre trois jours plus tard ! Je pose le parchemin sur la table et retourne voir Harry pour lui donner les potions qui conviennent avec un autre baume pour les brûlures. Je passais du baume sur son torse en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur l'une des côtes cassées quand Dumbledore me parla.

\- Vous avez lu votre lettre mon garçon ?

\- Comment ça ? _Dis-je en me retournant pour le regarder ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, il me montra une enveloppe avec mon nom dessus alors que lui était en train de lire la sienne._ Il a écrit quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Il semblerait, vous devriez la lire.

\- Je ne suis pas certain, si Potter ne voulait pas me les dire de son vivant...

\- Il y a certaines choses que l'on devrait dire avant de mourir. _Il me jeta un regard entendu, pour me faire passer un message._ J'ai une visite à faire Severus, je reviens vous voir demain en fin de journée, s'il y a un problème n'hésitez pas !

\- N'ayez pas pitié Albus...

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Il partit, je savais où, rendre une visite à cette odieuse "famille" moldu. En espérant qu'ils allaient souffrir ! Je me posai dans le fauteuil face au lit et regarda l'enveloppe entre mes mains "Severus Snape". Devais-je l'ouvrir ? La vérité est que j'avais horriblement peur de ce que je pouvais bien y lire. Allais-je lire qu'il ne m'avait jamais cru ? Qu'il m'avait dit innocent juste pour Albus ? Lirai-je des insultes ? Me confirmerait-il sa haine à mon égard ?

J'ouvris la lettre fébrilement, dire que j'appréhendai été tellement éloigné de la vérité. J'aurai pu la brûler sans la lire, mais le fait est qu'elle est entre mes mains, et que je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'existe pas. Après tout, Harry l'a écrite pensant qu'il ne serait plus là, seulement, merci Merlin, j'avais été là. Donc j'ouvris la lettre.

« Pour Severus Snape,

Désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit cela de mon vivant, je préfère l'écrire, mais il est bien plus simple de parler quand on sait que nous ne serons pas là pour recevoir les avis positifs et négatifs de ce que l'on va dire.

Tout ça pour vous dire Monsieur, que je suis désolé, pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire depuis que l'on se connait, les moments où j'ai été insolant, où j'ai pensé que vous n'étiez qu'un « sale Mangemort ». Sachez que, même si ça n'a certainement aucune importance à vos yeux, je vous fais entièrement confiance. Vous m'avez protégé des autres comme de moi-même, je vous entends déjà dire que j'ai le don pour me fourrer dans tout un tas d'ennuis ! Et vous aviez certainement raison ! Mais j'ai réussi, Merlin sait comment, à détruire Voldemort et j'espère que cela rattrapera auprès de vous la piètre opinion que vous pouvez avoir de moi. Je vous sais plus heureux depuis que tout est enfin terminé, je vous ai observé de nombreuses fois depuis la fin de la guerre, peut-être m'avez-vous vu ? J'espère que vous pourrez trouver le bonheur qui peut faire tant défaut. Vous méritez le bonheur, que personne ne vous dise le contraire ! Je pense que vous avez assez sacrifié votre vie pour racheter vos erreurs. Je voulais qu'avant de partir, le monde sache que vous aviez mon entière confiance, et je crois qu'il a compris, je l'espère en tout cas et j'espère que vous ne doutez pas de ce que j'ai bien pu dire. De toute manière, on me l'a bien dit « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ».

Je voulais aussi que vous sachiez, bien que cela n'ait absolument plus aucune importance, que j'ai appris à vous apprécier et à vous aimer ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, votre charme naturel, votre voix, votre corps, que j'ai pu voir dans des habits moldus, qui vous vont si bien d'ailleurs ! Votre intelligence, vos attentions, même si elles sont bien cachés en-dessous d'une bonne d'ose de moquerie et de sarcasme. Et j'ai aussi eu l'honneur de vous voir sourire quelque fois alors que vous vous pensiez seul. Vous avez tant fait pour moi, bien plus que je ne le méritai ! Mais je vous en remercie, et bien que je sache de toute manière que cet amour n'est pas partagé je tenais juste à ce que vous le sachiez.

Je vous aime Severus…

 _Harry Potter »_


	3. Vengeance

**Chapitre 3 : Vengeance**

J'étais… interloqué… oui c'est le mot. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai lu et relu cette lettre, mais j'aurai très certainement continué si je n'avais pas entendu Harry s'agité et gémir de douleur. A peine le son avait franchis ses lèvres que j'étais déjà à son chevet, ma main sur son front bouillant. Les spasmes dont il était pris se calmèrent peu à peu pour disparaitre complétement. Mes mains s'attardèrent sur son front puis descendirent sur sa joue, il a la peau si douce, il est si jeune, si jeune mais tellement d'épreuves ont dévastés sa vie…

Je repense à sa lettre, jamais, non jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il pensé cela de moi. J'accorde à ce jeune homme bien plus d'importance que moi-même je ne l'aurai pensé avant ce soir. J'ai tellement essayé de repousser mes sentiments tout au fond de mon être, mais le fait est, qu'au moment où j'ai vu Harry sauté, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Mais je veux être sûr, sûr de ses mots, m'aime-t-il réellement ? J'ai moi-même du mal à faire le tri dans tout ce que je ressens.

C'est avec ces questions que je m'endors dans ce fauteuil face à Harry, pour être là quand il se réveillera. Et c'est effectivement son hurlement qui me sortit de mon sommeil agité. Il tremblait de tout son corps, crié de… douleur ? Mais il n'avait pas les yeux ouverts, faisait-il un cauchemar ? J'essaie de le prendre dans mes bras de le bercer mais rien y fait, alors je fis la seule chose qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je sors ma baguette et…

\- Legilimens

 ** _Rêve/Souvenir_**

 _La scène est en noir et blanc, je vois Harry allongé sur le sol avec ce qui devait ressembler à un t-shirt sur le dos, imbibé de sang, je vois les nombreux coups de ceintures qu'il a déjà reçu et d'autre pleuvaient encore sur son corps tremblant. Il pleurait mais pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche._

 _- **Tu sais que tu es un monstre !** Dis calmement son oncle, en arrêtant les coups, avec un sourire mauvais. **Tu sais que c'est ce que tu mérites, après tout, c'est à cause de toi que tes parents sont morts ! Tu es inutile, tu ne mérites même pas de vivre !**_

 _Puis les coups reprirent, j'étais interdit ! Je ne pouvais arrêter cet être monstrueux qu'est « l'oncle » d'Harry, j'allais m'allonger pour parler à Harry quand le paysage changea, mais resta en noir et blanc._

 _Harry est à un petit bureau, dans une pièce que je ne connais pas, il y a ce bureau avec quelques rares bougies, juste de quoi voir ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule et lu, c'était la lettre d'Albus._

 _« Pour Albus Dumbledore_

 _Vous avez été bien plus qu'un mentor pour moi, vous m'avez aidé autant que vous le pouviez et vous avez réussi. J'ai vaincu Voldemort, j'ai fait ce pour quoi j'étais né, et je crois que ma mission sur cette Terre est terminée. J'ai perdu tellement, même si je ne dois pas me plaindre, d'autres ont également beaucoup perdu, mais moi je ne peux plus vivre avec. Mes meilleurs amis ont leurs vies, et j'en suis plus qu'heureux pour eux, le monde sorcier peut enfin vivre dans la paix._

 _J'ai juste attendu que les derniers Mangemorts soient enfin arrêter, et j'ai aussi voulu qu'il n'y ait aucun doute au sujet de Severus, il mérite d'être reconnu comme un héros, bien plus que moi. Il mérite de vivre. Je crois que les sorciers ont enfin compris qu'il est un héros et j'en suis heureux._

 _Vous allez aussi découvrir l'état déplorable de mon corps, je ne sais pas si vous allez découvrir tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces quelques jours chez les Dursley mais cela n'a pas d'importance, au fond de moi je l'ai voulu, je l'ai mérité. Après tous ces morts, par ma faute ! Maintenant que j'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire, maintenant que plus rien ne m'attend dans cette vie, je m'en vais les rejoindre, espérant qu'ils me pardonneront ce que je leur ai fait._

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas Professeur, mais la vie n'est plus pour moi, je l'ai compris depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui ne m'aimera jamais. Alors je m'en vais rejoindre mes parents._

 _Je vous remercie Professeur de m'avoir guidé pendant toutes ces années… »_

 _Harry avait arrêté d'écrire, il posa le regard sur les lettres devant lui que je n'avais pas remarqué, quatre autres lettres une pour Granger, une pour le dernier fils Weasley, la mienne et une autre écrit « Testament ». Il avait donc tout prévu…_

 _Alors que j'allais ressortir de sa tête, l'image changea encore, Harry sur le champ de bataille, une scène en couleur cette fois-ci. Il marchait droit sur Voldemort, immobilisant tous ceux qu'il pouvait. Au loin je me vis combattant Lucius, puis Greyback arriva derrière moi les crocs de sorties pour me mordre. Harry lui lança un sortilège qui l'immobilisa, mon autre moi n'avait même pas tourné la tête, tellement pris dans mon combat que je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu… Il allait lancer un sortilège vers Lucius quand il me vit prendre le dessus, il repartit donc vers Voldemort. Au loin il vit Remus et Tonks allongés sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, mort, il vit Ron Weasley prendre le sortilège qui le paralysera de longues semaines. Il se tourna vers Voldemort puis commença le combat._

 ** _Rêve/Souvenir Fin_**

Je ne vis pas la fin du combat, je vis plusieurs paysages défiler très rapidement, devant Ron Weasley inconscient dans une chambre d'hôpital avec Granger qui pleurait à côté de lui, devant la tombe de ces parents, la mort de Diggory, la mort de Black puis tous les enterrements. Je décidais cette fois de partir de sa tête. J'étais chamboulé même si je ne l'admettrai pas.

Quand je me suis de nouveau retrouvé devant Harry, il avait retrouvé son calme mais les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, un bruit derrière moi me fit me tourner en levant ma baguette, mais ce n'était qu'Albus, qui d'autre ?

\- Doucement mon garçon, ce n'est que moi, alors qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Des souvenirs… _Dis-je la voix brisée malgré moi._

\- Pas des bons j'imagine, au vu des cris que j'ai entendu en arrivant ici…

\- Vous êtes là depuis le début ? _Demandai-je un peu amère de ne pas m'avoir aidé s'il était là quand Harry a commencé à crier._

\- J'ai entendu Harry crié puis quand je suis entré je vous ai vu lancé le Legilimens.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il s'en voulait à ce point… Vous saviez qu'il m'a sauvé lors de la bataille finale ? Greyback allait m'attaquer sans que je ne l'ais vu. _Dis-je presque honteux de ne pas l'avoir entendu ce jour-là._

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul qu'il ait sauvé, ce jour-là il a pris de nombreux sortilèges à la place des autres et même de moi-même.

\- Mais… Il n'en a jamais rien dis.

\- Effectivement. _Me répondit simplement Albus._

\- Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je avidement._ Il aurait pu s'en vanter !

\- Arrêtez mon garçon, vous-même vous savez qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas le dire parce que, pour lui, cela n'avait aucune importance que les gens le savent, pour lui « beaucoup avait aidé alors que lui avait fait si peu », selon ses propres mots. Et il ne voulait certainement pas que vous vous sentiez redevable comme avec son père, ou bien que vous lui rappeliez sans cesse ou même ne lui disiez qu'il avait fait bien peu par rapport à vous.

Je ne dis rien, il a raison, j'aurai certainement réagis comme ça… Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

\- Je vous connais Severus, je pense savoir ce que vous a écrit Harry, et je pense que vous vous demandez certainement si c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie. _Il ajouta après un long silence._ Vous savez, Harry a beaucoup de respect pour vous, même bien plus que cela. Il ne s'amuserait pas avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dis alors ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a jamais pensé que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que…

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, _me dit-il en souriant malicieusement._

\- Que leurs avez-vous fais Albus ? _Dis-je rapidement pour couper court à la conversation._

\- Après avoir regardé leurs souvenirs pour découvrir qu'effectivement l'oncle d'Harry le battait et que ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois… J'ai effacé la mémoire de son cousin et l'ai envoyé dans un autre pays pour reconstruire sa vie sans la présence destructrice de ces parents, il n'est heureusement pas irrécupérable depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs… J'ai alors lancé le sors « Maledicto Aeternum » sur la tante d'Harry. _Me dit calmement mais froidement Albus, je n'avais plus le gentil Albus Dumbledore devant moi mais le grand vainqueur de Grindelwald._

\- Et pour son « oncle » ? _Dis-je crachant presque en disant le lien de parenté._

Albus me sonde du regard, qu'allait-il me dire ? Une malédiction éternelle pour la sœur de Lily était déjà un sors illégal sur un moldu, alors pour son mari ?

\- En plus du même sortilège que Pétunia je lui ai lancé un sortilège que j'ai inventé, inconnu de tous. Il ressentira les coups qu'il a donné à Harry, au début faiblement puis de plus en plus fort, mais sans aucune marque visible aux yeux des autres. Et bien évidement j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent révéler l'existence de ce monde et qui que ce soit d'autre. Bon, _ajouta-t-il voyant que je ne disais rien en le regardant, intérieurement bouche-bée_ , envoyez moi un hibou quand il se réveillera. Je vais me coucher, un vieil homme comme moi ne devrait pas veiller si tard. _Dit-il riant et en partant vers la porte._

Je lui murmure un vague au revoir, et le regarda partir toujours interdit. Il était partie depuis plusieurs minutes mais je regardais toujours la porte, était-ce bien Albus ? Il avait été impitoyable, non que cela me dérange, on avait fait du mal à Harry et sûrement plus que je ne le pensais, connaissant Albus il ne m'avait pas tout dit, mais de là à utiliser des sortilèges totalement interdit sur des moldus qui peuvent même provoquer à long terme la mort et pour le mari de Pétunia une mort lente et douloureuse.

Je suis partie me refaire un stock de potions antidouleurs et cicatrisantes, j'en aurai certainement besoin. C'est en fin de journée que j'ai fini par m'assoir dans mon fauteuil et sans que je m'y attende je m'endors devant ma cheminée. C'est dans un demi sommeil que j'ai entre ouvert les yeux pour regarder le feu qui crépite mélodieusement à mes oreilles, je resserre le plaid sur moi… Le plaid ? Je me lève d'un bond alors que mes idées se font plus claires, je me suis endormi et on m'a recouvert d'un plaid et une bûche vient d'être remise au feu. Je fais un tour sur moi-même la baguette brandit, qui est là ? Il n'y a d'apparence personne, puis je pense à Harry, je cours dans la chambre mais il n'y a personne, la place où il se trouvait est presque froide. Je fais le tour de mes appartements d'un pas rapide, cela me confirme bien vite qu'Harry est parti. Un Harry qui a tenté de se donner la mort quelques heures plus tôt, c'est donc en courant que je sors de mes appartements pour chercher Harry après avoir envoyé un rapide message à Albus pour le prévenir.

Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je me réveille dans un lit moelleux, le corps douloureux avec, je le sens, des bandages sur une grande partie de mon corps et j'ai mal au crane. Cela me révèle trois problèmes, déjà le plus évident est que je suis encore vivant, qu'en plus de cela j'ai récolté des blessures que je n'avais pas et pour ajouter à cela je ne sais absolument pas où je suis car ce lit n'est certainement pas un lit de l'infirmerie…

J'ouvre les yeux en lançant un Accios informulé pour retrouver mes lunettes sans faire de bruit. Je découvre un grand lit avec des draps en soie, comme le pyjama que l'on m'a mis, il y a une grande armoire dans un coin avec un fauteuil. Cette pièce est clairement une chambre où le propriétaire ne fait que dormir, il n'y a que peu d'objet de décoration, aucune photo, aucun tableau. Mais où suis-je ? Je me lève silencieusement, j'ai un peu mal à la cheville, étrange… Je me souviens que j'ai sauté, quelqu'un m'a rattrapé ? Mais il n'y avait personne pourtant… Comment ?

Arrivé dans le salon je tombe des nues, je vois Snape dans un fauteuil, endormis. Le tableau me fait sourire, Snape endormis, si on m'avait dit ça un jour, on pourrait presque croire qu'il ne dort jamais, une fois par an peut-être ? Et ça tombe aujourd'hui ? Ma réflexion me fait rire, bien sûr qu'il dort, ce n'est qu'un homme et pourtant si on m'avait dit que je le verrai dormir un jour, je ne l'aurai pas cru ! Evidement… C'est lui qui m'a sauvé, comme d'habitude… Je remets une bûche au feu car il va bientôt s'éteindre, j'invoque un plaid, un des miens, celui que je préfère, un plaid qui est d'un côté rouge et or avec un lion et de l'autre vert et argent avec un serpent, un plaid que j'ai créé moi-même. L'idée qu'il ait se plaid me plait, même s'il ne le gardera sûrement pas vue du côté Griffondors, mais quand même. Déjà de le voir devant moi, endormis, avec mon plaid sur lui, me procure une douce chaleur dans le cœur, mon Severus… Si seulement il pouvait m'aimer autant que je l'aime… Non, laisse tomber Harry, tu n'es pas en train de rêver là, tu es dans la triste réalité, et dans cette réalité Severus ne peut pas t'aimer, parce que tu es Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, ancien bourreau de celui que tu aimes et fils de Lily Evans Potter son ancienne meilleure amie qui outre le fait qu'elle ait épousé ton père, elle est surtout morte à cause de toi. Morte… A cause de moi…

Une larme coule le long de ma joue, oui Severus mérite tellement mieux que moi, je ne suis qu'un pitoyable sorcier, incapable d'avoir pu sauver le monde sorcier plus tôt qui de ce fait à tuer des centaines de personnes. Je ne suis qu'un monstre alors qu'il est si merveilleux… Je détourne le regard et vois la marque des Ténèbres un peu plus pâle que lorsque Voldemort était vivant mais encore bien présente, je passe mon index dessus, caressant légèrement sa peau si douce, je murmure, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, quelque chose en Fourchelang puis me lève et pars vers la porte alors que je vois ma lettre sur la table basse.

Il l'a lu ! La honte me prend, c'est pitoyable, je lui ai avoué mon amour, j'aurai mieux fait de ne rien lui écrire. Mais je croyais que je serai mort… D'ailleurs cela peut vite se régler. Après un dernier regard vers celui qui fait battre mon cœur, je me détourne pour sortir de ses appartements, direction mon deuxième endroit favoris. Un beau paysage pour mourir, mais cette fois si je m'arrangerai pour que personne ne puisse me sauver.


	4. Nouveaux sortilèges

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveaux sortilèges**

 ** _POV Dumbledore_**

J'étais assis à mon bureau caressant Fumseck qui chantait une douce mélodie pour me réconforter. La journée avait été longue et difficile, la journée avait en réalité presque durée deux journées, et pour un vieil homme comme moi, ce n'était plus aussi facile qu'avant, surtout avec tous ces évènements.

Entre le château qui ne semble pas vouloir se laisser reconstruire, certaines parties rester toujours détruite sans qu'on n'y puisse quoi que ce soit, même moi avec la plus puissante baguette qu'il existe. C'est à rien n'y comprendre… Puis la nuit dernière, alors que je me levais pour aller aux toilettes, j'eus à faire a un Severus complétement paniquer, même s'il essayait de le cacher, avec un Harry Potter ayant voulu se donner la mort. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais de là à vouloir mourir, je pensais qu'il allait finir par ressortir de la salle sur demande mais je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main, pour une fois. J'ai alors découvert les coups de ceintures et nombreuses autres plaies et factures sur le corps d'Harry, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en l'envoyant dans cette famille, mais je n'avais pas encore découvert à quel point cette erreur était aussi importante. J'avais découvert qu'il ne le traitait pas correctement, mais si j'avais su que c'était à ce point je l'aurai immédiatement retiré de chez les Dursley. Je me fais honte.

Après avoir lu la lettre de ce garçon que je considère comme mon petit-fils, je me suis dit que cela aurai vraiment dû être évident, mais certainement trop préoccupé par la fin de la guerre, la reconstruction du château, les derniers Mangemorts qui restent, je n'ai rien vu, je me fais honte, une fois de plus. Harry dans sa lettre m'avouait être amoureux de Severus mais qu'en plus du fait que celui-ci ne l'aimerait jamais, il pensait que de toute manière il ne mériterait personne. S'il savait que Severus était lui aussi amoureux, en train de se battre avec ces sentiments qu'il a enfouit bien loin derrière ces barrières d'occlumencies… Il me disait se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir vaincu Voldemort plus tôt, de ne pas avoir sauvé plus de monde, qu'il y avait eu tant de mort par sa faute. Il me demandait aussi à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de journaliste le jour de son enterrement. Puis me remercia, bien plus que je ne le mérite, en me demandant pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur… C'est moi qui ne l'ait pas été !

Il y avait une liste de sort sur deux autres feuilles, dans l'enveloppe qu'Harry avait laissé pour moi. Il y d'écrit le sort, le geste qui va avec ainsi qu'une explication détaillée. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, je ne connais aucun de ces sorts, il y a de tout, sortilèges de protections, d'attaques, de métamorphoses, de soins et quelques autres, je n'ai pas encore tout lu en détaille. J'en ai essayé quelques-uns, ils marchent à merveille, j'ai envoyé une copie des sortilèges de soins à la directrice de St Mangouste, une vieille amie, pour lui demander si elle en connait certains, j'attends la réponse.

J'ai aussi été voir les Dursley, si on m'avait dit ça… Jamais il n'y serait allé, battu ! Battre un enfant déjà est abjecte mais là c'était vraiment un massacre, comme si Harry n'avait pas assez souffert comme ça ! J'ai encore plus vite déchanté quand j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de ce Vernon Dursley ce qu'il avait fait à Harry et pas que cette fois ci, mais depuis tout petit. Il l'avait battu plus de fois que je n'avais pu le voir, humilier, insulter. C'était encore bien plus grave que ce qu'Harry nous avait dit, il avait dit être traiter comme un Elfe de maison, mais malgré le fait qu'il ne montrait pas grand enthousiasme à y retourner chaque été il y allait sans se plaindre et pourtant… Il y avait de quoi ! J'étais hors de moi, et j'avais retourné cette colère contre une Pétunia et surtout un Vernon Dursley qui le méritait amplement mais surtout, c'est à moi que j'en voulais de n'avoir rien vu ! J'étais repartir du 4 Privet Drive satisfait de cette vengeance. Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de traitement, mais malheureusement certaines personnes le mérite, et incontestablement les Dursley en font partie et sans l'attaque des détraqueurs leur fils aurait été à la digne image de ces parents, finalement il lui avait montré qui il avait été et il changeait, je l'avais envoyé loin d'ici en modifiant ça mémoire, lui faisant croire qu'il était orphelin mais je crois que le monde de la boxe américaine allait être heureux de le voir débarquer.

J'avais dormis, un peu, avant de retourner voir Severus s'introduisant dans la tête d'Harry pour voir ce qui le faisait hurler ainsi. J'avais toute sorte d'idée sur ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Harry, aucune ne me plaisait. Et au vu du visage, qui n'était plus du tout impassible, de Severus je pense que ça ne lui avait effectivement pas plu non plus. Après avoir essayé vainement, ou peut-être pas, de faire comprendre à Severus ces propres sentiments et expliquer ce que moi j'avais fait aux Dursley je suis repartis essayer de dormir ! Oui, la journée avait été très longue et elle n'était pas finie !

HPSS HPSS

Une lettre arriva en volant à toute vitesse droit sur moi, je l'attrape au vol, car je crois vraiment qu'elle m'aurait foncé dessus autrement. Quand je lu le message de Severus « Harry est parti pendant que je dormais. », j'allais courir hors de mon bureau quand je vis un éclair dehors, mais un éclair rouge, en regardant je vis quelqu'un approchant du lac, baguette à la main et j'ai compris qui s'était. Cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment couru hors de mon bureau, pour me diriger droit vers le lac. Le chemin était long, même en courant de mon bureau jusqu'au lac il aurait largement eut le temps d'en finir, mais peut-être croyait-il qu'il avait le temps ? Je l'espère.

Alors que j'étais à cinq mètres du bord du lac, où j'avais vu de loin Harry s'allonger sur le sol et commencer à léviter pour se positionner à environ dix mètres au-dessus du lac le regard vers le ciel, je fus d'un seul coup propulsé en arrière et atterris sur plusieurs coussins.

\- Merci Severus ! _Dis-je après avoir repris mon souffle en me retournant pour le regarder arriver en courant._

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Et comment fait-il pour voler aussi haut au-dessus du lac ! _Me demande-t-il lui aussi à bout de souffle._

\- J'étais à cinq mètre du bord et j'ai été éjecté ! Je crois que cette fois Harry a pris ces précautions ! On doit absolument passer cette barrière ! Quant au fait qu'Harry survole le lac je n'en ai aucune idée !

Je me relève difficilement, alors que Severus lance déjà plusieurs sorts contre la barrière invisible, je me joins à lui mais au bout de quelques minutes toujours aucun résultat.

\- Comment est-ce possible Albus ? Je n'ai jamais vu une telle barrière !

\- A mon avis cette barrière est une création d'Harry… _Si je n'étais pas aussi inquiet j'en serai impressionné._

\- Comment ça une création ? _Me demanda-t-il suspicieux._

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je pense que cela fait un moment qu'Harry crée de nouveaux sortilèges, hier j'ai eu avec, la lettre, une liste de nombreux sorts que je ne connais absolument pas.

\- Peut-être mais cela ne nous dis pas comment on va faire pour sauver ce morveux ! En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il redescend doucement…

\- Oui, regardez Severus, c'est de la magie sans baguette !

\- Comment ça ! Albus ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible… _Finit-il de me dire dans un murmure._

Moi non plus j'y croyais à peine mais le fait est qu'Harry n'avait aucune baguette dans les mains, qu'il est maintenant à environ six mètres au-dessus du lac et que nous n'arrivons toujours pas à passer les barrières ! En plus de cela, Harry descend de plus en plus rapidement, il devait être a à peine deux mètres du sol quand…

\- Vous entendez Severus ?

\- Ne me dite pas qu'il s'est… _Commence-t-il d'une voix blanche sans finir sa phrase._

Je pris mes jumelles dans ma poche, lança un Lumos qui miraculeusement passa les barrières et vit avec horreur ses manches imbibé de sang qui commençait à couler le long de son bras et tomber dans l'eau. Je donne mes jumelles à Severus pour qu'il regarde de lui-même.

\- Si j'en ai bien peur, il s'est ouvert les veines…

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Ce n'est pas possible, je suis à six mètres de ce petit crétin et je ne peux même pas le secourir ! Après avoir sauté de la Tour d'Astronomie voilà qu'il s'ouvre les veines et qu'il dresse une barrière que nous ne connaissons pas pour ne pas lui venir en aide. Ce morveux va me le payer, me faire une frayeur pareil ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, non ! Il ne mourra pas ! Le sang coule de plus en plus, je ne sais pas la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu mais beaucoup, Albus et moi lancions des sorts, nous n'avions certainement pas entendu mais ça doit faire un moment que son sang tombe dans l'eau ! Idiots, nous sommes idiots ! Que pouvons-nous faire ? Harry est à un mètre au-dessus de l'eau…

\- Albus, il s'affaiblit de perdre une telle quantité de sang c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il descend de plus en plus, mais dites-moi que les barrières s'affaibliront elles aussi avant qu'il… qu'il ne soit trop tard ? _Dis-je en finissant dans un murmure que je savais tout à fait audible dans le silence de la nuit._

\- Oui regardez, on voit scintiller le bouclier maintenant !

Effectivement, il y a des reflets sur ce bouclier qui ne le rende plus invisible et mieux encore, le bouclier rapetisse, nous pouvons donc nous approcher au bord du lac, mais il entourait toujours Harry qui était à vingt centimètres au-dessus de l'eau. Nous sommes Albus et moi baguette brandit prêt à lancer un sortilège à tout moment. D'un coup le bouclier se volatilisa et juste avant qu'il tombe dans l'eau nous lançons au même instant un sortilège différent, ce qui le fit s'envoler violement vers moi pour atterrir lourdement dans mes bras manquant presque de me faire tomber. Albus invoqua un brancard pendant que je regarde scrupuleusement Harry, il est d'un blanc qui à la lueur de la lune aurait pu faire croire qu'il était… non, Harry est vivant, il respire très faiblement mais il est vivant ! Je le pose sur le brancard pendant qu'Albus agite déjà sa baguette dans sa direction.

\- Oh Merlin… _Dit Albus impressionné mais le regard inquiet._ Harry a perdu plus de quatre litres de sang, il ne lui en reste qu'un litre !

Il referme les plaies très profondes des deux bras avec une formule que je ne connais pas mais qui fit disparaitre la moindre trace de coupure, puis nous marchons, courons presque jusqu'à mes cachots où je dépose une nouvelle fois Harry sur mon lit, puis après être partis rechercher une potion de régénération sanguine. Après lui avoir donné je pus enfin poser la question qui me taraudait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Comment avez-vous pu être aussi précis sur la quantité de sang qu'avec perdu Harry ?

\- Vous l'appelez Harry maintenant ? _Me dit-il en me tendant le parchemin où la plume à papote avait écrit le diagnostic d'Harry._

\- C'est à force de vous entendre l'appeler ainsi ! _Dis-je en grognant, après avoir lu le parchemin je rajoutai sous le regard amusé d'Albus._ Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je ne connaissais pas un tel sort ! Aussi précis de plus ! 4232 ml de sang perdu sur 5458 ml ! Vous avez eu la joie de l'apprendre auprès de qui ?

\- Harry. _Me dit-il en souriant, avant même qu'il l'ait précisé j'avais compris._ C'était sur la liste…

\- Mais vous imaginez l'aide que cela va apporter ? Un parchemin capable de dire au millilitre près, combien nous avons de sang mais pas que ! En détaillant chacun des composants de ce sang, alors que jusque-là nous étions obligés de lancer un sortilège pour chacun !

\- Oui c'est incroyable, je ne sais pas comment à fait Harry pour inventer une telle formule mais je crois que cela va aider beaucoup de monde, surtout à St Mangouste dans la section des maladies du sang ! De plus, j'ai essayé son sortilège de fermeture des plaies, aucunes marques, comme s'il ne s'était rien passer !

\- C'était aussi de lui ? Mais quand ? Comment ? Dis-je abasourdie et n'essayant même pas de le cacher.

\- Ca je ne sais pas vraiment, sûrement pendant sa chasse aux horcruxes, après seul lui pourra nous répondre. Bon je vous laisse mon garçon, de toute façon Harry ne devrait pas se réveiller tout de suite, fermez bien votre porte. Bien que vu l'étendue des pouvoirs qu'Harry a, j'ai bien peur que cela soit plus difficile que nous ne l'avions pensé ! Prévenez moi s'il y a du nouveau, je repasserai dans l'après-midi voir si tout va bien.

Albus refais le sort d'Harry pour voir la quantité de sang qu'il a, je mémorise chaque geste et chaque parole, je sais qu'Albus l'a dit tout haut pour que je n'ai pas à lui demander de me le montrer, merci à lui ! La quantité de sang remonte déjà, merci Merlin ! Je le salue et me retourne vers Harry, qui a, une nouvelle fois, essayé de mourir. Ce n'est pas possible, déjà que c'était compliqué quand on essayait de le tuer à tout bout de champ, mais ça l'est encore plus si maintenant c'est lui qui veut se donner la mort !

\- Au fait Severus, _me demanda soudaine Albus juste avant de partir_ , depuis quand n'avez-vous plus votre marque ?

Puis il partit en souriant sans attendre de réponse, moi qui n'avais pas totalement compris, baissai les yeux sur la seule marque de mon corps que je connaisse et que je hais tant mais… Je regarde mon bras, le tourne, je regarde l'autre, comme-ci la marque des Ténèbres avait pu sauter de l'autre côté ! Mais rien, j'ai la peau blanche, comme-ci jamais aucune marque abjecte n'y avait été posé un jour. Je regarde Harry endormis, c'est lui, ça ne peut-être que lui. Je me laisse tomber à genou devant Harry, encore sous le choc, je le regarde scrupuleusement, il est si beau, il a l'air si paisible, je l'embrasse, d'un baisé léger, ce n'est qu'une douce caresse de mes lèvres sur les siennes et c'est dans un murmure que je lui dis « Merci ».


	5. Quand le rêve devient réalité

**Chapitre 5 : Quand le rêve devient réalité**

C'est avec un air de déjà vu que je partis pour m'endormir devant la cheminée, mais cette fois j'ai pris mes précautions, j'ai bloqué la porte avec de nombreux sortilège et j'ai aussi mis un sortilège sur le lit s'il se lève. Puis je repris le plaid que j'avais laissé tomber au sol, cette fois je pus l'observé de plus près. Il a deux faces différentes, une face Gryffondors et l'autre Serpentard, elle est magnifique. Mais pourquoi ces deux maisons ? Bien que n'aimant jusqu'ici que très peu les Gryffondors, j'en avais un qui dormait dans ma chambre alors… Je m'emmitoufle dans le plaid en respirant à plein poumons cette odeur que je n'ai pas vraiment sentis la première fois, celle d'Harry, s'est donc son plaid, l'idée que lui aussi s'est entouré avec me plait étrangement.

Harry avait dû invoquer son plaid quand je m'étais endormis devant la cheminée, c'était plaisant qu'il veuille me voir avec… Puis c'est sûrement à ce moment-là qu'il m'a enlevé la marque… Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'on arriverait à me l'enlever, je crois que je n'y aurais pas cru, moi qui pensait que c'était le juste prix à payer, ce rappelle constant de la plus grande erreur de ma vie ! J'en aurai presque sauté de joie si je ne savais pas me tenir et si ce n'était pas en pareil circonstance ! Harry, mon Harry m'a enlevé la marque ! Harry que j'ai tant détesté et que maintenant j'aime… Quoi ? Aimer ? J'aime Harry ? J'aime Potter ? J'aime Harry James Potter ? Non ce n'est pas possible… Et pourtant, pourtant cette idée me réchauffe plus que le plaid ne le fera jamais ! Merlin, je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry et pas n'importe quel Harry, un Potter ! Bien que finalement son nom ne pèse plus tant que ça dans la balance, non. Je crois que je suis perdu ! Moi qui pensais m'endormir, je crois que je n'y arriverai pas.

Pourtant, je m'endormis quand même, bien longtemps plus tard, avec l'image d'Harry dans mes bras, cela m'allait très bien finalement. Puis mes rêves ont pris le dessus, et effectivement j'étais au-dessus d'un Harry plus que réceptif à ce que je lui faisais !

Je l'embrasse fougueusement, pressant mon corps contre le sien, s'est si bon… Je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui gémis, peut-être les deux, je descends ma main le long de son corps, je pince délicatement un téton, puis descend vers sa hanche puis vers ses fesses et insère délicatement un doigt en lui. Il bascule la tête en arrière rompant notre baiser et gémis sans honte, il est tellement beau, il m'excite tellement que ça ne devrait pas être permis ! Je glisse un deuxième doigt en lui et rapidement un troisième qui fut un peu plus gênant pour lui. Quand le plaisir repris le dessus je les retire pour les remplacer par mon sexe. C'est si bon, si étroit et chaud. Il me faut tout mon contrôle pour m'empêcher de le pilonner, mais j'y arrive et j'attends qu'il amorce le premier mouvement, une fois fais par contre je ne m'en prive pas et nous atteignons rapidement l'extase dans un râle de plaisir.

Je me réveille en sursaut, un rêve ! Un rêve bien trop réaliste… Tellement que j'en avais jouis pendant mon sommeil ! Ce n'est pas croyable ! Jamais un rêve ne m'a fait cet effet-là ! Heureusement un sort de nettoyage suffit pour cacher les preuves de ce doux rêve. Moi Severus Snape ai fait un rêve érotique qui m'a fait jouir, c'est inconcevable. J'étais encore consterné quand l'alarme du lit d'Harry sonna très brièvement pour s'éteindre aussitôt. Harry a dû l'éteindre dès qu'il fut levé, il voulait encore filer d'ici sans rien dire ! Autant me l'avouer tout de suite, il est hors de question que je laisse partir Harry maintenant ! Je pars dans la chambre et l'ouvre sans douceur alors qu'il remet son pantalon.

\- Alors Potter, on essaie encore de partir sans prévenir _. Dis-je sèchement, après un long silence je rajoute plus neutre._ Il est déjà difficile de vous garder en vie quand on veut vous tuer mais si vous n'y mettez pas du votre…

\- Vous n'aviez pas à me sauver ! Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir… _Dit-il faiblement en finissant de mettre sans pantalon, il était tout de même torse nue et cette vue me fit frémir bien que je ne lui montre pas._

\- Et en quel honneur, Monsieur Potter ? J'aurai dû vous laissé vous écrasez au sol, laissant derrière vous tous ceux qui tiennent à vous ?

\- J'ai accomplis la prophétie ! Maintenant j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie, même si c'est d'y mettre un terme. Quant à ceux qui tiennent à moi comme vous dites, ils s'en remettront, ils seront bien mieux sans moi. Occupez-vous de vivre votre vie plutôt que de vous embêtez avec la mienne !

\- Je m'occupe de ce que je veux Potter, et si c'est de votre vie dont j'ai envie de m'occuper alors vous n'aurez pas le choix que de me supporter. _Dis-je avec l'image d'une tout autre occupation que je pourrai avoir avec Harry en ce moment même._

Il me regarde sans comprendre pendant que je le regarde avidement, sa peau à l'air si douce… J'aimerai pincer ces tétons comme dans mon rêve, embrasser cette bouche entre-ouverte… Mais je dois me concentrer, Harry a besoin de moi, que je lui montre qu'il faut qu'il vive bordel ! Comment je vais faire, moi, s'il meurt ? J'étais déjà attiré par lui avant mais depuis que je me suis avoué être amoureux de lui, il est désormais inconcevable que je vive dans un monde où il n'est pas !

Il me regarde étrangement, est-ce que mon regard emplis de désir, c'est vue ? Sûrement, parce que c'est à son tour de me regarder étrangement, et de s'attarder sur mon entre jambe, car oui dans mon pantalon sans ma robe de sorcier il est sûrement flagrant que je suis en train de bander avec toutes les idées « d'occupation » que j'ai en tête.

Avant même que je comprenne moi-même ce que je fais, je saute sur ces lèvres si tentantes et l'embrasse fougueusement, il ouvre les lèvres et s'ensuit un ballet de nos deux langues, je découvre sa saveur c'est merveilleux. Son corps chaud contre le mien, je sens ses mains qui glissent sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser le dos, chacune de ces caresses allument un brasier en moi. J'ai une main dans ces cheveux, appréciant leur douceur pendant que mon autre main lui caresse le dos pour descendre peu à peu en bas des reins, je continue plus bas en passant ma main sur ses fesses en le tirant vers moi. Mon érection rencontre la sienne, même avec nos vêtements c'est électrisant… Je lâche sa bouche pour être joue contre joue et je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

\- Et si vivre ma vie ne peut se faire sans toi Harry… Veux-tu bien vivre toi aussi ?

Je l'embrasse dans le cou, découvrant ses points sensibles en espérant au fond de moi une réponse affirmative à ma question.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir me supporter ? Parce que je ne veux que toi, toi et moi ça sera pour la vie, le veux-tu vraiment Severus ? _Me demande-t-il doucement, mais j'entendais les trémolos dans sa voix._

\- Toujours _. Dis-je simplement._ Je te veux Harry, à jamais.

On s'embrasse de plus belle, les mots sont inutiles à présent. Nous nous sommes appelés par nos prénoms sans y faire attention, déclaré notre amour et ce en quelques minutes à peine. J'oublie bien vite tout ce qui n'est pas ce corps que je caresse et ses mains sur mon corps. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps mon pantalon se trouve à mes pieds alors que j'allonge Harry déjà nu en travers de mon lit. Je l'embrasse encore puis descend dans son cou, puis vers son téton tout en déposant de légers baisers de ci de là. Je prends un téton entre mes lèvres, l'embrasse, le mordille alors qu'avec une main je joue aussi avec l'autre. Le souffle d'Harry se fait haletant, j'adore ça, je l'entends murmurer mon prénom, s'en est grisant. Je descends encore pour me retrouver devant sa verge dressée fièrement, je le regarde au même instant où il tourne les yeux vers moi, il rougit, de me voir ainsi certainement, je ne le lâche pas des yeux quand je glisse mon index sur toute la longueur de son sexe, il se mord la lèvre inférieur, j'adore ça. Puis s'en prévenir je le prends en bouche et entame une fellation. Je n'ai eu que des histoires d'un soir et n'avait jamais pratiqué, avant aujourd'hui, ce genre de pratique mais Harry avait l'air d'apprécier et moi j'adorai bien plus que je ne l'aurai pensé.

\- Merlin Severus ! Continue...

J'y mis plus d'ardeur, puis inséra un doigt dans son antre chaud, je crois qu'il ne s'en aperçu même pas, donc j'en mis un deuxième qu'il remarqua cette fois sans que s'en soi douloureux. C'est en glissant le troisième doigt que je trouvai ce que je cherchais depuis le début, sa prostate, ce qui le fit jouir instantanément en s'arquant et propulsant sa semence au fond de ma gorge. Finalement, ce n'est pas désagréable. Il n'est pas encore remis de son orgasme qu'il s'empale déjà sur mes doigts de lui-même, mais je veux qu'il me demande de venir, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Sever…ahhhhh oui. Severus… Prends-moi ! _M'ordonne-t-il._

En finissant sa phrase le boxer que j'avais encore disparu et je me retrouvai moi aussi nu, c'est un autre moyen de me faire comprendre qu'il me veut vraiment, ça me fit sourire. Je retire mes doigts lui provoquant un grognement de mécontentement mais les remplaçai vite par mon membre qui lui n'attends que ça, il est déjà lubrifié mais je ne m'en aperçu même pas vu mon état d'excitation. Je m'enfonce doucement en lui, il se crispe légèrement mais commence rapidement les va et vient.

\- Tu es si bon Harry… Si étroit et chaud. _Dis-je entre deux halètements._ Tu es magnifique… Je t'aime.

Je commence à virer Poufsouffle, ou bien est-ce toujours comme ça quand on aime ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais aimé comme je l'aime lui. Je veux qu'il sache ce que je ressens, vraiment.

\- Je t'aime aussi Severus. Arr Plus vite, plus fort !

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois pour que je m'enfonce encore plus loin, plus rapidement, j'allais venir d'un instant à l'autre.

Nous n'entendons plus que nos gémissements emplir la pièce. Je prends sa verge qui a retrouvé sa forme et le masturba au même rythme que mes coups de butoirs, avec un coup plus puissant que les autres nous fûmes pris d'un orgasme ravageur qui nous fis jouir au même moment. Encore dans les brumes de l'orgasme je me retire pour m'allonger à côté de lui, attrape le drap à tâtons pour nous en recouvrir puis m'endors avec Harry dans les bras.

HPSS HPSS

Le réveil est plus que troublant pour moi. Déjà j'ai quelqu'un à côté de moi, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé et en plus de cela ce quelqu'un est Harry Potter qui a, malgré sa maigreur, un corps d'apollon ! Et pour finir, nous sommes en travers du lit complétement nue, enlacés. J'aurai pu me croire dans un rêve, mais en me souvenant de ce qu'il s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt, je confirme la réalité de ce rêve, j'en suis tellement heureux et en même temps j'ai si peur. Peur que ce ne soit pas assez pour Harry et qu'il veuille toujours en finir, qu'il me quitte, qu'il se rende compte que je n'en vaux pas la peine…

\- Qu'as-tu Severus ? _Me demande Harry dans un murmure._

Je ne l'avais pas entendu, ni vu bouger, j'en sursaute presque. Je réfléchis à sa question, dois-je lui confier mes doutes ? Ce n'est pas mon genre mais… Mais je me le suis avoué, je l'aime, je le veux pour toujours. Après un long silence je lui réponds honnêtement.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir de moi ? Veux-tu toujours en finir avec la vie ? Et pourquoi as-tu voulu mourir ?

\- Oui je te veux, cela fait un moment que j'ai commencé à te voir différemment, cela fait peu de temps finalement que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas que physique mais que j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux, j'ai pensé que cela passerait, mais ce n'est pas le cas Severus, mon corps et mon être ne veulent que toi ! _Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, puis après un bref instant il ajouta._ Quant à vouloir mourir, je… Je croyais que plus rien ne m'attendait ici, la prophétie accomplis… Que dois-je faire à présent ? Je croyais être tombé amoureux d'un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais, j'ai des morts sur la conscience, des souffrances que je n'ai pu éviter à personne, je n'avais alors qu'à laisser ceux que j'aime faire leur vie sans moi…

\- Et maintenant Harry… Suis-je assez important pour que tu veuilles bien réapprendre à vivre ? Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette guerre, tu as fait ce que personne n'a réussis à accomplir jusque-là, si tu n'avais pas été là, nous serions encore en guerre et la liste des morts continuerait de s'agrandir… Tu ne pouvais pas sauver le monde entier Harry ! Je te le dirai chaque jour qui passe s'il le faut, je t'aime tellement.

Sur ces derniers mots je l'embrasse tendrement, essayant de faire passer pour mon amour dans ce baiser, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou m'attirant encore plus près de lui. J'ai l'exquis malheur de poser ma main dans le bas de son dos ce qui « réveille » pleinement Harry. Il bascule au-dessus de moi en frottant son érection naissante à la mienne. C'est une merveilleuse sensation, il m'embrasse fougueusement, s'arrête juste un instant en me regardant dans les yeux, je vois le désir dans ses yeux.

\- Pour toi, je vivrai pleinement toutes les années que la vie veut bien m'offrir à tes côtés. Je t'aime Severus, n'en doute pas !

Après cette phrase je ne pus me contrôler plus longtemps, un coup de bassin pour le basculer sur le dos et je lui saute dessus comme un fauve affamé, dévorant chaque parcelle de son corps.


	6. Les couleurs

**Chapitre 6 : Les couleurs**

Pour ce second réveil, je me suis réveillé en repensant une nouvelle fois aux dernières heures, j'avais fait l'amour avec Harry, et cela avait été délicieux, magnifique. Cette fois-ci les oreillers ne se trouvent même plus dans le lit, le drap s'entremêle entre nous et je ne sais même pas me situer dans mon propre lit ! Quelque chose m'a réveillé, mais quoi ? Après quelques secondes je compris la raison de mon réveil, Harry gémissait, mais pas les gémissements que j'ai tant adoré entendre ces dernières heures. C'était des gémissements de douleur, faible et à peine audible, mais malheureusement bien là. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir son visage crispé, il ne bouge pas mais je vois qu'il fait encore des cauchemars. Je lui caresse le bras voulant le réveiller doucement, mais aucune réaction, je lui embrasse la joue, toujours rien. Au moment où je vais pour l'embrasser il commence à s'agiter, puis se débat de plus en plus dans les draps. Malgré l'enchevêtrement de mon corps dans les draps j'arrive à me mettre à califourchon sur lui pour l'immobiliser un peu et lui lance le seul sortilège qui peut m'éclairer sur ce qu'il se passe.

\- Legilimens

Je découvre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'un en face de l'autre, baguette brandit, avec un dôme autour d'eux. Je me rappelle effectivement de ce dôme qui les entourait ce jour-là, nous n'entendions rien, aucun sortilège ne pouvait ni entrer ni sortir. Personne n'a jamais su lequel des deux avaient lancé ce sort. Je pensais que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour que personne après ça ne puisse dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vaincu seul. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que je l'entende dire à Harry ce qui allait suivre.

\- Alors Harry, on a peur d'être touché par d'autres sorts ? _Demanda Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais._

C'est au tour d'Harry de sourire, je ne comprends pas vraiment la raison de ce sourire. Puis d'autres sorts ? Par combien de sort avait-il été touché pour que cela fasse tant plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Non mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre Tom… _Répondit simplement Harry._

\- Je comprends que tu laisses tes amis mourir ! _Hurle-t-il._

\- Tu n'as donc pas remarqué Tom ? En allant me sacrifier j'ai accomplis la magie que tu ne comprendras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas leurs faire de mal, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu tuer Severus Snape.

J'en fus abasourdi, donc, si je n'étais pas mort c'est qu'il m'avait protégé moi aussi en se sacrifiant ? J'aurai du mourir ce jour-là, plus d'une fois même. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'aller plus loin d'en mes réflexions que le combat commença sous la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le combat fut silencieux, aucuns des deux ne prononçaient un seul mot, je ne savais pas qu'Harry maitrisait aussi bien les sortilèges informulés, surtout pour des sorts aussi puissants. A mon plus grand malheur plusieurs sortilèges le touchèrent pendant qu'il en évitait d'autre, parfois il se crispait, je reconnaissais les Doloris pour en avoir souvent reçu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en reçu aussi de nombreux à mon plus grand plaisir, mais je ne compris pas quand un rayon de lumière noir frappa Harry, alors qu'il évita un Avada Kedavra, et que tout devint noir et blanc comme la dernière fois que j'avais regardé dans sa tête. Harry en fut déstabilisé et malheureusement son adversaire en profita, un autre sort le toucha à l'épaule arrachant un cri de douleur à Harry. Je fus violement éjecté de sa tête.

Je suis de retour dans la réalité et pourtant je suis toujours sur le champ de bataille, repensant à ces images en noir et blanc. Je regarde Harry le questionnant des yeux, alors que je n'y croyais plus il me répondit quand même.

\- J'ai reçu un View Hyalina. Depuis ce jour-là je vois en noir et blanc… Sauf dans mes rêves, pour les souvenirs, enfin… Ceux que j'ai eus avant d'être touché par le sort.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? J'aurai pu t'aider Harry !

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai essayé beaucoup de contre sorts pour me soigner des sortilèges reçu, aucuns n'a réussi à me refaire voir les couleurs.

\- Avant que je découvre d'autre surprise de ce genre Harry… As-tu reçu d'autres sortilèges qui ne sont pas soigné ?

\- Je… Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais… _Me dit-il en détournant le regard._

\- Dis-moi ! _Ordonnai-je._

\- Hum… J'ai reçu un Sermo Doloris, à chaque fois que je dis Voldemort, _dit-il en crispant légèrement le visage._ J'ai réussi à diminuer l'intensité de la douleur mais pas à la faire disparaitre et je suis condamné à rêver de cette bataille toutes les nuits. J'ai la aussi réussi à diminuer légèrement les effets, avant je me réveillais en sueur après avoir revécu toute la bataille alors que maintenant j'arrive parfois à me réveiller…

\- La potion de sommeil sans rêve ne fait aucun effet j'imagine ?

\- Non.

Dans ma tête les neurones travaillent déjà à un remède pour mon Harry, je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir ainsi ! J'étais déjà ailleurs quand soudainement je repris pied.

\- Tu n'as rien reçu d'autre ? Dis-le-moi tout de suite si c'est le cas !

\- J'ai reçu beaucoup de sortilège ce jour-là Severus… Je ne les ai pas tous identifiés mais je n'ai remarqué aucun changement particulier chez moi.

\- Tu n'as pas inventé un sort pour découvrir par quel sortilège tu avais été touché ? _Dis-je heureux de voir la réaction de stupéfaction sur son visage._

Je n'eus pas à m'expliquer, je le vis regarder ces deux avants bras, ils n'avaient aucunes cicatrices… Il me sourit simplement.

\- C'est encore à l'essai…

Je ne répondis rien, j'ai des idées sur les autres sortilèges qu'il avait pu recevoir, et au fond de moi je suis tout autant pressé de savoir lesquels on avait osé lui jeter qu'inquiet de le savoir.

\- Avant d'aller chercher quelques potions pour que celui que j'aime puisse enfin avoir une nuit tranquille… _Dis-je en le regardant bien dans les yeux._ Je veux te remercier… Pour m'avoir enlevé la marque des Ténèbres.

Je l'embrasse, passant toute ma gratitude et mon amour dans ce baiser. Il se prolongea et avant qu'on se remette à ne plus penser je le rompis et essaya tant bien que mal à sortir des draps pour aller chercher quelques potions. J'en mis quatre sur la table de nuit à côté d'Harry qui s'était réinstallé dans le lit et l'avait refait correctement.

-Tiens prends ça, une potion pour te relaxer, une pour dormir et une tranquillisante pour tes rêves et une potion pour soigner les blessures les plus courantes crées par certains sortilèges, juste au cas où, en attendant d'avoir la liste complète des sortilèges qui t'ont touchés !

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de moi ! _Dit-il tout sourire en prenant les potions une à une._

\- Je t'aime tellement Harry. _Murmurai-je au creux de son oreille en le voyant déjà sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, espérant qu'il soit paisible._

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je me suis de nouveau réveillé dans la chambre de Severus, cette fois je sais où je me trouve. Mais le plus étonnant est que j'ai pu dormir sans cauchemars. J'ai depuis des mois, enfin, dormis paisiblement et je suis vraiment reposé. La vie commence à être belle. Severus et moi nous étions avoués notre amour, chose que je pensais impossible, et pourtant c'est bien avec lui que j'ai fait l'amour. Je sortais doucement des brumes du sommeil quand je me rendis compte que je suis seul dans ce grand lit, Severus était certainement parti faire des potions. J'ai certainement dormis un bon moment.

C'est donc en pleine forme que j'entre dans le salon désert, comme je m'y attendais. Ne voulant pas le déranger je me tourne plutôt vers l'imposante bibliothèque, j'ai des recherches à faire après tout, maintenant qu'une partie de moi veut vivre. Malgré ce à quoi je m'attendais, il y a toutes sortes de livre, potions, métamorphose, magie noire, langues anciennes… Oui, « L'ancien livre des langues oubliés », c'est ce qu'il me faut !

Cela faisait un petit moment que j'étais sur le bureau en train de livre le livre et de noter certains mots et définition sur un parchemin à côté, des mots de toutes les langues, oubliés pour une grande partie, quand on frappa à la porte. Que dois-je faire ? Qui est-ce ? Et doit-on savoir que je suis là ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir quand j'entendis encore frapper.

\- Harry c'est Albus ! _Me dit celui-ci une voix douce._

J'ouvre la porte, soulagé que ce ne soit que lui. Je lui souris en le saluant et l'invite à entrer.

\- Bonjour professeur, comment savez-vous que j'étais là ? _Demandai-je en l'invitant à s'assoir dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée._

\- Appelle-moi Albus, Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je savais que tu étais là car Severus m'a prévenue ce matin que tu t'étais réveillé et qu'il t'avait donné de quoi dormir quelques heures de plus sans cauchemars… Mais il m'a surtout dit que tu allais un peu mieux.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait plus comme une question, s'il savait pourquoi je vais mieux… Est-il au courant d'ailleurs ? Lui qui sait toujours tout dans cette école ?

\- Oui, Albus. Cela va bien mieux. _Dis-je en souriant, avec au fond de moi cette sonnette d'alarme qui me dit que tout n'est pas fini._ Mais je crois que le chemin sera long, _ajoutai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi._

\- Le chemin l'est toujours, mais Severus t'aide n'est-ce pas ? _Me demande-t-il malicieusement, oui il sait et j'en suis sûr, si j'avais encore des doutes ils se seraient évanouies après ça._ Derrière son visage impassible et ses longues robes noirs il y a un homme sincère, loyal et courageux.

\- J'en suis certain. Voulez-vous une part de tarte au citron ? _Demandai-je en lui tendant un plateau que j'avais invoqué avec du thé et une tarte au citron, bien évidement il ne refusa pas._

\- Que faisais-tu Harry ? _Me demande-t-il en tournant la tête vers le bureau._ Langues oubliées ? Tu t'es remis à créer des sortilèges ?

\- Oui, j'essaie de créer un sort de détection des sortilèges reçu. Mais ce n'est pas simple.

\- Aucuns des sortilèges que tu as créé n'a dû être simple, mais tu t'en es admirablement bien sortis. J'ai envoyé ta liste des sorts de soins à la directrice de Ste Mangouste que je connais bien, autant te dire qu'elle est épatée ! Ils en essayent déjà la plus part et pour le moment, c'est une réussite, félicitation.

\- Mes sorts ont aidés ? _Demandai-je presque surpris._ Tant mieux alors.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas Harry et si tu aimes en crée, je ne peux que t'encourager à le faire.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, puis nous continuons de parler. Il me dit qu'il y a quelques formalités administratives pour que je sois officiellement celui qui a créé les sortilèges et bien que cela ne m'intéresse pas que tout le monde sache que c'est moi qui les ai créé, Albus me dit que c'est important et que ça peut m'être utile, mais qu'on en discutera plus tard, ce qui me convient très bien. Il me parle aussi du château qui depuis la fin de la guerre a du mal à être totalement reconstruit, comme-ci il ne le voulait pas. Il me dit que ce matin il a réussi à reconstruire un petite partie du château mais qu'il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Il me demande d'ailleurs d'en informer Severus. Je sens qu'il ne me dit pas tout mais ne lui demande rien de plus, je vis dans son regard une étincelle que je pris pour ce qu'elle était « J'ai compris ce qu'il se passe mais ne dirai rien… ». Puis il partit, en me rappelant de manger un peu. Effectivement, je n'avais pas mangé depuis… Bien trop longtemps pour que je puisse me rappeler de mon dernier repas.

Je me suis donc assis pour lire toujours ce même livre que j'avais éloigné le plus loin de moi tout en mangeant, je ne voulais pas abimer ce livre et je ne veux pas imaginer la tête de Severus si cela arrivait ! Etrangement je mange très facilement, moi qui m'attendais à être comme d'habitude nauséeux face à la nourriture. En réalité, plus je mange et plus j'ai faim. Je devais être au moins à mon cinquième sandwich quand je vis un mot grec qui me fit tout stopper. Après avoir décrypté ce mots, fait plusieurs liens, mélangé, avoir traduit le grec phonétiquement, mon sortilège est fin prêt. Je n'ai pas grand espoir, un nouveau sort qui marche du premier coup ? Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé, la création d'un sort est complexe et on n'arrive rarement rapidement à ce que nous voulons. C'est pour ça qu'au moment de jeter le sort je ne m'attends pas à avoir un début de quelques choses. Je pointe ma baguette sur ma tempe, je ne vois même pas le corps se tendre dans l'encadrement d'une porte, ferme les yeux et lance mon sort.

\- Théa Chroma.

J'ouvre les yeux… Les couleurs… Elles sont là, toutes. Je vois pour la première fois le salon de Severus en couleur, du vers, de l'argent mais aussi de l'or, du bleu, quelques touches de rouge de ci de là. Et en regardant autour de moi je vis Severus me regarder avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ce regard plein de questions. Puis tout redevint noir et blanc.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu essaies un sortilège, comme ça, tout seul. Sans en connaitre les effets et en plus sur toi-même ! _Me cria Severus en s'approchant de moi en colère._

\- Mais je n'ai rien Severus, ne t'inquiète pas. Puis ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaie un sortilège sur moi, il faut bien faire un test non ? Je ne vais quand même pas le tester sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Puis je ne risquai pas de savoir s'il pouvait rendre les couleurs à quelqu'un qui voit en noir et blanc car il n'y a que moi, à ma connaissance, qui voit ainsi ! _Dis-je d'une traite finissant à bout de souffle._

\- Tu aurais au moins pu attendre que je sois là, je sais que tu ne m'avais pas vu Harry ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! _Me dit-il presque étonné lui-même de ce qu'il vient de me dire avec tant de facilité._ Je t'aime. _Ajouta-t-il en me prenant dans ces bras._

\- Promis la prochaine fois j'attendrai que tu sois là. _Dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte._

\- Tu as vu des couleurs ? _Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille._

\- Pendant quelques secondes, oui. _Dis-je avec amertume._

\- Cela fait quoi de ne plus voir les couleurs ? _Me demande-t-il après un long silence._

\- Tout me parait terne et sans intérêt, peu à peu j'ai même l'impression d'oublier à quoi ressemblent les couleurs… Mais ça pourrait être pire, je pourrai ne plus rien voir du tout…

\- Oui, c'est vrai. _Me dit-il doucement en me regardant dans les yeux._ Mais on va réussir à te faire voir de nouveau. Tu n'es plus seul, je serai là maintenant pour t'aider.

\- Je sais. Merci Severus. J'aimerai voir la couleur de nos draps autour de nos corps enlacés, la couleur de nos vêtements jeter en dehors du lit, la couleur de ta peau contre la mienne…

Un baiser m'empêche de continuer, une profonde tristesse c'est emparée de moi et une larme a coulé sans que j'y fasse attention. Il me presse contre son corps tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Je suis à la seule place qui puisse me rendre heureux. Nous sommes restés ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, un long moment. Je lui ai raconté la visite d'Albus et nous finissons par parler longuement du château. C'est étrange qu'il ne veuille pas se laisser reconstruire, je me promets d'aller voir ça de plus près. Au moment où je me promis cela, une soudaine fatigue me prit, puis c'est en entendant mon amant m'appeler plusieurs fois, inquiet, sans que je puisse lui répondre que je sombre dans l'inconscience.


	7. Poudlard

**Chapitre 7 : Poudlard**

 ** _POV Severus_**

Je parlais tranquillement avec Harry quand celui-ci ne me répondit plus. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois sans qu'aucune réponses ne me parviennent, puis je le sens se faire plus lourd et le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que je l'avais installé dans notre lit, essayant en vint de le réveiller. Albus que j'avais appelé se tient à mes côtés mais n'a pas l'air aussi inquiet que moi. Il me suggère de regarder de nouveau dans l'esprit d'Harry quand il commencera à s'agiter. Il nous a fallu attendre que quelques minutes avant que cela n'arrive. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant à lancer le sort.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _C'est un rêve en couleur, Harry est dans une partie du château que je n'ai jamais visité, ce qui déjà est étrange en soi. Le blason de Poudlard orne le mur en face d'Harry. Incrédule je le regarde s'installer en tailleur, les mains posées sur les genoux, comme s'il méditait. Ce qui a l'air d'être le cas._

 _C'est une grande pièce bien qu'il n'y ait rien, pas un seul objet, ni aucun meuble, seul le blason de Poudlard décore cette pièce vide. Il y a aussi deux grandes fenêtres de chaque côté du blason, d'où je pus voir un magnifique coucher de soleil. Que peut-il bien faire ici ? Et où sommes-nous exactement ? Car je ne vois aucune porte._

 _Sans que je m'y attende un jet de lumière dorée sortis du blason pour frapper Harry, un dôme de même couleur se matérialisa autour de lui et il se souleva du sol à une trentaine de centimètre. Un jet de lumière vert, cette fois ci, sortis de lui et se mélangea au dôme qui l'entourait. Après de longues minutes, une partie de ce dôme mélangeant les deux couleurs entra de nouveau en Harry et l'autre retourna dans le blason. Harry s'écroula au sol inconscient._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

Je fus éjecté une nouvelle fois en dehors de la tête d'Harry. Je regardais ce vieux fou d'Albus qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Lui avait compris, moi pas !

\- Voulez-vous bien éclairer ma lanterne Albus ? _Demandai-je un peu amer de ne pas comprendre._

\- Je crois bien que Poudlard a mélangé sa magie avec celle d'Harry. _Répondit simplement Albus tout sourire._

\- QUOI ? _Hurla Harry en se relevant d'un seul coup dans le lit._ Mais quand ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas Harry ? Je viens de te voir dans une pièce devant le blason de Poudlard, c'est à ce moment-là.

\- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Ce jour-là Harry, Poudlard t'a choisis, je connais toutes les pièces de ce château, enfin toutes celles qu'il a bien voulu que je vois. Et celle dans laquelle tu étais, je ne l'ai jamais visité. Poudlard n'a ouvert ces portes que pour toi, le château à du sentir ton état d'esprit et a voulu t'aider. _Fini Albus attendant que l'on digère la nouvelle._

\- Mais… M'aider à quoi ? _Demanda Harry un peu perdu._

\- Poudlard est l'âme des quatre fondateurs, il recèle de la vieille magie, oublier depuis longtemps, et qui à l'époque de sa construction était déjà rare et puissante. Poudlard voit, ressent et entend, la salle sur demande n'est sûrement qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il peut faire. Il a dû sentir les derniers événements, sentir ta puissance et ce que tu devais accomplir, alors il s'est lié à toi. C'est un acte extrêmement rare pour ne pas dire unique. Tu étais déjà puissant avant, depuis tu l'es encore plus.

\- Mais… J'ai accomplis ce que j'avais à faire alors maintenant comment… Comment rendre à Poudlard ce qu'elle m'a donné ? J'imagine que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle ne peut pas se reconstruire… Elle ne doit plus avoir assez de puissance pour guérir de la magie noire non ?

\- Je suis presque d'accord avec toi Harry, mais je crois que le mieux est d'allé lui demander non ?

\- Retrouver la salle ? Mais comment ? J'ai oublié.

\- Une part d'elle est en toi, concentre toi.

HPSS HPSS

J'étais resté silencieux depuis un bon moment, tout me dépasse. Harry s'était lié à l'école ? Ou plutôt elle s'était liée à lui ? Même après tout ce temps, la magie ne cesse de m'étonner, Harry ne cesse de m'étonner ! Pour preuve nous sommes, Albus et moi, derrière un Harry presque en transe dans les couloirs de l'école. Ces jambes bougent comme s'il marchait mais en réalité il flotte à dix bon centimètres au-dessus du sol, ne s'en aperçoit-il pas ?

Cela fait une bonne demi-heure que nous marchons silencieusement derrière Harry, quand il s'arrêta face à un mur, ce couloir a toujours été sans intérêt, c'était bien l'un des couloirs les moins occupés du château, il n'y a aucune raison de venir ici, le couloir pourtant assez grand n'a aucune porte. Pourtant Harry est devant ce grand mur, il pose sa main dessus et une porte apparu et s'ouvra seule. Il avance puis s'arrête presque immédiatement après avoir passé la porte. Albus et moi nous regardons, devons-nous entrer ou bien le laisser seul ? Nous convenons d'un regard de ne pas entrer, nous n'y sommes certainement pas autorisés, après tout seul Harry peut venir ici.

\- Poudlard accepte de s'entretenir avec nous trois. _Dit la voix d'outre-tombe d'Harry._

Nous sommes donc entré à la suite d'Harry dans la même pièce que j'avais vu dans son souvenir, elle est juste un peu plus grande que dans son souvenir. Trois fauteuils apparurent derrière nous, nous nous asseyons sauf Harry qui va droit sur le blason, tend la main pour l'effleurer et le blason se transforma en robe autour d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns dont on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était vivante, mais ce n'était pas non plus un fantôme. Harry revint appariement à lui, ces pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol et la jeune femme accompagne un Harry étourdit jusqu'au fauteuil entre celui d'Albus et le mien.

\- Ca va Harry ? _Dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne._

\- Oui, oui ça va. _Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme pour lui parler._ Heureux de vous voir enfin.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait apparaitre Harry, cela sera plus simple pour que je puisse leur parler. _E_ _lle recula puis nous regarda Albus et moi._ J'ai eu l'honneur de lier ma magie avec celle d'Harry, mais il a malheureusement reçu bien trop de maléfices pour réussir à trouver un contre sort à tous. C'est pourquoi je lui ai envoyé le rêve de notre union pour vous amener tous les trois à moi.

\- Union ? _Dis-je froidement._

\- L'union de nos magies rien de plus. _Me dit-elle en souriant malicieusement, comme Albus._ J'ai besoin de vous, _reprit-elle plus sérieusement_. Harry perd la mémoire petit à petit. Il a oublié bien plus de chose qu'on ne pourrait le penser et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps. Et cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, si nous ne faisons rien, il oubliera jusqu'à son propre nom.

Elle nous laissa le temps d'intégrer l'information. Et si Harry m'oubliait ? Je ne pourrai pas le supporter non, pas maintenant que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments, pas maintenant qu'il m'a fait goûter au bonheur !

\- Mais nous pouvons l'aider. _Reprit-elle calmement._ J'ai fait appel à vous parce qu'Harry tient à vous, vous fait confiance et vous aime, de plus vous êtes-vous aussi, dans une moindre mesure, lier à moi.

\- Nous sommes liées à vous ? _Demanda Albus, curieux, avant même que moi-même je puisse le demander._

\- Quand vous étiez vous même de jeune adolescent, j'ai sauvé votre âme. Vous aviez pris de mauvaises décisions, je vous ai donc aidé.

Je lui lance mon regard le plus noire, je suis peut-être devant l'âme de Poudlard, mais je suis tout de même devenu Mangemort ! N'est-ce pas la pire décision que j'ai prise ? Avant que j'ai pu protester je fus envoyé dans un souvenir, souvenir que j'avais bien caché essayant vainement de l'oublier.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ma dernière année à Poudlard. je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous avec Peter, il est venu me voir un peu plus tôt cette même journée pour me dire que je l'intéressais. J'ai d'abord été abasourdis puis heureux. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, charismatique et gentil. Je lui jette régulièrement des coups d'œil depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais je n'ai même pas osé espérer être avec lui._

 _Pourtant je suis bien là à me préparer pour lui, nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous ce soir dans sa chambre de préfet. Mes hormones de jeune homme de 17 ans sont en ébullition, je suis prêt à me donner entièrement, quelqu'un veut enfin de moi ! Mais alors que j'essaie de sortir de la chambre déserte, impossible d'ouvrir la porte. Est-ce une mauvaise blague ? C'est vrai que j'ai une bonne demi-heure d'avance mais je ne veux pas perdre une minute ! Plusieurs sorts s'abattent sur la porte mais impossible de l'ouvrir. C'est après vingt bonnes minutes d'acharnement qu'elle s'ouvrit toute seule, à mon plus grand étonnement. Arrivé dans le couloir pour descendre j'entendis des voix qui me firent stopper net._

 _\- Dans la chambre de préfet ?_

 _\- Oui, il a parié 5 gallions !_

 _\- Tu crois qu'il va réussir ?_

 _\- Sûrement. Tu as vu comment Severus le regarde ? Peter va en faire qu'une bouchée ! Il doit le baiser et le jeter à poil dehors. Allez vient le connaissant il doit déjà être devant la porte ! Dit-il en riant._

 _J'eu le cœur brisé, confirmant que jamais personne ne pourrait m'aimer. Je pris un visage impassible, qui ne me quittera presque jamais après cela, puis sorti la tête haute allant droit vers la chambre des préfets._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Je fus de nouveau dans le présent, mais je reste encore plongé dans l'un de mes pires souvenirs. Je m'étais caché dans un coin du couloir et j'avais vu Peter avec d'autres personnes, de toutes les maisons. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi je n'étais pas venu, moi Severus toujours pile à l'heure si je n'étais pas là c'est que je ne viendrai pas. En un coup de baguette il se retrouva le pantalon aux chevilles, dévoilant des parties intimes bien ridicule dont tout le monde ce moqua. Une vengeance qui me laissait tout de même le goût amère de la trahison.

C'est donc Poudlard qui m'a empêché de me faire humilier de la sorte ? J'imagine que si j'y avais été il m'aurait pris sans préparation pour me laisser dans un état plus que pitoyable aux yeux de tous. Merci Merlin ou plutôt merci Poudlard ! J'avais déjà eu le cœur brisé ce jour-là mais cela aurait pu être bien pire ! Je regarde la jeune femme devant moi, et fis ce que je ne dis presque jamais.

\- Merci...

Elle hoche la tête en souriant. Puis comme moi, tourna les yeux vers Albus, lui aussi est perdu dans ces pensées. Nous lui laissons le temps de refaire surface. Tout comme moi il remercia Poudlard, une lueur de profondeur gratitude dans les yeux.

Le silence fut presque religieux, nous attendions que la jeune femme en face de nous, nous explique comment nous pourrons aider Harry.

\- Le sortilège d'oublie qu'Harry a reçu devait faire effet immédiatement, mais Harry est puissant et mentalement fort. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce pour quoi il était là. Il avait une prophétie à accomplir, ce qu'il a admirablement réussi au péril de sa vie. Albus, _dit-elle en se tournant vers lui le visage plus sérieux que jamais._ Il y a un vieux livre dans ce château, un livre que vous avez consulté il y a bien longtemps de cela et que vous avez finalement gardé pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir. Je pense qu'il pourra être très utile à Harry.

\- Etes-vous sûr ? _Chuchota presque Albus qui me faisait l'effet d'un enfant prit en faute._

\- Oui. Il est temps d'utiliser ce livre à bon escient, ce qu'Harry arrivera à faire.

\- Et moi ? _Dis-je voyant que leur conversation s'arrêtait là._ Que puis-je faire pour aider Harry ?

\- Vous Severus, ce que vous devrez faire et à la fois simple et très difficile… Vous devez veiller sur Harry. _Dit-elle la mine sombre._

\- C'est tout ? Je ne peux rien faire d'autre ? _Dis-je acide, trouvant cela bien trop peu !_

\- Croyez-moi Severus, ce sera déjà beaucoup. Harry a déjà commencé à oublier, vous serez son pilier pour ces quelques jours.

\- Quel… Quelques jours ? Seulement ? _Dis-je ne pouvant masquer les trémolos de ma voix._

\- Oui, le processus s'est accéléré, d'ici à peine une semaine, dans le meilleur des cas, il oubliera tout ce qui fait ça vie.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là. _Dis-je d'un ton ferme et déterminé._

\- Je n'en doute pas. _Me répondit-elle en souriant tristement._ Harry ?

\- Oui ? _Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux comme s'il ne les avait jamais fermer._

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de commencer tes recherches, j'ai bien peur que le temps presse.

\- Je suis d'accord, merci. _Dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme._

Nous nous levons comme un seul homme, Albus et moi remercions également Poudlard, puis nous sortîmes derrière Harry pour atterrir à notre plus grand étonnement juste devant la porte de mes cachots.

\- Que faisons-nous là ? _Dis-je cachant ma confusion._

\- J'ai demandé à la salle de nous faire sortir près des cachots pour aller plus vite, _répondit-il simplement._

Il entre dans nos appartements sans même avoir donné le mot de passe, puis se replonge dans la lecture du livre des langues oubliés pendant qu'Albus partit chercher ce fameux livre. Si je n'étais pas aussi préoccupé par ce que je venais d'apprendre j'aurai pu me poser des questions, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Mon Harry perd la mémoire et moi je ne peux rien faire, cela ne peut pas m'empêcher d'essayer… Je pris donc mes livres les plus rares sur les potions et me plongea moi aussi dans ma lecture.


	8. L'oublie

**Chapitre 8 : L'oublie**

Cette minuscule semaine passa bien plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé. Harry lisait avidement le livre qu'Albus était venu lui apporter, un grand livre qu'il tenait presque craintivement. Il revenait de temps en temps voir si tout aller bien. Pendant ce temps j'essayais de trouvé une potion pour au moins ralentir les effets de ce mauvais sort. Sans aucun résultat, le plus dur fut le jour où je me rendis vraiment compte que l'oublie dévastait son esprit.

\- Ça va Severus ? _Me demanda Harry le troisième soir._ Tu as passé un bon moment dans ton labo aujourd'hui.

\- Ça va. _Dis-je plus froid que je ne l'aurai voulu, avant de rajouter plus doucement._ Je voudrais juste t'aider à avoir au moins, un peu plus de temps. Si ça continue je vais même devoir demander de l'aide à Granger, tu t'imagines ! _Dis-je en rigolant voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère._

\- Granger ? C'est qui ? _Me demanda-t-il étonné._

\- Hermione Granger… Et Ron Weasley, cela te dit quelque chose ? _Demandai-je appréhendant la réponse._

\- Non aucune, cela devrait ?

\- Non ce n'est pas important… Je vais demander le diner. _Rajoutai-je le plus vite possible pour en finir avec cette conversation._

Harry avait jusqu'ici oublié une grande partie de son enfance, puis des morceaux de son adolescence, quelques connaissances mais jamais des personnes aussi importantes pour lui que ses deux meilleurs amis. Je ne lui aurai pas avoué, mais j'ai peur, bien plus que quand je rejoignais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry commence à oublier ceux qui comptent vraiment pour lui, quand m'oubliera-il ?

Ce soir-là nous fîmes l'amour comme chaque soir, mais j'y mis encore plus d'ardeur, de tendresse, de caresse et de mots doux, peut-être était-ce la dernière fois. Quand il s'endormit, je m'autorisa quelques larmes avant de moi-même sombrer dans les abysses d'un cauchemar dans lequel Harry ne savait plus qui j'étais.

Le lendemain il se souvenait encore de moi, j'en étais légèrement soulagé mais j'avais constamment cette appréhension qu'il ne me reconnaisse plus du tout. Avant c'était une peur, mais depuis c'est une véritable terreur. Maintenant je ne quitte plus Harry d'une semelle, de toute manière les potions que je crée ne servent à rien, je profite donc de chaque minutes avec lui, même s'il reste concentré dans sa lecture je suis près de lui aux petits soins, chaque instant est peut-être le dernier…

Le sixième jour, il ne reconnut pas Albus qui était venu nous voir. Albus n'a rien montré, mais ces yeux ne reflétaient qu'une profonde tristesse. Le soir même j'avais utilisé la légilimencie pour voir ce qu'il restait des souvenirs d'Harry, c'est avec tristesse et étonnement que je vis qu'il ne restait plus que des souvenirs de moi et le souvenir qu'il devait trouver un sort pour ceux qui perdent la mémoire, bien qu'il ne sache plus vraiment pourquoi. Cette nuit-là je l'ai serré dans mes bras, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il ne me reste plus que quelques heures, je le sais, demain il ne saura plus du tout qui je suis… J'en eu le cœur brisé, le sommeil m'emporta malgré tout.

HPSS HPSS

Quelques heures plus tard, réveil en sursaut, Harry n'est plus dans le lit. Je me lève donc le plus vite possible, dans quel état vais-je le retrouver ? Mes appréhensions sont largement en dessous de ce que je découvre. Mon Harry est assis devant le bureau, une plume à la main, fixant le parchemin devant lui. Il a le regard vide, je m'approche doucement de lui pour ne pas lui faire peur et l'appelle presque dans un murmure.

\- Harry ? Ça va Harry ?

Il tourne les yeux vers moi sans rien me dire. Voyant qu'il ne me répondrait pas je sortis ma baguette pour lui lancer le sort de Légilimencie, et ce fut le choc. Il n'y a rien, juste mon visage qu'il regarde à ce même instant, mais plus aucun souvenir, pas même de cinq minutes plus tôt. Je tombe à genoux devant lui, et sans même m'en apercevoir je me mets à pleurer. Harry m'a oublié, Harry a même oublié son nom, ce qu'il était pour moi, il n'y a plus rien et n'y aura plus rien. C'est fini, nous avons échoué, j'ai échoué. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? _Me demande-t-il inquiet, je ne répondis rien pleurant toujours_. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'arranger.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? _Murmurai-je n'attendant pas de véritable réponse._

\- C'est écris ici, regardez.

Je relève la tête d'un mouvement brusque, il me montre un parchemin sur la table. Puis ces yeux se firent vagues.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? _Me demande-t-il toujours inquiet._

Je ne réponds toujours pas, mais cette fois-ci je pris le parchemin et lut, l'écriture d'Harry.

 ** _Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger._**

 _Bonjour Severus, si tu lis ceci c'est que j'ai malheureusement perdu toute mémoire. Mais il fallait que ce stade soit atteint, je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il faut faire mais je ne pouvais pas le faire avant d'avoir tout oublié car sinon les souvenirs se mélangent. Il faut donc que tu t'assures, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir. Si c'est le cas tu vas pouvoir lancer le sortilège page 52, quand cela sera fait tu pourras lancer celui que j'ai créé, je l'ai écrit en bas de cette même page, je vais sûrement m'endormir pour plusieurs heures, retrouver la mémoire est apparemment exténuant et bien que ma vie ne soit pas longue j'ai quand même beaucoup de souvenir à me rappeler._

 _Merci de m'aider, merci d'être là._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Harry_

 _PS : Si malheureusement cela ne marche pas, je t'ai laissé une lettre. Ne l'ouvre que si je n'ai pas retrouvé mes souvenirs._

 _Et surtout ne fait pas de le…_

La dernière phrase n'était pas fini, était-ce ça qu'il faisait avant de tout oublier ?

J'ouvre le livre d'Albus à la page indiquée, c'est un sort pour protéger le corps d'une attaque mental, je lis les instructions, apprends les gestes par cœur puis me tourne vers Harry baguette brandit, il me regarde avec inquiétude et peur cette fois ci. Je lance le sort, une bulle bleuté l'entoure quelques secondes avant de disparaitre, puis je repère son sort, écrit en bas avec le geste dessiné juste à côté. Je lance le sort et rattrape Harry avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.


	9. Attente et révélation

**Chapitre 9 : Attente et révélation**

Cela fait un peu plus de cinq heures que je suis près d'Harry, je l'avais couché dans notre lit. J'avais hésité à appeler Albus, mais à quoi bon ? Pour preuve, cela fait cinq heures que j'attends sans que rien n'arrive, de toute manière rien n'y personne ne peut m'aider. Au fond de moi, je suis terrorisé, je le cache derrière mes barrières d'occlumencies, bien qu'il n'y ait personne pour le voir. Et si… Ça ne marche pas ? Si Harry est condamné à ne plus jamais pouvoir mémoriser quelque chose ? Que ferai-je ? J'en étais encore là de mes réflexions quand ses yeux papillonnèrent.

\- Harry ? _Dis-je hésitant voyant son regard voilé._

Il bougea les yeux, essayant peut-être de trouver l'origine du son qu'il entend, une voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il ne se rappelle pas, il a l'air perdu, aussi perdu qu'avant de tomber inconscient, l'autre voix me dit d'attendre, cela peut-être long.

\- Harry ? _Redis-je calmement cachant mon désespoir._

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, je crois qu'il essaie de parler, mais aucun son de sort. Je tends l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose de rassurant.

\- Lege… Légilimencie… Danger. _Dit-il comme si chaque mot était un calvaire à prononcer._

\- Je ne dois pas regarder dans ton esprit c'est ça ? _Demandai-je pour éviter tout malentendu et dans l'espoir d'entendre encore ça voix._

\- Oui. Sev… Severus…

\- Oui Harry ? _Dis-je le cœur battant, il se souvient de moi, c'est déjà un début !_

\- Je t'aime…

Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience quand moi aussi je lui murmure ces même mots. Je suis soulagé et heureux, il se souvient de moi, son sort fonctionne ! Après avoir attendu quelques minutes pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller de nouveau, je partis vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Au retour je prends le livre d'Albus, approche le fauteuil à côté du lit, je mets mes pieds nues sur la table de nuit, m'en servant comme repose pied, puis pose le livre sur mes genoux pour ne pas avoir à le tenir, je prends la main d'Harry dans la mienne et commence enfin à lire ce livre que je n'avais jamais regardé : « L'Esprit ».

Ce livre est une vraie mine d'or ! Des sorts dont je n'ai même pas connaissance y sont recensés, avec tout ce qu'il faut savoir dessus, je trouve étonnant de ne pas l'avoir lu plus tôt, un tel livre ne doit certainement pas passer inaperçu, comment ai-je pu passer à côté ? Il pourrait grandement aider, notamment en médecine, c'est incroyable, il y a des sorts d'une puissance inimaginable, tout ce que nous pourrions faire avec cela sur les maladies de l'esprit !

\- Vous devriez faire attention avec ce livre Severus _! Me dit Albus que je n'avais pas entendu me faisant par la même occasion légèrement sursauter._

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? _Demandai-je en refermant le livre, sachant vers quelle conversation je voulais aller pour avoir enfin des réponses._

\- Ce livre contient des sorts dangereux _. Il sortit de sa poche un minuscule fauteuil qu'il posa au sol pour le mettre à sa taille et s'assoit dessus._

\- Il faut juste être très prudents, vous imaginez l'aide que nous pourrions apporter avec ce livre ? D'ailleurs il contient de nombreux sorts dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler c'est étrange… Certains sont d'une puissance incroyable, je ne savais même pas que nous pouvions faire de tel chose !

\- Tout est possible Severus, vous le savez autant bien que moi. Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler car je l'ai trouvé à l'âge de seize ans et il est depuis resté bien à l'abri des regards, même des miens, c'est le seul exemplaire que je connaisse.

\- Et vous n'en avez pas fait part ? _Dis-je surpris._

\- On m'avait parlé d'un livre sur l'esprit, un livre étrange mais avec des sorts incroyablement puissants ! Je l'ai cherché pendant plusieurs mois avant de le trouver, on m'avait dit que ce livre était maudit, que chaque personne ayant possédé le livre avait fini par devenir fou. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, je m'étais promis de l'utiliser pour faire le bien et j'étais un sorcier puissant, je pouvais faire face.

Je retiens mon souffle, qu'est-il arrivé à Albus pour qu'il le cache pendant tant d'années ? Il me regarde avec un petit sourire triste avant de continuer.

\- Les sorts sont puissants, trop puissant. J'ai compris pourquoi d'autre étaient devenus fous, moi aussi je commençais à devenir avide de pouvoir. Vous avez lu une partie des sorts Severus, tout est possible, protection de l'esprit, régénération des neurones et de la magie, contre-sort puissants sur les sortilèges d'oubli ou de manipulation de l'esprit mais aussi manipulation d'une personne, lecture des pensées sans être contré ou même ressentis par la victime, remplacement ou déformation des souvenirs. Trop de pouvoir, même en croyant faire le bien on finirait par faire du mal.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, mais vous, vous n'êtes pas devenu fou Albus…

\- Je n'en étais pas loin Severus, malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui en ai souffert… Ma sœur Arianna avait été traumatisé par des moldus alors qu'elle était trop petite pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, après elle n'a jamais réussi à les contrôlés et était dans un autre monde. J'ai pensé… Qu'avec ce livre je pourrais enfin l'aider. Cela a eu tout l'effet inverse, c'était encore pire qu'avant. Quand j'ai fini mes études j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi, j'ai modifié des mémoires avec certains de ses sorts pour cela, j'étais véritablement obsédé par tout ça… Puis comme vous le savez ma sœur est décédée, j'ai repris pied, me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait, en plus d'avoir manipulé des gens, j'avais délaissé ma sœur pour me plonger dans mes recherche pour la soigner. Alors que peut-être que cela était impossible. J'ai donc caché ce livre, et je ne l'ai plus jamais ouvert après ça.

Je tourne la tête vers Harry après avoir vu une larme tomber dans la barbe blanche d'Albus, je comprends enfin, finalement lui aussi n'est qu'un homme, il a succombé à la faiblesse de l'être humain, le pouvoir, même si l'intention de base était bonne, il avait fini par se laisser absorber par lui.

\- Pourquoi Poudlard peut croire qu'Harry saura s'en servir correctement ? _Dis-je intrigué et inquiet._ Il m'a demandé de lui lancer un sort qui était dans le livre, _dis-je réalisant ce que j'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt_ , vous croyez que cela aura un effet négatif ?

\- Si Harry vous a demandé de lui lancer, je suis certain qu'il a bien fait. Lequel vous-a-t-il demandé de lui lancer ?

\- La protection du corps contre une attaque mentale.

\- Bien, _me répondit-il simplement avec un sourire._ Pour répondre à votre question, il n'y a qu'un seul être dans cette pièce qui n'a jamais cherché le pouvoir et qui saura donc agir au mieux.

Je ne réponds pas, la réponse est évidente, il n'y a qu'Harry qui n'a jamais rien voulu de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà. Bien que j'aie longtemps voulu le voir comme son père, il ne souhaite qu'être quelqu'un de normal, ne voulant certainement que profiter de la vie, une vie que justement ce besoin de puissance des uns lui a volé. Je me sens tout d'un coup encore plus minable qu'avant, je ne le mérite pas ! Toutes ces horreurs que je pensais injustement sur lui, alors que finalement je n'ai jamais cherché à véritablement le connaître, le fait qu'il soit le fils de James Potter était pour moi suffisant pour croire qu'il soit le même, alors que c'est tout le contraire.

\- Pour un être qui n'a jamais souhaité plus de pouvoir… Il est l'un des sorciers le plus puissant que je connaisse ! _Dis-je avec humour, un humour que je ne m'autorise que très rarement et qu'en présence d'Albus et à partir de maintenant Harry._

\- Oh non il n'est pas l'un des sorciers Severus. _Me dit-il sur le même ton, les yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur._ Croyez-moi, il est de loin le plus puissant sorcier connu, et c'est normal, _dit-il calmement avant d'ajouter après une brève pause,_ le pouvoir doit toujours aller à ceux qui n'en veulent pas.

\- Effectivement, _dis-je après un instant de réflexion_ , je ne vois pas Harry écraser les autres pour monter en haut de l'échèle. Son foutu caractère Griffondors le ferait plutôt les aider à monter pour se laisser se fourrer dans les ennuies tout seul !

\- Ah mon garçon, vous commencez enfin à le voir tel qu'il est ? _Me dit-il en riant._

Je lui lance un regard noir en guise de réponse, ce qui le fit encore plus rire. En quelques mois j'avais revu tout mon jugement sur Harry, il avait fuis les médias depuis la fin de la guerre et en y repensant il les avait toujours fuit… On ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bon, il a toujours tout fait pour aider les autres quitte à mettre sa propre vie en danger. Il est ce lion fonceur qui réfléchit après avoir agis, mais pas tout le temps. Cette dernière semaine j'avais vu l'élève studieux qu'il pouvait être, le calme et la sérénité qui émanent de lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais il y a aussi une grande part d'ombre qui entoure son âme, mais ce n'était pas pour faire du mal aux autres non, seulement à lui-même. Il se torture, lentement et à petit feu. Mais cela allait changer, je serai là maintenant.

Albus et moi restons silencieux, nous regardons Harry et j'avais l'étrange impression qu'Albus attendait autre chose que le réveil d'Harry. J'eux la réponse à ma question silencieuse quand je vis un bleu apparaitre sur la joue droite d'Harry pour disparaitre presque immédiatement, puis des égratignures qui firent de même.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Albus ?

\- Harry revit sa vie comme si c'était la première fois, l'esprit et le corps sont étroitement lié. Son esprit croit que tout est en train de se passé et donc le corps est blessé lui aussi. Mais la puissance magique d'Harry le protège, maintenant qu'il tient à la vie elle le soigne.

\- C'est pour ça le sortilège de protection ? _Dis-je plus comme une affirmation qu'une question._

\- Effectivement, il a pensé à tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'il meurt par un Avada Kedavra alors qu'il ne fait que revivre ce qu'il a déjà vécu, malheureusement ce qu'il vit est tellement puissant pour l'esprit que son corps à quand même des marques mais bien moindre.

\- Il est incroyable. _Dis-je dans un murmure._

\- Nous avons plus qu'à veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Nous avons repris notre place sans un mot. Nous regardons les marques apparaitre et disparaitre sur la peau visible d'Harry. A chaque marque je me demande à quel évènement cela correspond. J'ai repéré l'os de son bras brisé puis disparu en deuxième année. J'ai remarqué aussi une écriture apparaitre sur l'une de ses mains, j'ai réussi à lire la phrase avant qu'elle aussi ne s'efface : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ». Puis il fit le premier mouvement depuis qu'il était inconscient, un soubresaut très léger et un deuxième. Albus fronçait les sourcils, nous pensons certainement à la même chose, Doloris.

\- Croyez-vous que je peux…

\- Oui Severus, _me coupa-t-il lui aussi inquiet_ , donnez-lui une potion ça ne peut que faire du bien, si ce n'est à lui au moins à son corps.

Je sors une potion de ma table de nuit que j'avais l'habitude de garder prêt de moi pour les post réunions Mangemorts, une cure anti-Doloris, si nous avons raison il va en avoir besoin, il a dû en recevoir plus qu'il n'est possible de le dire.

Il y eut un moment de calme, aucune marque visible n'apparue, bien que je sache qu'on ne voyait la totalité de son corps. Mais il fut pris de nouveaux spasmes, une brûlure apparus sur son visage, de nombreuses égratignures et encore des spasmes de plus en plus nombreux. Je devenais de plus en plus inquiet, surtout en voyant que les plaies aux visages mettaient beaucoup de temps à disparaitre, la bataille finale… J'entends et vis l'os de son épaule gauche se briser et vit une marque de brûlure descendre sur sa main, puis il fut pris de spasmes une nouvelle fois, mais beaucoup plus important que ceux d'avant, je me mis rapidement près de lui mettant ma main sur son front pour le calmer et Albus prit sa main encore brûlée et la regarda attentivement.

\- Regardez Severus, _m'ordonna presque Albus_ , la brûlure ne part pas…

\- Etrange, vous pensez que le sort de protection ne fonctionne plus ? _Demandai-je cachant mon inquiétude._

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Severus, il devrait continuer pendant plusieurs heures voir jour mais Harry est un sorcier puissant, peut-être que malgré tout ça magie combat le sort comme elle l'a fait avec les autres qu'il vient de recevoir.

HPSS HPSS

Cela fait de nouveau plusieurs heures que nous regardons Harry en silence, partagés entre soulagement et inquiétude. Harry n'avait plus bougé depuis les spammes et la brûlure diminue avec une lenteur exaspérante. Le problème vient surtout du fait qu'Harry est toujours inconscient, pourtant il a certainement du finir de revivre sa vie en version accélérée. Etant donné que c'est une grande première nous naviguons dans le brouillard le plus total. Quand allait enfin se réveiller Harry ? Et au fond de mon cerveau et certainement celui d'Albus aussi, il y avait cette question à laquelle j'essayais de ne pas penser : Harry allait-il se réveiller un jour ?


	10. Le réveil

**Chapitre 10 : Le réveil**

 ** _POV Neutre_**

Pendant que Severus et Albus s'inquiétaient pour leur Harry, lui aussi était en plein brouillard. Il avait vécu toute sa vie, presque dix-huit ans d'une vie bien trop remplis pour son âge.

 ** _Souvenirs_**

 _La première chose dont il s'est souvenu est la plus importante pour lui, Severus Snape, son âme-sœur, les sentiments qu'il ressent pour lui se propagent dans tout son corps puis il défie les lois de ce sortilège qu'il a créé, il s'est réveillé pour dire à Severus qu'il ne devait pas utiliser la Légilimencie, pourquoi ? Il n'en savait plus rien, mais il savait juste que c'était important._

 _Après cela, sa vie commença vraiment, sa naissance et la douleur horrible d'avoir froid et de respirer pour la première fois. Puis l'amour, partout autour de lui, joué, des bisous et des caresses, les paroles de ses parents. Quelques douleurs avec des chutes, la faim qu'on ne comble pas assez vite, la peur du noir mais cela ne dure jamais, non. Pendant plus d'une année ce n'est que le bonheur. Mais à peine s'est-il souvenu de ce bonheur qu'il a laissé place à la douleur, à la peur et la tristesse. Il ne s'est rappelé du bonheur d'être avec ses parents que pendant quelques secondes pour qu'il disparaisse et soi remplacé par son enfance déplorable, cette famille qui n'en mérite certainement pas le nom._

 _Son enfance est peuplée de coup, ceux de son cousin et de son oncle. La tristesse de ne jamais être assez bien, jamais assez gentil alors qu'il fait tout pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. A quatre ans il sait se laver tout seul avec la bassine d'eau froide que tante Pétunia lui met dans le garage et cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne pleure plus quand il se brule en faisant le petit déjeuner. Il a appris à ne jamais poser de question, ni même oser ouvrir la bouche à moins de vouloir recevoir une « petite » correction. Parfois les Dursley partent en le laissant plusieurs heures dans son placard, et il n'est pas question qu'il se plaigne ou qu'il est un petit accident dû au fait de ne pas être allé au toilette depuis un moment. Sinon la correction n'en est que plus terrible. Les seules paroles qui peuplent son enfance sont d'insultes envers lui. A force de l'appeler « l'anormal » « le monstre » ou tout simplement « garçon », il a fallu qu'il entre enfin à l'école, à l'âge obligatoire évidement, pour qu'il sache enfin que son prénom est Harry et il a mis du temps à répondre à l'appelle de celui-ci._

 _Il y a aussi cette phrase qu'Harry entendra de nombreuses années, « Si après la correction que je t'ai donné tu n'as pas de bleu c'est que je ne t'ai pas assez puni ! », toujours suivis d'une punition encore pire que celle d'avant. Voilà sa misérable enfance, celle qu'il aurait aimé oublier mais qui restera à jamais graver en lui, entre privations, corrections et insultes. Il n'a certainement pas le droit d'être heureux, c'est ce qu'il se dit, le bonheur n'est pas pour lui, il n'est qu'un anormal qui a survécu alors que ses parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture._

 _Son entré à Poudlard marque l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, il s'est fait des amis, des vrais, qui ne le lâcheraient pas à cause de Dudley. Il y a bien Ron qui est jaloux de lui mais lui aussi est jaloux de Ron, alors ça équilibre un peu la balance. Hermione a toujours et sera toujours le pilier, la sagesse et le discernement dans ce trio de Griffondor. Mais ces années à Poudlard ont aussi leurs zones d'ombres, chaque année une épreuve l'attend, parce que la vie ne veut pas le laisser tranquille, tout comme Voldemort. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour défendre ceux qu'il aime mais ce n'est pas assez, pas pour lui. Il a aussi fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, devenir l'Elu, supporter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules._

 _Son adolescence s'est donc résumée à faire avec l'image que les autres se font de lui, et avec le véritable Harry qui se cache derrière, celui que personne n'a jamais vraiment vu. Il est cet enfant qui se cherche encore et toujours, mais qui a une terrible mission à accomplir. Celle qui a bien failli lui coûter la vie, celle qui l'a le plus détruit dans tout ce qu'il a vécu._

 _Harry inconscient du monde réel ne sent pas les blessures qui avaient déjà peuplé son corps se refaire à chacun de ces souvenirs, heureusement qu'il est puissant et que sa magie mélangée avec le sort de protection réparent son corps des nombreux coups physique qu'il a reçu. Mais quand les souvenirs de la bataille finale ont commencés, sa magie affaiblit ne put le protéger complétement. Aussi puissant soit-il, ce jour-là il a reçu beaucoup trop pour un corps humain, seule sa détermination a réussi à le maintenir debout, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il s'écroule avant la fin. Mais cette fois ci, avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà soigné, sa magie a déjà grandement faiblis pour affronter cette dernière bataille._

 ** _Fin des souvenirs_**

 ** _POV Severus_**

Trois jours ! Cela fait trois jours qu'Harry est inconscient. Plus un seul mouvement de son corps ne s'est fait voir depuis les spasmes. La brûlure avait mis deux jours complets à disparaitre. Quand Albus est partis, j'ai dévêtus Harry pour regarder son corps, quelques bleus subsistaient, mais presque toutes les blessures avaient entièrement disparu. J'ai passé ses trois jours à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Je reste constamment près de lui pour voir s'il ne fait pas un mouvement, mais aucun ne vint troubler cet inconscience.

Pourtant dans la nuit de ce troisième jour, je sursautai dans mon lit. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de guetter le moindre mouvement que j'ouvris grands les yeux à la sensation d'un mouvement à côté de moi. Harry s'est tourné vers moi et a passé un bras sur mon torse, toujours inconscient. Je me tourne délicatement vers lui, laissant son bras glisser sur mon flan jusqu'à mon dos pour regarder mon Harry, il papillonne des yeux pendant que je retiens mon souffle.

\- Severus. _Me dit la voix d'Harry qui m'a tant manqué !_

\- Oui Harry ? _Dis-je attendant patiemment la suite_.

\- Je crois bien que je me souviens de tout… _Dit-il en étouffant un bâillement._ Mais trop fatigué, on en parlera demain si tu veux bien.

\- Bien sûr. _Dis-je ne sachant comment réagir, se souvient-il vraiment de nous ?_

\- Je t'aime Severus. _Me dit-il avant de refermer les yeux._

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. _Dis-je soulagé en collant mon corps au sien pour l'étreindre._

Harry se souvenait bien de moi, et je n'ai jamais été autant soulagé de ma vie. Je m'endors en souriant comme un Poufsouffle, mais peu importe.

Plusieurs heures plus tard je me réveille en tenant toujours contre moi Harry qui est encore endormis. Je n'ai pas passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis plus d'une semaine. Je me lève le plus doucement possible, mais Harry se remet sur le dos, le manque de la chaleur de mon corps va le faire se réveiller, alors je pars en ne gardant sur moi que mon bas de pyjama pour appeler un elfe de maison et commander un bon petit-déjeuner. Puis me dirige vers mon laboratoire pour prendre plusieurs potions, en ne mangeant pas pendant trois jours il a aggravé les carences qu'il avait déjà.

A mon retour avec le plateau repas, Harry est effectivement en plein réveille, il s'étire comme un chat dans le lit avant de lancer un Accios informulé et sans baguette pour retrouver ces lunettes. Il m'époustoufle, il est d'une puissance incroyable et je suis certain de ne pas avoir tout vu.

\- Ah Severus, j'espère que c'est pour moi ? Je meurs de faim ! _Dit-il en riant._

\- Bien sûr ! Prends toutes les potions aussi. _Dis-je en posant le plateau devant lui et m'asseyant à côté de lui._

\- Mais tu as oublié quelque chose Severus… _Dit-il en souriant._

\- Quoi ? _Dis-je en regardant le plateau cherchant ce que j'avais bien pu oublier._

\- Ca mon amour ! _Dit-il en passant sa main dans ma nuque pour me donner un baiser à couper le souffle._

A bout de souffle il éloigne son visage de moi, mais descend l'une de ses mains sur mon torse pour me caresser doucement, s'il continue je sais très bien comment cela va finir.

\- Tu dois manger Harry ! _Dis-je dans un souffle désespéré._

\- Tu as raison, _me répondit-il en déposant tout de même encore un léger baiser sur mes lèvres._ Nous avons encore le temps de rattraper toutes ces heures perdu ! Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

Je le regarde entamé son petit-déjeuner avant de lui répondre. C'est si plaisant de le voir vivre, de savoir qu'il n'a plus rien oublié, que nous avons le temps.

\- Trois jours. _Dis-je dans un souffle._

\- QUOI ? _Me dit-il incrédule._ Trois jours ! Mais… Autant de temps !

\- Oui, autant de temps ! _Dis-je amer en me rappelant cette longue attente._

\- Oh je suis désolé Severus.

Il m'embrasse et m'enlace, une étreinte qui me fit un bien fou même si je ne l'avouerai pas ! J'ai besoin d'être rassurer par lui, savoir qu'il est bien là, bien vivant et qu'il m'aime encore, je me donne l'impression d'être un gosse qui demande de l'attention et au fond je dois m'avouer que je la veux désespérément cette attention. Je n'ai jamais avoué mon insécurité à quiconque, mais je n'avais jusque-là jamais été aimé. Il est désormais la raison de me lever chaque matin. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis devenu tellement dépendant de lui, mais c'est un fait j'ai besoin de lui.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, _avouais-je du bout des lèvres._

Il fit un geste de la main vers le plateau qui s'en alla tout seul se déposer au sol, puis il s'allongea sur moi en me ravissant les lèvres une nouvelle fois dans un baiser bien plus passionné, plus profond. Il baisse mon pantalon pour attraper ma virilité bien tendue et me masturbe rapidement. Nous avons faim, faim l'un de l'autre. Entre deux halètements je reprends légèrement pied pendant qu'Harry descend le long de mon corps en déposant de légers baisers sur mon torse.

\- Tu dois… hum… Manger. Harry. _Dis-je avec difficulté._

\- Je te goûte et promis je mange après ! _Dit-il gourmand en prenant mon sexe en bouche m'arrachant un gémissement de pure extase._

Il ne prend pas son temps, il me pompe comme si nos vies en dépendaient, et j'en fus plus que ravis. J'étais dans un abyme de plaisir ! Je n'eue pas le temps de le prévenir que je jouis au fond de sa gorge mais il n'eut pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur. Mais j'ai encore faim de lui, je le veux en moi, je lui demande alors ce que je n'ai jamais demandé à personne.

\- Je veux que ce soit toi Harry ! Prends-moi tout de suite ! _Ordonnai-je, encore dans les profondeurs de l'orgasme._

Il murmure des mots que je ne comprends pas, je sens juste une sensation étrange dans mon intimité ainsi qu'une douce sensation de fraicheur. Il me soulève légèrement le bassin, présente son sexe devant mon anneau encore inviolé et me pénètre sans préambule comme je le demandais. Mais au lieu de ressentir une vive douleur il n'en fut rien, il toucha ma prostate et je fus de nouveau avec une érection. Je bouge sans tarder le bassin voulant qu'il me prenne comme il se doit, et c'est ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Laissant nos instincts les plus primaires reprendre le dessus il me pilonna littéralement en touchant ma prostate à chaque coup. Dans un bref moment de lucidité je me demande pourquoi nous n'avions pas déjà jouis.

Il sort entièrement de moi, me donnant la désagréable impression de n'être plus complet, pour que je me retourne à quatre pattes. Il rentre d'un coup de rein puissant, nous arrachant à tous les deux un crie de plaisir et reprit un rythme un peu moins rapide mais profond pendant quelques minutes. Puis me releva contre lui, son torse collé à mon dos, il prit mon sexe tendu à son maximum et commence des vas et vient au même rythme que ces coups de butoirs. Je m'accroche à ses hanches la tête basculé en arrière sur son épaule, il m'embrasse le cou et reprit plus rapidement ces coups sous mes gémissements d'extases qui m'auraient fait rougir si j'avais pu y réfléchir.

\- Viens… pour moi… Severus. _Dit-il ahanant._

Je n'eue pas le temps d'essayer de répondre qu'un violent coup sur ma prostate me fit atteindre l'orgasme et je sentis un liquide chaud me remplir en plusieurs coups de reins puissants. Je tremble de tout mon corps n'ayant plus aucune conscience de ce qui m'entoure, voyant flou et avec un bourdonnement sourd dans les oreilles. C'est Harry qui m'aida à m'allonger sur le lit, puis à bout de force il tomba à côté de moi.

Nous sommes restés ainsi un bon quart d'heure, le temps de nous remettre de nos délicieuses émotions, avant de reprendre le petit-déjeuner là où nous l'avions laissé.

\- Tu as utilisé un sort pour me préparer ? Je n'ai rien sentis… _Dis-je en rougissant au souvenir de cet instant._

\- Oui, _me dit-il en prenant un croissant,_ j'avais découvert deux sorts dans un vieux livre abandonné à Square Grimmault, un de lubrification et un autre de dilatation particulièrement efficace.

\- C'était particulièrement délicieux _, dis-je d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser._

Après avoir fini notre petit-déjeuner nous sommes allés prendre une douche, et nous retrouver une fois de plus. Puis nous sommes allés voir Albus pour le rassurer.

Sur le chemin je me suis tenté à poser une question qui me taraudait et dont la réponse m'a immédiatement donné envie de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans nos cachots.

\- Dis Harry _, dis-je cherchant mes mots en prenant sa main dans la mienne,_ tu n'aurais pas créé des sortilèges pour… hum…

\- Si bien sûr mon amour, il y en a un en particulier que j'aimerai essayer avec toi la prochaine fois, _me dit-il d'une voix des plus aguicheuses avant de m'embrasser._

HPSS HPSS

Albus nous retiens bien trop longtemps à mon goût, le pire c'est qu'il semble s'en amuser grandement ! Harry nous apprit qu'il a effectivement vécu une nouvelle fois toute sa vie, bien que certaines parties commencent déjà à s'effacer de sa mémoire, « c'est mieux ainsi » nous a-t-il dit, ce qui ne me rassura pas.

Il nous a aussi expliqué qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas faire de légilimencie parce que cela aurait pu perturber les souvenirs, son cerveau n'aurait pas su si mon intrusion aurait été un souvenir ou non et aurait pu m'intégrer à un souvenir alors qu'en réalité je n'y étais pas.

Il s'excusa aussi auprès d'Albus de ne plus l'avoir reconnu, bien que nous savons tous trois que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et ce qui nous surprit le plus ce fut quand Harry mit son index sur sa tempe pour en sortir un souvenir, fit apparaitre une fiole dans son autre main et l'a fit léviter jusqu'à Albus qui l'attrapa par pur reflexe. Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il donne un souvenir à Albus, mais plutôt qu'il ait fait tout ceci sans baguette et sans un seul mot. Albus à raison, il est bien le plus grand sorcier vivant, même peut-être plus puissant qu'Albus et moi réunis.

\- Qu'est-ce Harry ? _Demanda gentiment Dumbledore._

\- C'est le souvenir de la bataille. _Dit-il calmement._

\- Pourquoi me le donnes-tu ? _Demanda-t-il étonné._

\- Je sais que vous avez envie de le voir, même si vous n'aurez pas osé me le demander. _Répondit-il en souriant._

\- Merci Harry. Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé. _Dit Albus émus._

\- C'est vrai, mais après l'avoir combattu autant d'année, je pense que vous avez tous deux le droit de savoir comment cela s'est passé. Puis, si vous arrivez à identifier quelques sortilèges lancés… Enfin je ne me fais pas d'illusion, peu de mot constructif on était dit ce jour-là.

\- Tous deux ? Tu veux bien que je le vois aussi ? _Demandai-je agréablement surpris._

\- Bien sûr, je t'aime et je ne veux rien te cacher. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez, j'ai vu un livre dans la bibliothèque qui me serait utile pour ma vue, si vous le permettez Albus ?

\- Oh ! Oui, oui bien sûr mon garçon. _Dit-il en se pressant déjà jusqu'à sa pensine, il était vraiment curieux celui-là, comme si je ne le savais pas !_

Harry ouvrit la main et un livre qui se trouvait quelque instant plus tôt dans la bibliothèque derrière lui sortit de son étagère pour se déposer délicatement à une page bien spécifique que commençait déjà à lire Harry. Je regarde Albus qui lui aussi avait tout vu en se tournant vers moi pour me dire de le rejoindre. Nous nous regardons avec des yeux ronds, non, nous n'avons pas tout vu c'est certain !

C'est sur cette pensée que je plonge à la suite d'Albus dans la pensine.


	11. La bataille finale

**Chapitre 11 : La bataille Finale**

Harry est dans la forêt Interdite, caché derrière les arbres. Il prit deux grandes inspirations et avança pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ainsi donc, tu as décidé, enfin, d'être courageux… _Dit Voldemort en le voyant arriver._

Harry ne répondit pas, il se tenait bien droit. Même quand Voldemort cria le sortilège de mort et qu'il le vit filler droit vers lui, il ne bougea pas. Un brouillard flou apparu devant nous.

\- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? _Demandai-je inquiet mon cœur battant la chamade d'avoir vu un sort mortel atteindre mon amour._

\- Harry est mort, il ne veut peut-être pas partager ce souvenir-là. _Dit-il en souriant._

Je ne réponds rien, attendant que le brouillard se dissipe. Nous sommes de nouveau dans la forêt mais tout est noir, nous ne faisons qu'entendre les sujets de Voldemort s'inquiétaient pour lui, il s'est aussi évanouie ? Sûrement. Il demande à Narcissa de vérifier la mort d'Harry, ce qu'elle confirma malgré qu'il en fut tout autre, c'était le seul moyen pour revenir jusqu'à Drago qui était resté au château.

Nous pouvons entendre les trop nombreux Doloris, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se réjouit d'avoir enfin tué Harry. Harry lui ne bouge pas, ne dit pas un mot, pas un gémissement, comme s'il était réellement mort. Hagrid dû le prendre dans ses bras et ils allèrent jusqu'au château.

L'obscurité de se souvenir est vraiment angoissant, nous ne voyons absolument rien, juste une faible lueur qui passe à travers les paupières d'Harry. Arrivé au château, Voldemort convoqua tout le monde dehors pour voir le corps d'Harry. Mais il y eut une énorme explosion qui dissipa les Mangemorts, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir les Mangemorts proches de lui regarder ailleurs, même Hagrid ne le regardait plus. Il sauta des bras du demi-géant et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité avant qu'Hagrid ne crie haut et fort qu'Harry avait disparu.

Harry essai de voir le pourquoi de l'explosion, mais il ne savait ce que s'était, il me vit juste au loin au moment où Voldemort me lança plusieurs sortilèges, connaissant ma trahison, mais aucun ne m'a touché, je comprends maintenant… Harry est mort pour nous sauver, tout comme sa mère il a accomplis de la vieille magie, et celle-ci avait aussi fait effet sur moi car il me savait de son côté.

Harry courra dans un coin assez éloigné pour rejoindre Neville pour lui demander s'il avait réussi à tuer Nagini, ce qu'il confirma. A l'instant où il se retourne pour ressortir, il voit un Mangemort en plein combat avec Albus. Quand un autre arrive derrière lui Harry commence à courir vers Albus, le Mangemort lance un sortilège de mort sur Albus alors qu'Harry le percuta violement et le sort manqua de peu Harry mais toucha l'autre Mangemort, Harry lui lance à son tour un sortilège de mort qui lui ne rata pas.

\- Ne meurt pas pour moi Harry ! _Dit Albus inquiet._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, j'ai une prophétie à accomplir avant de mourir. _Dit-il en faisant demi-tour sans attendre de réponse._

Harry court aussi vite qu'il le peut, évitant et lançant de nombreux sortilèges. Il a déjà de nombreuses blessures visibles sur le visage, mais elles disparaissent peu à peu par je ne sais quel miracle. A l'instant où il fit apparaitre un Protego autour d'un élève plus loin qui affrontait certainement un Mangemort qu'il ne pouvait voir, un sortilège de couleur jaune fonça sur lui, il eut tout juste le temps de se protéger, mais s'il ne put éviter complétement le sort et se défendis après un hurlement de douleur. Un sort d'écartèlement, je ne sais comment Harry y a survécu, mais le fait est qu'heureusement le sort n'a pas réellement aboutie.

J'eue à peine le temps de me dire qu'il allait falloir que je fasse une liste de potion à lui donner qu'Harry se remit à courir de plus belle. Albus était un peu plus loin avec Minerva combattant avec cinq Mangemorts, l'un deux lança un sortilège sur le plafond qui s'écroula, mais avant qu'ils aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit les pierres se transformèrent en fleurs, la stupeur donna un coup de main à Albus et Minerva qui ne tardèrent pas à les immobilisés.

\- C'était lui… _Dit Albus à côté de moi, stupéfié, les yeux ronds comme des billes._

\- Et ça ne fait que commencer ! _Dis-je en me rappelant ce qu'il avait fait pour moi._

Harry repart sans demander son reste, il essaie d'avancer en aidant le plus de monde possible, tuant ou immobilisant les Mangemorts avant de détruire leur baguette d'un sort. A mon plus grand désarrois, il reçut un nombre impressionnant de sorts, certains que je n'eue même pas le temps de voir fusé, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait. Parfois il ne pipait mot, tressaillait ou encore grognait de douleur, en se retenant parfois à grande peine d'hurler de douleur.

\- Je ne comprends même pas qu'il ait réussi à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres après autant de sorts ! _Dis-je à Albus._

\- Il n'avait pas le droit de fléchir, sa magie devait agir pour repousser au maximum les sortilèges, mais ils n'ont pu totalement disparaitre…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? _Demandai-je en suivant Harry vers la grande cours._

\- Maintenant qu'Harry se remet peu à peu, sa magie doit libérer les sorts contenus… Ils ont un moindre effet, mais certains ne sont pas à négliger Severus.

C'est en pleine réflexion que nous continuons de suivre Harry, une coupure s'est ajouté à sa cuisse avant qu'il ne la fasse disparaitre d'un geste de main. Puis je vis ce morceau de souvenir que j'avais déjà aperçu. Il vit Voldemort au loin et marcha doit vers lui, immobilisant tous ceux qu'il pouvait. Au loin je me vis combattant Lucius, puis Greyback arriva derrière moi les crocs de sorties pour me mordre. Harry lui lança un sortilège qui l'immobilisa, mon autre moi n'avait même pas tourné la tête, tellement pris dans mon combat que je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu… Il allait lancer un sortilège vers Lucius quand il me vit prendre le dessus, il repartit donc vers Voldemort. Au loin il vit Remus et Tonks allongés sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, morts, il vit Ron Weasley prendre le sortilège qui le paralysera de longues semaines. Il se tourna vers Voldemort puis commença le combat.

Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'un en face de l'autre, baguette brandit, Harry fit apparaitre ce fameux dôme d'un mouvement de baguette appris par cœur.

\- Alors Harry, on a peur d'être touché par d'autres sorts ? _Demanda Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais._

\- Non mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre Tom… _Répondit simplement Harry._

\- Je comprends que tu laisses tes amis mourir ! _Hurla-t-il._

\- Tu n'as donc pas remarqué Tom ? En allant me sacrifier j'ai accomplis la magie que tu ne comprendras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas leurs faire de mal, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu tuer Severus Snape.

On put lire la rage sur le visage du Lord Noir qui commença immédiatement le combat, il fut silencieux, aucuns des deux ne prononcent un seul mot. Je revis avec effroi cette scène, le morceau de souvenir que j'avais découvert touchait bientôt à sa fin. Nous allons prochainement savoir la suite, la fin de Voldemort.

Le rayon de lumière noir frappa Harry, alors qu'il évita un Avada Kedavra, celui qui lui fera voir en noir et blanc, ce qui fut, évidement, aussi le cas pour nous. Harry en fut déstabilisé et malheureusement son adversaire en profita, un autre sort le toucha à l'épaule arrachant un cri de douleur à Harry.

\- Harry… _Dit-il mauvais._

\- Voldemor… _Dit Harry en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur._

\- Oh j'ai oublié de te prévenir ? _Dit-il en ricanant, regardant Harry allongé sur le sol à sa merci._ Je t'ai lancé un petit sortilège pour que tu te rappelles d'avoir peur de mon nom !

\- Crois-tu que cela m'arrêtera ? _Dit Harry aussi fièrement qu'il le put._

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de force Potter ! Je vais te faire oublier jusqu'à ton nom, et tu me craindras, avant que tu me supplies de te tuer ! _Dit-il en lançant le sortilège d'oubli dont Harry avait, merci Merlin, réussi à faire disparaitre bien difficilement._

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as lancé mon petit Voldy… Mais cela n'a pas marché… _Dit Harry crispant les poings sachant ce qui l'attendait en disant cela._

\- Endoloris ! Prononça Voldemort avec toute la rage dont il était capable.

Pendant un instant j'oublie que ce n'est qu'un souvenir, j'assiste impuissant à la souffrance de mon amour, Harry avait jusque-là tenu face au Doloris, mais il est à présent affaiblis, et aussi puissant soit-il, il hurle de douleur. Je le regarde ce tordre de douleur, à la limite de la folie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause de quelques secondes et repris une nouvelle fois. Quand Harry saigna du nez et des oreilles il arrêta, signe d'une très proche folie.

\- Alors Harry, prêt à rejoindre ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère ? _Dit-il en levant sa baguette._

\- Avada Kedavra ! _Cria Harry en tendant la main vers Voldemort, le rayon vert partie avant même que nous puissions comprendre, même Voldemort ne comprit pas._ Il s'écroula mort au côté d'Harry, très mal en point.

HPSS HPSS

Albus et moi étions de nouveau dans le bureau, les yeux dans le vague avec en tête encore l'image d'Harry se tordant de douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes Albus alla s'assoir sans douceur dans son fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

Je me tourne vers Harry, il a toujours le livre à la main, mais nous regarde tristement. Ce sont ses souvenirs, mais c'est lui qui est triste pour nous ? Incroyable. Mon amour ne cesse de m'étonner. Je m'agenouille devant lui et le prends par la taille en posant ma tête sur ses cuisses oubliant la présence d'Albus. J'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi, m'assurer qu'il était bien vivant, qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas mal.

Tout cela n'était qu'un souvenir, mais il l'a tout de même vécu…

\- Comment… Pourquoi… _Essaye de demander Albus sans trouver les mots encore trop choqué._

\- Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à… Ça ? _Dis-je dans un murmure parfaitement audible._

\- Je devais le faire. _Répondit-il après un instant de réflexion._ Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais vaincre Voldemort coûte que coûte ! _Dit-il se crispant à la prononciation de ce nom._

\- J'ai reconnu quelques sorts Harry, il faudra que je te donne plusieurs potions, tu as sûrement des liaisons internes, Albus pense que ta magie a freiné les sorts mais que peu à peu ils reviennent.

\- Je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras Severus. _Me dit-il pour me rassurer en me passant la main dans les cheveux._

Je reprends contenance, me releva et m'assit sur le fauteuil en emportant Harry avec moi et l'assois sur mes genoux.

\- Merci. _Dis-je dans un souffle pour que seul lui entende._

\- Harry, merci pour avoir partagé ce souvenir. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, tu dois être fatigué. _Dit-il en souriant._

Je ne fus pas dupe, il fait cela pour moi, et peut-être aussi un peu pour lui, je serrai Harry comme s'il allait disparaitre, les Doloris étaient tellement puissants, maintenu bien trop longtemps !

\- Oui vous avez raison Professeur, cela fait peu de temps que je me suis réveillé… Puis-je vous emprunter ce livre ?

\- Bien sûr mon garçon, garde le autant de temps que tu voudras.

Nous partîmes rapidement, un de mes bras ne quittant pas mon Harry. Arrivé aux cachots il s'assit sur le canapé pendant que je reviens avec une quinzaine de potions dans les bras.

\- Tout ça ? _Dit-il en regardant les nombreuses potions que j'avais posées sur la table._

\- Oui, tu n'auras à les prendre qu'avant de dormir, il y a aussi une potion antidouleur et une de sommeil sans rêve. Comme ça tu dormiras calmement et ne te réveillera pas à cause de la douleur, car ça pourrait être le cas.

\- D'accord, je veux juste finir ça et je les prends avant de dormir, je suis vraiment fatigué…

\- Tu pourrais finir plus tard non ? _Demandai-je presser qu'on en finisse avec une partie de ces mauvais sorts._

Il se lève pour prendre un parchemin vierge et y gribouilla quelque chose puis me le tendit. Un sort et son mouvement…

\- Un nouveau sortilège ? _Dis-je curieux._ Pour ta vue ?

\- Oui, il faut que tu le dises en imaginant un arc-en-ciel ! Je pense que ça pourrait marcher !

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, espérant vraiment qu'il retrouve une vue normal, pourtant rien ne se passa…

\- Désolé… _Dis-je déçu._

\- Severus, ce n'est rien tu sais, même si je ne retrouve pas une vue normal je vois encore, je te vois toujours.

\- Oui c'est vrai mon amour, _dis-je en lui souriant,_ mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu ais ce que tu souhaites.

\- J'ai déjà ce que je souhaite. _Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser._

Il prit les potions, avec plus ou moins d'écœurement sous mon regard amusé. Il eut juste le temps de s'allonger sur le lit qu'il s'endormit en boxer sans avoir pu se mettre sous les draps. Je le recouvre du drap et me glisse contre son corps. Je ne vais certainement pas le quitter, pas après ce que j'ai vu…


	12. Des sorts fantastiques

**Chapitre 12 : Des sorts fantastiques !**

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je me réveille doucement d'un sommeil réparateur. Enfin ! Je garde les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de cette plénitude, allongé sur le côté, la tête sur l'épaule de Severus un bras posé sur lui. Je m'emplis de son odeur, le bonheur !

Je repense à la journée d'hier, riche en émotion pour tous. J'avais accepté de leur montrer la bataille finale, tout du moins une grande partie. Personne n'avait pu voir vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans ce dôme, et je sais que j'ai reçu un grand nombre de sorts dont je ne connaissais rien, j'ai peur qu'un sort se manifeste des mois ou des années après ce jour. Alors qui de mieux que les deux plus grands sorciers que je connaisse, dont un spécialisé en magie noire ?

En voyant leurs visages à la sortis de la pensine je cru avoir fait une erreur, ils étaient choqués, horrifiés même. Mais je voulais qu'ils sachent, je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre, l'un d'eux m'aurait demandé d'en parler. Mais comment expliquer oralement… Ça ? En tout cas je n'ai pas encore les mots. Les souvenirs sont bien plus explicites. Puis… Je ne voulais rien leurs cacher.

J'ai juste gardé pour moi ce que j'avais vécu en étant mort… J'ai vu mes parents, ils ont dit m'aimer et être fiers de moi, mais que j'avais encore une place chez les vivants, que quelqu'un m'y attendait. Ils m'ont aussi dit une chose que je n'ai pas encore comprise. Ils m'ont demandé d'avoir confiance en ma magie. Pourquoi ? Mystère… Peut-être disaient-ils cela pour la bataille finale ? Je sais que ma magie m'a soigné des trop nombreux sortilèges c'est certain, dont un qui aurait dû me faire tout oublier et retrouver devant Voldemort sans même me souvenir que je devais le tuer.

Dieu merci cela n'a pas été le cas et j'ai pu le provoquer assez pour qu'il se mette dans une rage incroyable pour le déstabiliser et le tuer. J'ai tout de même failli devenir fou, sans parler de la douleur infernal qui aurait effectivement pu me faire supplier Voldemort de me tuer…

En sortant de la pensine Severus m'a pris dans ses bras, certainement pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, Albus, lui, s'était assis dans son fauteuil. Nous sommes restés ainsi un moment, Albus n'avait pour une fois plus les mots. J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire, rien de moins, rien de plus.

C'est sur ces pensées que j'ouvre enfin les yeux, éblouis, pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de luminosité ce matin ? Je mets mon bras devant les yeux en poussant un grognement de douleur, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux yeux !

\- Un problème Harry ? _Me demande une voix anxieuse à côté de moi._

\- Mal aux yeux… Trop de lumière. _Dis-je difficilement avec le mal de crâne qui arrive doucement._

\- Ah ? Il n'y a pourtant pas plus de lumière que d'habitude… _Me dit-il soucieux._

J'essaie de rouvrir les yeux doucement. Mais c'est vraiment trop lumineux ! Une forte lumière verte est présente dans toute la pièce ! Je parle de nouveau, sans réfléchir à ce que cela implique.

\- Non Severus c'est pire que d'habitude ! C'est quoi ce vert brillant ? _Dis-je grognon en me figent tout comme Severus à mes mots._

\- Tu… Tu vois du vert ? _Me demande-t-il la voix rauque._

Je me fige sans rien dire, trop abasourdie par la vérité. Je m'assois en gardant les yeux fermés, je pose mes mains sur mes yeux pour les cacher et les ouvre dans la confortable noirceur que leurs procure mes mains. J'écarte mes doigts très légèrement pour laisser entrer un filet de lumière, c'est douloureux mais supportable. Les couleurs ! J'en vois de nouveau, j'aperçois la couleur argenté et un peu de vert. J'ouvre un peu plus mes doigts pour voir le vert des draps, un vert qui se décline en plusieurs tons selon où mes yeux se posent.

\- Je vois des couleurs ! _Dis-je heureux en enlevant précipitamment mes mains pour voir enfin mon amour._

\- Vas-y doucement Harry _! Dit-il en repositionnant une main sur mes yeux après avoir vu ma grimace de douleur d'avoir enlevé les miennes._

\- Je veux te voir Severus ! _Dis-je tristement._ Je ne te vois qu'en noir et blanc depuis que nous sommes ensemble !

\- Attends, je vais au moins tamiser au maximum les bougies et en éteindre, on va y aller doucement. Ça fait certainement trop de lumière pour tes yeux ! Les bougies vont se rallumer en douceur.

Je l'entends bouger et marmonner des formules. Je me rallonge sur le côté face à lui. Il en fait de même. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, nous sommes presque dans l'obscurité, pourtant j'ai tout de même un peu mal. Severus me regarde le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as réussi Harry ! C'est merveilleux… Tu es merveilleux. _Dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement._ Il faut juste espérer que tu n'auras pas trop de mal à t'habituer aux couleurs !

\- Si tu veux mon avis Severus… _Dis-je l'air taquin._ Ton arc-en-ciel est un peu trop coloré ! _Dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue._

 ** _POV Severus_**

\- Mon arc-en-ciel était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! _Dis-je en rougissant, ce qu'il ne pouvait voir dans cette quasi-obscurité, merci Merlin !_

J'ai moi aussi un nouveau regard sur la vie, depuis qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble, depuis que j'ai gouté la douceur de sa peau. Tout me parait plus beau, j'ai balayé mes vieux démons grâce à lui, il m'a aidé à devenir libre en vainquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il m'a surtout rendu vivant… J'apprends par cœur la couleur de sa peau, sa façon de rougir, ses lèvres rouges après nous être embrassés, ses iris qui changent de couleur dans la réflexion, dans la joie, dans l'extase…

\- Tu sais Severus, je ne vois peut-être pas grand-chose, mais je peux sentir tes joues se chauffer comme si… _Dit-il en laissant en suspend la phrase._

\- Comme si ? _Dis-je d'un ton froid en faisant semblant de remettre mon masque impassible._

\- Tu rougissais !

\- Mais absolument pas ! _Dis-je faussement outré en me collant à lui._ J'ai peut-être, tout simplement, très chaud… _Dis-je dans un murmure en embrassant son cou._

\- Très chaud ? _Me dit-il sur le même ton en rapprochant son corps un peu plus du mien._

\- Très, très chaud même… _Dis-je en frottant mon sexe en semi-érection contre le sien._ Tu n'avais pas un sort à utiliser ? _Dis-je pour changer de sujet._

\- Je l'utiliserai en tant voulu… _Me dit-il en basculant sur moi pour me chevaucher._

Il s'allonge sur moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau, longe ma mâchoire avec sa langue en déposant quelques baisers. Il glisse un peu plus bas pour mordiller mes tétons, une douce torture qui me fait frémir de contentement… Puis il descend au niveau de mon boxer, pose sa main dessus pour caresser mon sexe tendu.

\- En tant voulu ? _Demandai-je pour éviter de gémir._

Sans savoir comment, mon boxer disparut et une fraction de seconde plus tard une bouche chaude entoure mon membre de la plus exquise des façons, m'arrachant un long gémissement que j'essaie en vain de retenir.

\- Quand tu t'y attendras le moins… _Me répond-t-il avant de me reprendre de nouveau entre ses douces lèvres._

Dans les brumes de mon plaisir je suis tout de même intrigué par sa réponse, je ne doute pas qu'Harry me surprendrait, plus que ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre. Mon questionnement s'envola de mes pensées quand d'un coup de langue je me cambre en me retenant de jouir. Il arrête tout m'arrachant un grognement de frustration. Après quelques secondes, à l'instant où j'allais lui dire ou supplier de reprendre, il m'enfonça entièrement dans sa gorge en glissant au même moment deux doigts en moi après avoir jeté ses fameux sorts sans que je l'aie remarqué. En deux va et vient avec ses doigts il trouve ma prostate, dans un réflexe involontaire je me cambre pour jouir encore plus loin dans sa gorge, le tout accompagner de cries de jouissance que j'entendis à peine. Puis je m'effondre sur le lit en sueur avec des points noirs devant les yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique. _Me dit Harry la voix rauque après quelques minutes, il s'était allongé à côté de moi et caressait mon torse._ J'adore te voir rougir après t'avoir fait jouir… _Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre._

Je m'aperçus qu'effectivement la lumière était un peu plus forte, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour voir que lui aussi rougissait à ses propres paroles. J'ai envie de lui dire que c'est lui qui est magnifique, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, alors je décide de lui montrer. C'est à mon tour de m'allonger sur lui pour l'embrasser avec autant de passion et d'amour que je pus, je glisse une jambe entre les siennes et frotte son érection contre ma cuisse. Il pose ses mains sur mes fesses pour me coller encore plus à lui, je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille avant de reproduire geste pour geste ce qu'il m'a fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Je joue avec ses tétons un peu plus longtemps, adorant ses petits gémissements suaves…

Je place mes deux jambes entre les siennes, frottant mon sexe de nouveau en érection contre le sien, et descend de plus en plus jusqu'à avoir ma tête entre ses cuisses, je lui caresse évitant soigneusement de toucher sa verge fièrement dressée.

\- Sev… _Gémit-il au moment où ma main entoure son érection._

\- Oui mon amour ? _Dis-je souriant._

Il ne put répondre, en partie parce que j'avais commencé à suçoter son gland. Il dit mon prénom dans une litanie sans fin dont je ne me lasse pas d'entendre, pendant que j'entame une fellation, que j'adore lui procurer. Je l'aspire en finissant mon va et vient par passer la langue dans la fente de son gland pendant que je prépare son antre à mon futur passage sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui faire subir ce traitement longtemps, il bouge le bassin sur mes doigts, je sens son anneau se resserrer autour d'eux. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus aigus, proche de la jouissance. J'entame donc une fellation plus profonde et intense, en joignant un troisième doigt aux deux autres encore en mouvement, ce qui le fit jouir quelques secondes plus tard.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions je me relève pour me mettre à genou entre ses jambes et dirige mon sexe douloureux d'avoir tant attendu, vers son anneau que j'avais bien dilaté. Je le pénètre doucement mais d'une seule poussée ce qui nous fit tous les deux gémir de contentement. Je m'allonge sur lui en caressant son corps, sa peau est si douce, il frémit sous mes doigts, je lui embrasse le cou puis lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Tu es magnifique Harry. _Dis-je en commençant des mouvements de bassin ample et lent._

Il me passe une main dans les cheveux et m'approche de son visage pour m'embrasser, nous aspirons mutuellement nos gémissements de plaisir, j'ai envie de le prendre sauvagement mais je veux faire durer le plaisir, qu'il n'en puisse plus. Je sors de lui entièrement et donne un coup de rein puissant qui toucha sa prostate, je vis ses yeux se révulser à peine une seconde.

\- Oh Merlin ! _Dit-il haletant._ Severus arf… _Essaie-t-il de dire après avoir renouveler cette action._

\- Oui Harry ? _Dis-je difficilement entre deux coups de reins profonds._

Je lui donne un puissant coup de rein qui le fit crier et me fit sourire de fierté. Je sors de lui en prenant son sexe de nouveau érigé fièrement, je le masturbe en passant mon pouce sur son gland ce qui eut don de le faire trembler de plaisir. Je le prends en bouche juste pour un aller et retour sur sa verge. Il s'allonge sur le côté et je me place derrière lui en plaçant une jambe entre les siennes. Juste avant de le pénétrer je l'entends murmurer une incantation.

\- Voluptatem Shared. _Murmure-t-il pendant que je lève légèrement sa jambe alors que je ressens une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre._

\- Oh Putain Harry ! _Dis-je après l'avoir pénétrer d'un rapide coup de rein._

A l'instant où je l'avais pénétré, j'avais sentis moi aussi la sensation d'être pénétré. Heureusement que j'avais encore un minimum de contrôle, sinon il est certain que j'aurai jouis. Par étonnement je dirige ma main vers mes fesses puis passe un doigt sur mon anus qui est fermé malgré la sensation d'être remplis. J'entame par curiosité un mouvement de bassin et je sentis pour la première fois de ma vie la sensation de pénétré et de l'être en même temps dans un même mouvement. Je continue pendant quelques secondes mes mouvements plus ou moins intense, comme Harry je ne pus empêcher des gémissements sortir de mes lèvres sous cette merveilleuse sensation.

\- Merlin Harry ! _Dis-je en m'arrêtant pour pouvoir aligner deux mots._ C'est quoi ce sort ?

\- Le partage de plaisir _. Dit-il en riant._

\- Je ressens ce que tu ressens ? _Demandai-je curieux profitant de ce moment de répit pour durer plus longtemps._

\- Oui, tu as les même sensations que si tu étais pénétré, et moi les même que si je le faisais réellement. C'est pour le moment limité à ses deux parties làaaa… _Dit-il en finissant dans un gémissement quand j'eue entamé de nouveaux mouvements._

Je n'avais plus envie de parler, les questions viendraient plus tard. Je veux profiter un maximum de ces douces sensations. J'ai la sensation d'être pris entre deux hommes alors qu'en réalité nous ne sommes que deux, ce qui me va parfaitement étant bien trop possessif pour partager mon Harry. Nous ne sommes que gémissement, j'ai des points blancs devant les yeux, proche de la jouissance, c'est avec une volonté incroyable que j'arrive à sortir de lui. Je ne voulais pas jouir tout de suite. J'aide Harry à s'allonger sur le ventre, n'ayant sûrement pas assez de force pour tenir à quatre pattes. Sans réfléchir j'écarte ses fesses et passe ma langue sur son anus, je ressens la même sensation sur le mien, j'accentue ma caresse buccale, j'entame un mouvement de va et vient avec la langue en prenant son sexe en main pour le masturber. Je sens les mêmes mouvements que je lui procure, je suis perdu dans un abysse de sensations. J'ai bien trop envie de prendre sauvagement pour faire durer cette torture plus longtemps, lui comme moi n'en pouvons plus.

Je m'allonge sur lui et le pénètre doucement, ayant la même sensation de pénétration je ne pus me contrôler. Je le pénètre tout de suite rapidement, profondément. Je ne sais lequel d'entre nous crie le plus fort mais ça m'excite terriblement. J'entends de moins en moins, ma vue se brouille. Je ne sens que la chaleur et l'étroitesse d'Harry autour de mon sexe et cette étrange et délicieuse impression d'être pénétré au même rythme. D'un coup de rein sous un différend angle je touche sa prostate et bien évidement je sens qu'on tape la mienne. Harry bouge en dessous de moi pour accentuer le mouvement, touchant à chaque coup de rein la prostate, ayant gardé le même angle, je ne dure pas plus longtemps, en quelque coup de rein je jouis en Harry en sentant moi aussi un liquide chaud se répandre en moi. Je m'affale sur Harry totalement essoufflé, je ne me suis pas entendu crier ma jouissance finale, ni moi ni Harry, pourtant je suis certain que c'est l'un, voir le meilleur orgasme que nous ayons eu.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes j'arrive à me retirer de lui pour me mettre sur le côté, Harry lui ne bouge pas. J'eue peur de lui avoir fait du mal trop concentré sur mon plaisir. Pourtant s'était bien ce que lui ressentait aussi ?

\- Ca va Harry ? _Demandai-je inquiet en haletant toujours._

Il tourne la tête vers moi, un sourire béat sur le visage ce qui me rassure instantanément, il est en sueur tout comme moi, haletant aussi. C'est quand je le vis comme ça que je me rendis compte que la lumière a quasiment reprit une intensité normal.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais fait essayer… Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre… C'était… Wouah… _Dit-il difficilement._

\- Oui, c'était… Fantastique ! _Dis-je comblé._

Il se mit sur le côté pour se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à coller son corps au mien, l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, doucement nous sombrons tous les deux dans le sommeil post-orgasmique.

HPSS HPSS

A mon réveil une sensation de froid m'assaillis, je me glisse sous les draps, avant de comprendre que le problème n'est autre que l'absence d'Harry dans le lit. J'ouvre en grand les yeux, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, mais j'entends la douche. C'est donc avec un sourire sûrement totalement pervers que je rejoins mon amour pour une douche des plus plaisantes.

Après une douche qui dura bien plus que nécessaire, nous entrons dans mon salon pour aller commander un bon petit-déjeuner, l'effort physique nous avait donné une faim de loup !

\- Tu n'as plus mal aux yeux ? Tu vois de nouveau les couleurs ? _Demandai-je en le voyant regarder mon salon._

\- Non je n'ai plus mal et oui je vois de nouveau les couleurs, ton appartement est vraiment magnifique ! _Dit-il en s'approchant de moi jusqu'à se coller à moi._ A l'image de l'homme en dessous de ses robes noires… _Me murmura-t-il aux creux de l'oreille avant de m'embrasser et d'appeler un elfe._

Le petit déjeuner gargantuesque qu'Harry avait commandé se déroula lentement et calmement. Il avait effectivement retrouvé une vue parfaite, même encore mieux qu'avant étant donné qu'il n'a plus besoin de lunette. Nous avons parlés de sujet léger, laissant les sujets douloureux comme le souvenir de la bataille finale, sa recherche d'horcruxes à plus tard. Nous avons enfin le temps.

Harry veut voir ce qu'il peut faire pour réparer le château. Il ne reste plus tant de temps que ça avant la réouverture de l'école. Si quelqu'un peut réparer ce château s'est certainement lui, le plus grand sorcier de ce temps et celui avec qui Poudlard s'est lié.

C'est donc sans aucune gêne, que nous apparaissons main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, devant un Albus fou de joie et une Minerva, Pomona et Poppy totalement abasourdies. Tout comme Harry je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette vue.


	13. Reconstruction et révélation

Excusez-moi pour ce retard, je vais vite me rattraper. De plus cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas replongé dans cet univers, et entre temps j'en ai écris d'autre, alors j'ai commencé à relire ma fic, et finalement j'ai même commencé à la corriger ! Donc si vous voyez dans vos notifications qu'il y a eu du changement c'est juste que j'ai décidé de réactualiser mes chapitres ! Rien de trop important, juste les fautes d'orthographes, de frappe et quelque rajout qui pour le moment ne sont pas trop important !

Sachez aussi que je fais de nombreuse recherche pour éviter d'écrire des âneries, et j'en ai fais plusieurs sur la symbolique des couleurs et des animaux, surtout un (vous comprendrez), donc si vous voyez une incohérence, ou un commentaire à rajouter n'hésitez pas ! Bien sûr je n'ai pas forcément tout détaillée, mais si quelque chose vous choque vraiment je vous en pris, dites le moi ! Merci et Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _POV Harry_**

Quand nous arrivons dans la cours, je ressens cet étrange mélange de magie, une magie à l'état brut. Je regarde les quatre personnes déjà présentes, et ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la vue qu'ils nous offraient. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrai notre tête de maison perdre son légendaire regard sévère, je l'aurai immédiatement transformé en fouine !

Sans préambule je lâche la main de Severus, je le sens se tendre de surprise alors que j'avance déjà vers le centre de cette cours encore ravagée par la guerre. C'est ici que j'ai vu Voldemort lancé des sorts de mort sur Severus, c'est ici que la peur qui s'est infiltrée en moi fut fulgurante. J'avais peur pour lui, j'aurai préféré mourir, souffrir, plutôt que lui ne souffre ou ne meurt. C'est ici que les sentiments ont le plus fait rage en moi.

Je ferme calmement les yeux, visionnant de mémoire la scène, je laisse la magie couler en moi, je la sens ressortir de mon corps par volute. En ouvrant les yeux je vis avec stupéfaction, comme ceux présents, des vagues de magie violette, avec des touches de bleu, voler autour de moi. De plus, je commence peu à peu à m'élever au-dessus du sol. Quand je fus à près de deux mètres, je commence à me mouvoir. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais je sens au plus profond de moi une magie puissante qui ne demande qu'à s'extérioriser, une magie que je saurai contrôler même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois les gravats au sol, puis le château face à moi, je comprends, enfin. Le château fait partie de moi, tout comme je fais partis de lui, je n'ai pas voulu guérir, alors il en fait de même. Je me suis laissé sombrer, il en fait donc de même, Dumbledore m'a bien dit qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé quelques sortilèges qui fonctionnaient, mais depuis quand ? Depuis que j'étais avec Severus ? C'est trop pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Je regarde mon mentor qui en fait de même, il me renvoie mon sourire, il avait compris, mais il me fallait du temps.

\- Merci Albus. _Dis-je tout bas, sachant que dans ce silence religieux il m'entendrait parfaitement._

Il hoche la tête humblement. Il n'y a plus besoin de mot, j'ai une soudaine envie d'agir. Pour ne pas manquer de blesser quelqu'un je les fis léviter pour les placer derrière moi, non sans des cris de protestation et de surprise.

\- Nous aurons une meilleure vue d'ici ! _Dit Albus excité comme un gosse._

Je laisse mes sentiments sortir de mon corps, ma magie, je remplace la colère, la haine, la peur, l'angoisse et la rage que j'ai ressentis lors de la bataille à cet endroit même, pour les remplacer par l'amour, la joie, le soulagement, le calme d'une vie tranquille, la sérénité et un peu de sagesse. A l'instant où je laisse mes sentiments envahir mon corps, je vois la magie s'agiter. Je fais des gestes avec mes mains comme si j'étais pris dans une sorte de transe, tout en étant totalement conscient, je n'ai juste plus vraiment leurs contrôle. Et je vois, nous voyons, les gravats se soulever légèrement du sol et se reconstruire entre eux, puis se replacer sur les murs du château, comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais quittés.

 ** _POV Severus_**

Je regarde la magie d'Harry sortir de son corps, un doux violet avec des nuances de bleu. Je ne sais pas s'il sait ce que cela veut dire, la signification des couleurs n'est pas vue à Poudlard, pourtant quand on rencontre un puissant sorcier, cela peut-être utile de reconnaître la couleur de sa magie qui n'est autre que son état d'esprit actuel. Le violet est symbole de méditation et de paix, et le bleu, lui, symbole de sagesse et de sérénité. Je fus empli de joie dès que j'ai vu ces couleurs sortir de mon amour. Il est en paix, du moins à cet instant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Albus qui lui aussi regardait fièrement Harry.

Je sens mes pieds se décoller du sol et ne pus m'empêcher de sortir ma baguette, mais ce n'est autre qu'Harry, qui pour « notre sécurité », a voulu nous faire voler ! Bien que je lui fasse confiance, je n'aime pas trop ne pas avoir le contrôle. Tout comme mes collègues je préfère ne pas faire un mouvement pour être sûr de ne pas tomber.

C'est ébahi que je regarde le château se reconstruire sous mes yeux. Nous avons essayé tellement de sorts, lu d'innombrable livres, et mon morveux de Gryffondor y arrive en deux minutes ? Me revint en tête « l'union » d'Harry à Poudlard, est-ce qu'il avait raison, que tout vient de lui ?

Après la cours, nous avons baladé Harry dans tous les recoins du château que nous n'arrivions pas à reconstruire, en étant attentif, et en ayant vu le souvenir de la bataille grâce à Harry, je compris pourquoi ses endroits ne voulaient pas être réparé, chaque endroit étaient liés à son chemin jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait vécu, ressenti faisait officie de fantôme, sauf que ce n'est pas un être qui est apparu pour hanter les lieux mais ses souvenirs qui avaient envahis les lieux et empêchaient par la même occasion la reconstruction de certaines zones.

Après que la dernière pierre du château se soit remise à sa place, comme si elle y avait toujours été, nous atterrissons une nouvelle, et dernière fois, au sol. Aucuns de mes collègues ne nous avaient quittés, même si nous ne faisions que regarder Harry, nous voulions voir ce prodige ! Tout le monde félicita Harry, et Minerva s'empressa d'aller dans son bureau pour envoyer des lettres aux familles comme quoi le château va bel et bien rouvrir à la rentrée de septembre !

Alors que je pensais que nous rejoignions le bureau d'Albus, Harry tourne dans un couloir à l'opposer, nous le suivons sans protester. Nous allons voir Poudlard, l'entité qui nous a appris le sort d'amnésie, et qui nous a replongées, Albus et moi, dans des souvenirs que nous aurions préférés ne pas vivre, en tout cas, pour ma part.

En entrant dans la salle Harry laissa la porte ouverte en nous faisant signe d'entrer. Trois fauteuils font face à un autre, Harry nous fit signe de nous assoir pendant qu'il part devant le blason de Poudlard. Cette fois-ci il fit juste glisser ses doigts contre le tissus, et Poudlard apparu une nouvelle fois.

\- Bonjour Messieurs. _Dit-elle en souriant._ Installons-nous Harry, tu sais déjà que ce que tu viens me demander est impossible et je vais devoir t'expliquer pourquoi.

\- Mais si je ne vous la rends pas… _Commence Harry en s'asseyant entre Albus et moi._

\- Il ne se passera bien de plus que si je pouvais la reprendre Harry. _Dit-elle calmement en s'installant à son tour, elle nous regarde et reprit._ Harry veut me rendre la magie que je lui ai donnée.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! _Dit-il têtu._

\- Harry, en réalité je ne t'ai donné que ce que ton ancêtre m'avait demandé.

\- Mon ancêtre ? _Demanda-t-il perdu, tout comme nous._

\- Réfléchis Harry. Quel est ton patronus ?

\- Un Cerf… Comme mon père.

\- Merlin _! Dit-on Albus et moi au même moment._

\- Merlin ? _Dit Harry déconcerté._ Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas entendu dire que mon père avait d'aussi puissant pouvoir que moi !

\- Parce que ce n'était pas le cas Harry. Tous sorciers descend de Merlin, mais cela ne suffit pas, il faut être dans la branche la plus directe et le mériter.

Je regarde Harry qui est totalement bouche bée, il ne comprend pas, moi je commence à peine, mais je suis encore sous le choc. Albus lui aussi est surpris, mais étrangement cela ne le surprend pas autant que nous deux. Ce vieux fou se doutait encore de quelque chose ! Il aura décidément toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous !

\- Le Cerf est un animal très important pour Merlin, ton père était reconnu comme un descendant digne de Merlin, mais il lui manquait la maturité et une noblesse du cœur qui n'égale pas la tienne. Ne t'y méprend pas ! _Rajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant l'air boudeur d'Harry._ Ton père était quelqu'un de bien, mais malheureusement, il a parfois fait de mauvaises choses par jalousie.

Harry tourne la tête vers moi, oui, James Potter avait fait de moi son bouc émissaire, juste à cause de mon amitié avec Lily.

\- Et vous croyez réellement que moi, Harry Potter, ai une plus grande maturité et noblesse de cœur que mon père ? _Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel tout en souriant._

J'en souris aussi, ainsi qu'Albus, nous avons appris à connaitre Harry, moi depuis moins longtemps qu'Albus c'est certain. Pourtant nous savons tous deux qu'Harry est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qui ne le reconnait pas lui-même. Est-il est meilleur que son père ? Oui, il l'est, il a tout pris de Lily, et même plus. Il n'a jamais réellement cherché les ennuis, les petites bagarres avec Malfoy ne sont qu'un moyen de reconnaître mutuellement l'existence de l'autre en tant que Prince de leur maison respective. Il a un cœur pur, le fait que Merlin lui-même l'ait reconnu comme descendant officiel ne fait qu'attester ce fait. Il est quelqu'un de profondément bon, il n'y a qu'un fou qui pourrait dire le contraire.

\- Je ne le crois pas Harry, j'en suis sûre ! _Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement._ Il est venu me donner cette magie pour toi, et j'ai accomplis mon devoir.

\- Mais… Merlin a vécu des siècles avant que le château ne soit construit…

\- Merlin avait la capacité de lire dans l'avenir et dans le passé, mais aussi de voyager à travers le temps Harry. Il est venu ici avant de mourir, il m'a simplement dit : « Il vivra de longues années de souffrance avant de trouver le bonheur, mais il sera déjà puissant et aura un cœur pur. Vous comprendrez quand vous le verrez. » Et effectivement Harry. J'ai compris.

\- Cela importe peu. Dit-il après une longue minute de silence. Je veux juste être heureux, vivre ma vie avec ceux que j'aime. Et aider les autres à vivre plus tranquillement la leur.

Nous sourions tous à ses mots, Harry démontre une fois de plus qu'il a un cœur pur. Merlin, j'ai l'impression de l'aimé un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Est-ce que je le mérite ? Dois-je le garder auprès de moi, l'ex Mangemort ? Tout d'un coup, je me dégoûte. Ce jeune homme à côté de moi mérite bien plus que ce que je lui donne, il est mille fois meilleur que moi. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas certain que qui que ce soit le mérite, il est tellement bon.

Je n'entends qu'un vague chuchotis dû à la discussion entre Harry et Albus, ce dernier lui parle de ce qu'il sait de Merlin. Je lève les yeux vers Poudlard, elle me regarde étrangement, quand je repartis une nouvelle fois dans un souvenir, mais cette fois ce n'est pas le mien.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _Nous sommes toujours dans la même pièce, mais il n'y a que Poudlard et un vieil homme devant elle. Il a une longue robe de sorcier marron claire, ainsi qu'une barbe aussi longue que celle d'Albus. Il ne regarde pas Poudlard, mais moi, comme s'il me voyait._

 _\- Bonjour Severus. Commença-t-il posément. J'ai vu dans l'avenir que tu te poseras des questions sur ta relation avec mon descendant. Sache qu'en tant que descendant de moi-même. Dit-il en souriant. Il ne peut aimer qu'une seule fois. S'il t'a choisi, c'est que c'est toi qu'il veut et qu'il n'aimera personne d'autre que toi dans toute sa vie. C'est une bénédiction comme une malédiction, tâche de ne pas mourir jeune, je ne voudrai pas avoir à accueillir mon descendant aussi rapidement._

 _Il me regarda une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, j'avais presque l'impression de voir Albus, la sagesse qui vient avec l'âge certainement. Harry m'est donc destiné pour moi seul ? Je reste septique quelque instant, je ne peux croire à cette chance._

 _\- L'attirance que tu avais pour sa mère n'était qu'en lien avec lui. Ta magie ressentait ce lien qui allait t'unir à lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour Severus, tu es l'âme-sœur, comme on dit ici-bas, d'un descendant de Merlin, je sais que tu seras à la hauteur._

 _Âme_ _-sœur… Tout s'éclairci enfin pour moi, cet étrange attirance, cette amitié plus que particulière tout en sachant au fond de moi que je n'aimais pas Lily d'un amour véritable. Ma magie est liée à celle d'Harry et inversement. Mon cœur est à cet instant soulagé d'un poids indescriptible._

 _\- De plus, étant donné que je sais que tu montreras ceci à ton compagnon, j'aurai un mot à lui dire. Dit-il simplement en regardant ailleurs une nouvelle fois._

 _\- Bonjour Harry. Tu es bien plus digne d'être moi que je ne l'ai été pendant plus de la moitié de ma vie. J'ai compris, assez tard, ce que je pouvais faire de mes pouvoirs. Mais toi, tu sauras le moment venu. Tu es puissant, et par certain côté certainement bien plus puissant que moi, tu as un compagnon qui saura t'épauler et t'aimer comme il se doit. N'oublie pas que la seule limite à ta magie est ton imagination. Tu seras capable de déplacer des montagnes si tu le souhaites, c'est autant une image que littéral ! Finit-il dans un rire. Je vous laisse découvrir d'autre surprise, après tout que serait la vie sans imprévue ? Vivez heureux, je vous retrouverai… Ailleurs._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

C'est avec une certaine difficulté que je reprends pied avec la réalité. Je vis Albus et Harry me regarder étrangement. Depuis combien de temps étais-je parti dans ce souvenir ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce fut Albus qui nous réveilla tous.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir, de nous remettre de nos émotions tranquillement.

\- Vous avez raison, allez-vous reposer. _Dit Poudlard en se levant._

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? _Demanda subitement Harry._ Après tout ce que vous avez fait…

\- Je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Venez me voir quand vous le souhaitez, cela me fera plaisir. Même vous Albus, Severus, vous pourrez rentrer, il suffit de se mettre face à la porte et si vos intentions sont bonnes, ce dont je ne doute pas, elle apparaîtra et s'ouvrira.

Après avoir promis à Poudlard de revenir la voir, nous sommes partis. C'est ma main dans celle d'Harry que je commençai à l'attirer vers les cachots quand Albus nous arrêta.

\- Au fait mes garçons. _Dit-il en souriant avec une lueur plus que dangereuse, de mon point de vue, au fond des yeux._ Comme nous l'a dit Poudlard, le Cerf est le symbole de Merlin, enfin disons d'Harry étant donné que tout tourne autour de cet animal pour toi mon garçon. Mais sachez que le Cerf représente en plus d'un appétit sexuel démesuré… _Dit-il en souriant à pleine dents pendant qu'Harry et moi devenons rouges tomate._ Il a une fécondité incroyable. Je suis désolé de parler de cela avec vous… _Dit-il absolument pas désolé et surtout sans aucune gêne apparente autre que la rougeur sur ses joues._ Mais vous devriez vous protégez, enfin le risque c'est surtout quand toi, Harry, tu…

\- Oui, oui. _M'empressai-je d'ajouter._ Nous avons parfaitement compris !

Et sans un mot de plus nous lui tournons le dos pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible dans nos cachots ! Parler de ma vie sexuelle avec Albus n'est certainement pas une conversation que j'aurai aimé avoir ! Je pus même juger l'avoir entendu rire quand nous avons passé le premier couloir.


	14. Mise au point

L'un des plus longs chapitre, pour le moment, de cette fic. Mais le lemon prend, je pense, beaucoup de place ! Je vous laisse deviner sur quoi se portera le prochain chapitre !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Mise au point**

En rentrant, je montre le souvenir de Merlin à Harry. Il est touché et comme moi, intrigué mais pour une autre raison.

\- Tu pensais me quitter ? _Dit-il entre peur et colère._

\- Oui Harry… Tu es… Toi et moi, je…

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé entendre le grand Severus Snape dire une phrase aussi peu censée ! _Dit-il d'un ton narquois._

\- Harry ! _Dis-je faussement outré, pour reprendre sincèrement._ Tu es tellement meilleure que moi.

\- Pourquoi ? _Me demande-t-il._

Je le regarde sans rien dire, l'évidence pour moi ne lui saute apparemment pas aux yeux. Je revois défiler ma vie sous mes yeux pendant que j'énumère mes fautes.

\- Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma mère des coups de mon père. _Dis-je d'un ton neutre et lointain._ J'ai repoussé ma meilleure amie parce qu'en voulant l'impressionner j'ai mis sa vie en danger. J'ai voulu l'impressionné en devenant Mangemort, _dis-je avec un rire froid et sans humour._ J'ai mis votre vie en danger en rapportant cette prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai tué, de nombreuses fois, même si je ne le voulais pas, je l'ai fait.

Je regarde de nouveau Harry, il ne dit rien, ne montre aucunes émotions à part de la curiosité et un certain étonnement. Et cela me frappe de plein fouet, cette faute, aussi grave que toutes les autres réunis.

\- Je ne me suis pas soucié de toi. _Dis-je en colère contre moi._ J'ai fait la promesse de te protéger et pourtant, je n'ai pas vérifié une seule fois si tu allais bien ! _Dis-je en haussant le ton._ Qu'as-tu vécu Harry à cause de moi ? Je sais que je ne sais pas tout, je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute. Je devais te protéger… _Dis-je dans un souffle en m'écroulant à ses pieds en larme comme il y a des années de cela devant Albus._ Je t'en voulais tellement, je croyais aimer ta mère… Je pensais… Tu étais l'enfant de celle que j'aimais le plus et de celui que je détestais tout autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je t'ai haï, Harry. Toi, un enfant, je t'ai haï par jalousie. _Dis-je en criant avant de me calmer pour continuer dans un murmure parfaitement audible._ Je t'ai abandonné à Pétunia Evans alors que je savais ce qu'elle pensait de nous, et pourtant… Pourtant j'ai toujours voulu croire que tu n'étais qu'un gamin pourri gâté, j'ai voulu voir de toi ce que je voulais. Je t'ai rendu la vie impossible pendant tes études, j'avais si peur qu'un enfant sans défense puisse me faire dû mal…

Harry s'agenouilla devant moi pendant que mes larmes continuaient de couler en silence, quand il me toucha la joue un frisson de bien-être me parcourut. Je relève la tête pour y voir de la tristesse.

\- Comment peux-tu m'aimer Harry ? Je suis si… Pathétique. _Demandai-je en attendant une réponse la peur au ventre._

Il ne me répondit pas, le silence se fit pendant que nous nous regardons toujours. Il prend un air concentré, réfléchissant peut-être à la réponse, et s'il ne trouve aucune raison de m'aimer ? Une autre peur me prend, tout tourbillonne autour de moi, de lui avoir dit tout haut ce que je n'ai jamais dit me perturbe au plus haut point.

\- Pour ce qui est de ta mère Severus, tu n'étais qu'un enfant et c'est tellement difficile de combattre sa propre famille, celle qui connait nos faiblesses. _Dit-il doucement en essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces._ Pour être devenu Mangemort… Quoi que je dise tu t'en voudras toujours, et c'est cela qui a fait de toi un homme meilleur, tu as appris de tes erreurs. Si ce n'est pas toi qui avais rapporté la prophétie cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, mais je comprends que la mort de ma mère te pèse sur la conscience. Dit toi que… Tu as rattrapé ta faute, tu as été espion très longtemps au péril de ta vie, tu aurais pu partir sans te soucier de moi, tu ne l'as pas fait et tu m'as sauvé de nombreuses fois.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je le regarde dans les yeux, buvant ses paroles qui ne sont qu'un baume apaisant sur mon cœur meurtri. Je ne pleure plus, je n'en ai plus la force.

\- Moi aussi j'ai tué Severus, c'était la guerre, mais j'ai tout de même du sang sur les mains, tu me diras que ce n'est pas la même chose… C'est vrai. Tu as tué pour rester en vie et protéger ta couverture, combien de vie as-tu sauvé en contrepartie ? C'est dur de se dire cela, je le sais crois-moi, pourtant… C'est vrai. Mais il n'y a que toi qui peux te pardonner, ou du moins essayer, moi je n'ai pas à le faire… Je comprends, et je ne t'en veux pas. _Dit-il en faisant une pause pendant que je fermais les yeux le cœur à la fois douloureux et un peu plus serein._

Un nouveau silence plus calme se fit, la tension était toujours là en moi… Il me répondait dans le même ordre que j'avais énoncé mes crimes, la plus importante allait venir. Il le savait, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il mit plus de temps à reprendre.

\- Personne ne s'est soucié de moi chez les Dursley. _Dit-il d'un ton triste mais sans reproche._ Certains pensaient certainement que j'allais être aimé, le fils de sa sœur… On aurait pu penser que la seule famille qu'il me restait allait m'aimer un minimum. Personne n'est venu, ni toi, ni Dumbledore, ni personne d'autre. C'était… Horrible. _Dit-il en se perdant soudainement dans ses pensées._ J'ai pensé que j'avais mérité tout cela… Moi, le monstre… _Dit-il en versant une larme qui me serra le cœur, puis il me regarda de nouveau quand ma main toucha sa joue pour le réconforter._ Tu n'y peux rien Severus, tu as promis de me protéger mais pensais-tu vraiment que ma tante aurait agis ainsi ? _Me demanda-t-il._

Je réfléchis à peine quelques secondes. Oui elle nous détestait, elle nous jalousait Lily et moi, mais non, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle pourrait faire cela à un enfant.

\- Non mais… _Commençai-je avant d'avoir de nouveau le doigt d'Harry sur les lèvres._

\- Personne ne savait Severus, personne n'y aurait pensé. J'ai fait disparaitre un mage noir bébé, les gens ont oubliés que je n'étais en réalité qu'un enfant sans défense. Mais je n'en veux à personne. Je me dis que… Sa devait certainement se passer comme ça…

\- Notre passé fait ce que nous sommes… _Murmurai-je à moi-même après un long silence._

\- Oui Severus. Et même s'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurai aimé ne pas vivre, je ne regrette pas de les avoir vécus si c'est pour avoir eu la chance de croiser ton chemin et de faire partie de ta vie. _Dit-il d'une voix douce avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Je me relève en l'emportant avec moi, nos bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Je colle mon corps au sien en posant une main dans le creux de ses reins pendant que l'autre va se nicher dans ses cheveux. Je me sens mieux, je me sens bien, enfin à ma place. Harry se détache de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu… Ne me laisseras pas ? _Demanda-t-il hésitant._

\- Je suis bien trop égoïste pour ça. J'ai bien trop envie d'être heureux _. Dis-je sincèrement en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille._ Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Severus. _Dit-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres._ Mais… Je vais devoir te punir de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de me quitter. _Dit-il avec un sourire des plus pervers._

\- Que… _Commençai-je sans jamais pouvoir finir ma phrase._

J'avais à peine eue le temps de voir Harry esquisser un geste de main que je me retrouvais dans le noir, assis sur une chaise. Mon corps était comme collé à la chaise, mes jambes ne pouvaient être déplacées des pieds de la chaise, je ne pouvais pas me lever et mes mains étaient liées dans mon dos.

\- Harry ? _Demandai-je un peu perdu._

\- Oui mon amour ? _Répondit-il en posant une main sur ma cuisse qui me fit me rendre compte de ma nudité._

\- Tu vas me… punir ? _Demandai-je en ne pouvant empêcher mon sexe de se dresser avec toutes les idées plus perverses les unes que les autres qui défilèrent devant mes yeux._

Il enlève sa main de ma cuisse et pendant un moment je n'entends plus rien, juste une légère respiration que j'essaie d'écouter. Foutue moquette ! Je sursaute presque en le sentant derrière moi, il doit être à genou car mes mains touchent son ventre par-dessus son t-shirt. Je ne me gêne pas pour glisser mes doigts sur lui, grâce au peu de mouvement que je peux avoir. C'est une façon de réclamer son attention, ses caresses, jamais je ne lui dirai ! Je suis Severus Snape après tout, on ne me fera pas avouer aussi facilement. Il mordille doucement mon oreille pendant que moi j'essaie au maximum de ne pas bouger, ne pas lui montrer que j'en veux plus, bien plus.

\- Je te ferai craquer. _Me murmura-t-il avant de se relever._

\- Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous ! _Dis-je d'un ton dur, reprenant le vouvoiement sans y prendre garde sous le coup de la tension, ainsi que pour essayer de reprendre contenance et de ne pas penser au fait qu'effectivement je pourrai certainement le supplier dans quelques minutes._

\- Oui, Professeur. _Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle en s'asseyant sur mes genoux face à moi les jambes écartées._

J'ai envie de le toucher, de lui enlever son jean que je sens sur mes cuisses nues, mais je ne peux rien faire, une frustration qui me fit grogner de mécontentement. Il commença doucement à m'embrasser le cou tout en faisant glisser légèrement ses mains sur mes flancs. Le morveux m'envoie des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps, j'arrive difficilement à retenir mes gémissements, il me faut toute ma maitrise pour y parvenir. Ses mains se déplacent sur mon ventre dans une caresse toujours aérienne, puis remontent vers mes tétons pour les frôler encore et encore. Rester impassible était de plus en plus dur, mon sexe qu'Harry n'a pas encore touché, est douloureux, une partie de moi veut le supplier d'y toucher, mais je me retiens.

Une main s'enleva de mon corps et pendant qu'Harry semblait vouloir caresser l'intégralité de mon torse avec l'autre, j'entendis un bruit de fermeture éclair. N'ayant plus de vêtement je fus à l'affut, Harry n'avait qu'un seul vêtement sur lui ayant une fermeture éclair, mon esprit s'emballe en même temps que mon cœur. Ne pas voir est une frustration mais aussi un délice pour mon imagination, que fait Harry ? Tous mes autres sens à l'affut je sens le corps d'Harry trembler de plus en plus et son souffle se fait de plus en plus erratique.

\- Que faites-vous Monsieur Potter _? Demandai-je reprenant son nom de famille, seul moyen pour moi de garder un minimum le contrôle de moi, Harry devait parfaitement le comprendre et en jouait._

\- Excusez-moi Professeur. _Dit-il d'une voix faussement innocente en se penchant vers moi pour me murmurer sa prochaine phrase à l'oreille._ Voyez-vous j'ai un gros problème, une érection qui demande toute mon attention. _Dit-il avant de lécher le lobe de mon oreille et de reprendre sa position initiale._

\- Bien évidement vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler _! Dis-je en étant beaucoup moins dur que je ne l'aurai voulu._

\- Pensez-vous que je devrais prendre exemple sur vous ? Pour votre… contrôle ? _Dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot d'une façon des plus moqueuses._

\- Vous devriez en effet Monsieur Pot… Ahhh Merlin ! _Dis-je soudainement en sentant le gland humide d'Harry parcourir le long de ma verge._

\- Vous me gênez Professeur, je ne suis que son descendant, appelez-moi Harry si vous le désirez… _Dit-il doucement en réitérant son geste précédant qui me fit passer un voile blanc devant les yeux remplaçant la noirceur pendant quelques secondes._

Harry recommença encore et encore, il est tout aussi haletant que moi mais continue. Je deviens fou, la tension dans mon sexe est des plus douloureuse, entre deux halètements j'arrive à lui dire, ou plutôt ordonner.

\- Harry… Prends-moi !

\- Oh Severus… Je ne peux pas te prendre ainsi sans préparation ! _Dit ce petit crétin pour jouer avec mes nerfs._ Puis nous n'avons pas parlé d'une question importante ! _Dit-il en arrêtant de me torturer pour que l'information monte jusqu'à mon cerveau._

\- Laquelle ? _Fut la seule chose que je pus dire sans le supplier de prendre ma verge dans sa main, j'étais un Serpentard et un ancien espion, je devais tenir !_

\- Je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour ne pas avoir d'enfant pour le moment n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-il connaissant la réponse._

J'hoche la tête de façon affirmative, effectivement je voulais encore profiter de son corps avant, notre relation est toute récente et je veux que pour le moment mes nuits blanches ne soient dû qu'à nos parties intenses de sexe.

\- Nous devons donc décider si je mets un préservatif ou si je te lance un sort de contraception. _Dit-il en reprenant son souffle._ Le préservatif est peut-être un peu plus contraignant, mais le sort de contraception est un peu douloureux sur les hommes. _Dit-il songeur._

\- Le sort. _Dis-je immédiatement sans aucune hésitation._

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il surpris de la rapidité de ma réponse._

Je ne réponds pas, le rouge me monte aux joues sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas dire tout haut… ça ! Je ne dis rien mais Harry se lève, une sensation de froid me prend, sa présence sur moi me manque. Je le sens s'approcher de moi sur le côté, il se penche vers moi pour embrasser mon cou et un doigt vient frôler mon gland sensible, jouant avec les gouttes de sperme qui perlent.

\- Pourquoi mon amour ? _Demanda-t-il un sourire dans la voix, il avait je pense parfaitement compris ma raison mais voulait que je le dise._ Si tu me dis la vérité alors, je te prendrai en main. _Dit-il d'un ton tout à fait Serpentard._

Son doigt continuait à jouer avec mon gland, j'étais de nouveau pantelant, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'Harry me masturbe, qu'il me fasse jouir pour enfin me libérer de cette tension. Après un énième frôlement de son doigt qui me fit encore plus perdre la tête, je ne pus qu'avouer la vérité dans un état second.

\- J'adore te sentir te répandre en moi ! _Dis-je en rougissant de m'entendre dire cela._

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me répondrais aussi vite. _Dit-il surprit en arrêtant son geste._ Cela mérite une récompense effectivement.

Il s'éloigna de moi, le peu de raison que j'avais encore le sentait être devant moi. Allait-il enfin s'occuper de moi ? Cette question me fit comprendre que j'étais réellement à sa merci, qu'avec lui je ne pourrai jamais avoir un contrôle total. Cette idée me plaisait plus que prévue, aucun de nous n'aurait toujours le contrôle, nous étions dominés par notre désir, notre envie et notre amour.

C'est à la fin de cette conclusion que je sentis une bouche happer mon sexe. Un râle de plaisir passe mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir, et sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. En quelques mouvements j'étais déjà au bord de l'extase, Harry me pompait dans le seul but de me faire venir le plus rapidement possible et je l'en remerciai silencieusement avant que mon cerveau ne déconnecte complétement. Des râles de plaisir que je n'entendais plus vraiment franchissaient mes lèvres, puis d'un mouvement sec, Harry m'enfonça entièrement dans sa gorge et je jouis en balançant ma tête en arrière.

Quand je repris mes esprits Harry était de nouveau assis sur moi, complétement nu cette fois-ci, frottant son érection à la mienne, la jouissance ne m'avait pas empêché de rester en érection, mais elle n'était plus douloureuse. Quand j'eue relevé la tête Harry se colla un peu plus à moi.

\- Moi aussi j'adore quand tu jouies en moi. _Dit-il avant de m'embrasser._

Il se relève un peu tout en continuant à m'embrasser puis s'empale sur ma verge d'un coup violent. Sa probable douleur effleure à peine mon esprit, Harry avait semble-t-il une telle connaissance de son fameux sort de lubrification qu'il pouvait certainement le lancer rien qu'en y pensant. J'avais terriblement envie de le toucher, et en même temps c'était terriblement excitant de ne pouvoir le faire. Je préfère encore ne pas pouvoir le toucher plutôt que de ne pas avoir la chance d'entendre les gémissements hautement érotique qu'il crie. Nous étions presque arrivés au point de non-retour quand il arrêta complétement ses gestes en laissant ma verge au fond de lui.

\- Bouge ! _Suppliai-je._

Un rire me répondit. Puis je sentis un petit vent sur ma peau, nous bougeons, du moins la chaise bouge. Ce petit crétin me réserve encore quelque chose, pourtant je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, jouir, mais je ne peux pas le pilonner comme je veux, je suis condamné à attendre. La frustration que j'avais volontiers abandonnée revint en force. Mon corps bougea sans que j'y puisse quoi que ce soit, il s'allongea sur quelque chose de moelleux, le lit. Je me rends immédiatement compte que je peux de nouveau bouger, je bascule Harry qui était toujours au-dessus de moi, sur le dos et reprit des mouvements de bassin rapide.

\- Oh putain ouiii ! Baise-moi Severus ! _Crie-t-il ajoutant encore plus si c'est possible à mon excitation._

Je criai aussi, des mots que je n'entendais même pas, même si j'entendais vaguement beaucoup le prénom de mon amour sortir de mes lèvres, ainsi que le mien prononcé par celui-ci. En quelques minutes je jouis grâce à des coups de reins profond et rapide qui firent crier Harry encore plus. Mais j'eue à peine le temps de finir qu'Harry me fit sortir rapidement de lui et profita de mon état second pour me remettre sur le dos, je sentis une fraicheur habituelle dans mon intimité ainsi qu'une douleur au niveau abdominale qui ne dura pas et une seconde après Harry s'enfonça en moi sans douceur. Il me pilonna à son tour tout en prenant dans sa main mon sexe qui n'avait pas eue le temps de se reposer, il passe son pouce sur mon gland ce qui m'envoie directement au septième ciel. Je tremble de tout mon corps, le merveilleux traitement d'Harry fait sortir des jets de spermes que je n'ai pas conscience de jouir tellement le toucher est déjà suffisant pour me mener à l'extase. J'allais à sa rencontre à chaque instant, stimulant ma prostate qui ne fait que s'ajouter à ma jouissance, j'étais dans un état second intense, ne me rendant plus compte de ce qui m'entoure autre que cette main sur moi et de ce sexe qui s'enfonce en moi.

Harry ne semble n'avoir qu'un seul but, me rendre fou. Et je dois dire qu'il y arrive très bien, je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour se retenir de jouir. Je ne suis qu'un pantin au bon vouloir de ses mains, je ne peux plus rien faire, rien décider par moi-même, je m'abandonne totalement avec un bonheur sans nom. Je crois qu'Harry est presque dans le même état que moi, ses yeux voilés se révulsent quand Harry jouit en quelques coups de reins. Puis il s'écroule sur moi en me masturbant toujours pour prolonger mon état de grâce.

Nous n'avons même pas le courage de nous embrasser que nous nous endormons immédiatement après que sa tête se pose sur mon torse.

HPSS HPSS

Je me réveille, encore à demi conscient mais vite soulager de voir de nouveau. Le souvenir de la veille au soir me revient. Un sourire que je n'ai pas envie de retenir s'étale sur mon visage. A chaque fois que je fais l'amour avec Harry j'ai la sensation que c'est la meilleure de toute, et pourtant toutes les fois étaient merveilleuses. Il n'y a pas de meilleure fois, c'est toujours différent et nous sommes toujours comblés. Cela fait à peine deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble et pourtant c'est comme-ci tout était naturel. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser il est si facile à vivre, ne voulant jamais déranger. Un brin de remord me prit, tous les préjugés que j'ai eu sur lui, mais cela a changé et continuera ainsi. Je ne connais pas tout de lui mais j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus. Il est fait pour moi, c'est certain.

Je suis à peine surpris de ne pas le sentir dans le lit, j'ai même l'impression que c'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé. Harry fait des cauchemars chaque nuit, exceptions aux nuits où il avait oublié la bataille et donc ne pouvait en rêver. Je me lève et pars dans le salon pour le découvrir sur le bureau concentré à écrire des lettres. Quelques-unes sont déjà prêtes à être envoyées. Je le regarde attentivement, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, dû à notre soirée des plus… Torride. Il n'a qu'un bas de pyjama sur lui, me laissant tout le loisir de regarder son corps. Il n'a pas repris beaucoup de poids, son long sommeil n'a pas aidé, mais il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois, je ne veux pas le déconcentrer. Mais lui doit sentir mes yeux sur lui car il relève la tête pour me regarder en souriant.

\- Beaucoup de lettre à ce que je vois… _Dis-je en me rappelant les lettres qu'il avait laissé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie avant de sauter._ Tu aurais pu mettre un haut ! _Dis-je sur un ton de reproche, ne voit-il pas qu'il m'excite ainsi vêtu ? Il pourrait être nu que cela serait pareil._

\- Moi au moins, je porte quelque chose ! _Dit-il en se levant me regardant de haut en bas._

C'est rouge de honte que je m'aperçois que je lui reproche sa partiel nudité alors que moi-même me suis levé sans rien mettre, pas même un boxer. Ce qui laisse voir la superbe érection dont je suis pourvu. Il l'encercle de ses doigts tout en me regardant dans les yeux pendant que je pousse un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Je vais donc devoir abandonner ma correspondance pour assouvir les besoins de mon amant, qui me chauffe tout le temps.

\- Je ne chauffe personne moi ! _Dis-je en me disant que c'est de sa faute si je suis en érection._

\- Ah bon ? _Me dit-il rieur._ Pourtant c'est bien toi qui entre dans le salon totalement nu, heureusement que j'étais seul d'ailleurs. _Dit-il en regardant la stupéfaction sur mon visage, je n'y avais pas fait attention en effet, je suis réellement devenu fou._ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te balader à poil et en érection sans rien faire ? _Dit-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

La bosse de son pantalon me dit qu'effectivement, il n'allait pas me laisser ainsi. Je ne réponds pas à sa question, tout est vrai et je le sais bien. Je ravale ma mauvaise foi. Je le laisse me masturber doucement savourant ce moment, avec son autre main il traverse mon torse d'une légère caresse puis descend jusqu'à mon ventre, je ressens la même petite douleur qu'hier. Je comprends enfin, la sort de contraception, je sais donc ce qu'il m'attend. Avant que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche il me retourne contre le mur, j'ai juste le temps de mettre mes bras devant moi pour ne pas être collé à celui-ci. Si je n'étais pas aussi excité, aussi amoureux et aussi confiant, je pourrais presque avoir honte, ainsi fesses en arrièrent attendant qu'Harry me prenne comme il se doit. La fraicheur habituelle se repend en moi et d'un coup de rein mon vœu est exaucé.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? _Me demanda-t-il avant de toucher ma prostate d'un coup de rein puissant._

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, peut-être qu'effectivement c'est ce que j'ai cherché inconsciemment et je peux dire que je ne le regrette pas.

\- Oui. _Dis-je d'une voix rauque avant de me perdre de nouveau dans mon plaisir._

Harry reprit mon érection en main, me masturbant aussi rapidement qu'il allait et venait en moi. Quelques minutes plus tard j'éjacule sur le mur pendant qu'Harry lui le fait en moi, effectivement je n'échangerai pas la légère douleur d'un sort de contraception contre un préservatif si je dois renoncer à ça.

Après nous être remis de nos émotions nous sommes allés nous laver et prendre place pour le petit-déjeuner dans notre salon. Je pus enfin poser la question que j'avais en tête avant qu'Harry ne « s'occupe » de moi tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ses lettres ? _Demandai-je curieux._

\- Oh ! Dit-il après avoir compris de quoi je parlais. J'en ai écrit une pour Hermione, m'excusant de mon éloignement ses derniers temps, et pour lui dire que j'irai voir Ron demain à St Mangouste. Une pour Monsieur et Madame Weasley, demandant des nouvelles et m'excusant aussi. Puis quelques-unes à des amis, pour demander si tout va bien. _Dit-il en détournant soudainement les yeux._

Je plisse les miens, c'est suspect, il me cache quelque chose. Une angoisse s'insinue en moi, avec une peur que j'ai déjà ressentis, la peur de le perdre. Cela ne me rappelle que trop sa tentative de suicide. Mais il ne veut plus mourir n'est-ce pas ? Non, j'en suis sûr, il est heureux avec moi, aussi fou que celui puisse paraitre même à mes yeux. Et pourtant… Quelque chose cloche.

\- Que me caches-tu ? _Demandai-je sans préambule._

Il me fixe quelques instants, je peux voir les émotions bataillant dans son regard, il sait que je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Je lui laisse le temps, je ne dis rien et pendant quelques minutes un silence s'installe.

\- J'ai écrit une lettre pour demander un rendez-vous au chef du service de Psychomagie. _Lâche-t-il comme une bombe._

\- Ca ne va pas ? _Demandai-je en me levant comme un ressort à cette annonce._

\- J'ai encore rêvé de la bataille cette nuit, comme d'habitude, mais c'était différent…

\- En quoi ? _Dis-je en restant debout attendant la suite._

\- J'arrivais à savoir quel sort on me lançait, je veux dire, les sorts que je ne connaissais pas, j'ai réussi à savoir ce que cela allait me faire avant même qu'il ne me touche. _Dit-il en me regardant, après une minute de silence il continua._ Je crois que c'est depuis que je sais que je suis un descendant de Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pleinement accepté mes pouvoirs, je les redécouvre. Hier quand… On a fait l'amour. _Dit-il en rougissant._ J'ai pu lancer des sorts sans même me concentrer ou faire un geste, j'y pensais et cela fonctionnait.

Je réfléchis un instant, effectivement hier avait été étrange, je n'avais pas vu Harry une seule fois avec sa baguette et pourtant tout lui paraissait si facile. Cela explique pas mal de chose, mais pas pourquoi Harry a pris rendez-vous à St Mangouste avec le Chef du service de Psychomagie.

\- Quel sort te fait aller à St Mangouste ? _Dis-je un nœud à l'estomac._

\- Perniciosasque Idea

Je tombe des nues, le sort qui ressemble le plus à un détraqueur, un sort d'idée suicidaire. Il ne fabrique pas les idées, ils amplifient les mauvais souvenirs pour les rendre encore plus horrible, ce qui finit par obsédé la personne et le pousse rapidement vers la mort. Et Merlin seul sait qu'Harry a beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle _! Dis-je d'un ton protecteur, hors de question qu'il risque quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas le perdre._ Tu as eu envie de… _Ma voix s'éteignis d'elle-même, ayant peur de la réponse, suis-je assez suffisant pour qu'Harry ne veuille pas mourir ? Je le crois, du moins je l'espère._

\- Pas depuis qu'on est ensemble Severus, je suis pleinement heureux avec toi. _Dit-il en souriant et s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras._ Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, puis je dois aussi discuter d'une autre chose importante avec lui, et j'aurai besoin que tu sois là. _Dit-il très sérieusement._

J'hausse un sourcil attentant la suite.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de rendre ses parents à Neville.


	15. Retrouvaille

**Chapitre 15 : Retrouvaille**

 _Pour Hermione Granger futur Weasley,_

 _Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit, trop longtemps et cela fait encore plus longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ainsi que Ron, et je m'en excuse. Je sais qu'intelligente comme tu es, tu as compris mon besoin de solitude et je t'en remercie. Sache que tout ce que tu soupçonnais dans tes lettres, auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, est vrai. Je ne trouvais plus de raison de vivre, et j'étais perdu, en ayant trop vu._

 _Mais j'ai trouvé Hermione, j'ai trouvé ma raison de vivre. Et tu avais une nouvelle fois raison, alors que je pensais cela impossible, je connais enfin le bonheur._

 _Merci Hermione, d'avoir été là et de l'être encore malgré tout._

 _Demain je vais aller voir Ron à Ste Mangouste, je ne lui ai pas envoyé de lettre, je ne sais pas s'il est encore trop fatigué ou non. Mais je sais que tu lui en parleras s'il va bien. Je te dis donc à demain Hermione, cela me fera plaisir de vous revoir._

 _Harry._

 ** _POV Hermione._**

Je relis la lettre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Harry m'a enfin écrit, je suis heureuse. Cela veut dire qu'il va mieux, et il le confirme lui-même. Demain j'en saurai plus, demain je le verrai et pourrai confirmer son état. Je vis défiler devant moi ses années à ses côtés. Ce garçon ayant toujours un fond de tristesse en lui et une force incomparable. Il est d'une telle bonté, j'ai appris beaucoup de lui, il est la gentillesse même, sauf quand Voldemort entrait dans son esprit, mais il n'a jamais abandonné. Je le soupçonne d'avoir compris la prophétie avant même de la connaitre. Harry est intelligent, bien plus que certain ne pouvait le penser, il avait de bon résultat dans quasiment toutes les matières, et pourtant il ne fournissait que très peu d'effort. S'il avait travaillé autant que moi, aucun doute qu'Harry m'aurait largement surpassé. Mais il ne le faisait pas, parce qu'il avait cette envie de vivre, comme si avant d'entré à Poudlard il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu.

Ron aussi a fini par le comprendre, Ron avait bien trop souvent jalousé Harry, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi. Ron a fini par le comprendre, surtout pendant l'absence d'Harry. Non personne n'a rien à envier à Harry, il est à la fois fort et fragile et même si je suis la plus âgée des trois, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un grand frère, un protecteur. Et il a tenu ce rôle, pas qu'auprès de moi, mais de toute la communauté sorcière, au risque de sa propre vie.

Je retourne à Ste Mangouste que je viens tout juste de quitter, j'arrive dans la chambre de Ron. Il est tard, et il s'inquiète immédiatement en me voyant.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry. _Dis-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, son visage se fait soucieux._

\- Il va bien ? _Demanda-t-il à la fois inquiet et heureux d'avoir une lettre de sa part._

\- Oui, il passe te voir demain ! _Dis-je tout sourire._

Je vois le visage de mon fiancé se métamorphoser sous mes yeux, il rayonne de joie, autant que le jour où j'ai accepté sa demande en mariage. Je pourrai en être jalouse si moi-même ne ressentais pas le même bonheur. Je tends la lettre pour qu'il l'a lise, son sourire ne se décroche pas de son visage de toute la lecture, puis il me regarde les yeux brillants.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont enfin ensemble ? _Me demande-t-il joyeux._

\- Je ne vois que ça _. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit._

\- Ça serait trop génial ! _Dit-il en sautillant presque sur place._

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé t'entendre dire à propos d'Harry et Snape. _Dis-je sérieusement, avant que nous éclations de rire au même instant._

\- Mon meilleur ami est heureux, si c'est Snape qu'il veut alors soit. _Dit-il en haussant les épaules._

\- Tu es merveilleux Ron. _Dis-je doucement en l'embrassant._

\- Mais je le sais ! _Dit-il faussement pompeux avant de m'embrasser._

Nous restons enlacés un bon moment. Nous avions les même pensés, nous pensions à l'année qui venait de s'écouler, cette année de peur et d'inquiétude à chaque réveil.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _Pendant leurs sixièmes années, Harry avait beaucoup muri. A chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une séance avec Dumbledore, il en était chamboulé. Cela nous inquiétait beaucoup Ron et moi, mais Harry ne nous disait que peu de chose, il voulait nous protéger et il nous a éloignés de cette quête qu'il avait sûrement déjà décidé d'accomplir seul. Il passait presque plus de temps à la bibliothèque que moi, sans que nous sachions réellement sur quoi portait son travail. Mais tout changea vraiment le jour où Harry revint d'une sortie avec Dumbledore, la veille des vacances._

 _Ils étaient sortis chercher un horcruxe, on apprit ce détail que bien plus tard, et à leurs retour à Pré-au-Lard ils furent attaqués par sept Mangemorts. Le combat fut rude, mais ils s'en sortirent tout de même. Harry reçu plusieurs blessures mais Dumbledore lui était dans un état plus grave. Affaiblis, la lutte lui a demandé trop d'effort, il sombra dans un coma de plusieurs jours. Harry était resté à Poudlard pour veiller sur lui, au réveil de celui-ci il partit pour Square Grimmaurd, seul._

 _Nous le vîmes juste venir au mariage de Fleur et Bill, le même jour que sa majorité sorcière et dans la nuit il disparut, sans que personne ne puisse le retenir ou savoir où il allait. Square Grimmaurd était désert._

 _Dumbledore s'était vite rétablie et nous avait dit de ne pas envoyer de lettre à Harry, si par chance elle pouvait arriver jusqu'à lui, cela pourrait mener des Mangemorts jusqu'à Harry. Nous avons donc, contre notre volonté, eue aucun contact avec Harry, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'il nous réponde._

 _A la rentrée nous avions l'espoir qu'Harry revienne, mais il n'est pas revenu. Dumbledore nous confirmait qu'il était en vie et qu'il ne voulait pas revenir, malgré nos interrogations nous ne savions pas comment il était au courant de cela et encore moins pour quelle raison Harry ne reviendrait pas._

 _Les semaines et les mois passèrent, la boule au ventre de se lever et de voir dans la Gazette le décès de notre meilleur ami ne nous quittait pas. Nous n'avions jamais lu la Gazette avec autant d'attention, essayant d'apercevoir un signe, un évènement qui pourrait être lié à lui, mais nous n'avions rien trouvé. Nous ne savons rien de ce que faisait Harry, nous ne savions pas réellement s'il allait bien, et Dumbledore n'était pas très aidant, peut-être n'en sachant pas forcément plus que nous._

 _Au dîner du premier mai tout bascula. Une édition spécial venait d'arriver, Harry avait été volé quelque chose dans la banque Gringotts et en était ressortis à dos de dragon ! En regardant à la table des professeurs nous avions remarqués qu'en plus du directeur qui n'était pas là depuis le début du repas, les Professeurs Snape, McGonagall ainsi que Pomfresh n'étaient plus présents non plus. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard Dumbledore et McGonagall revinrent la mine sombre. Le silence se fit instantanément._

 _\- Vous avez tous lu les nouvelles de ce soir à ce que je vois. Elles sont vraies, et je dois vous dire aussi qu'une guerre se prépare aux portes de Poudlard. Ce soir. Dit-il d'une voix pleine de gravité. Pour les élèves majeures, je ne peux vous empêcher de combattre, pour ceux qui ne le veulent pas ainsi que tous les élèves mineurs, vous allez suivre immédiatement le Professeur McGonagall qui vous enverra par cheminette dans un endroit sécurisé._

 _Un silence de mort se fit, la guerre, ce soir ? Mais pourquoi ici ? Et où est Harry ? Neville se leva pour poser la question que tout le monde avait en tête._

 _\- Mais où est Harry, Monsieur ? Il va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet._

 _\- Oui Neville, j'ai connu mieux mais ça va. Répondit Harry que personne n'avait vu entré par les portes de la grande salle._

 _On se tourna tous vers lui, il avait des vêtements en piteux états, des plaies qui devaient se trouver aux endroits déchirés étaient déjà refermées. La stupeur passée, nous étions plusieurs à aller vers lui, McGonagall rassemblaient les élèves pour partir avec trois autres professeurs. Harry nous demanda discrètement de tuer Nagini, coûte que coûte s'était vital selon lui. Puis il emporta Luna avec lui, il devait lui parler seul à seul. A l'instant où il allait franchir la porte la voix d'un Serpentard s'éleva dans la salle._

 _\- Et nous Professeur Snape ? Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Blaise Zabini._

 _Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder le professeur, ainsi qu'Harry avant qu'il ne se détourne un sourire aux lèvres que peu d'élèves purent voir._

 _\- La réponse ne t'intéresse pas Harry ? Demanda Seamus quand il le vit partir._

 _\- Je connais déjà la réponse ! Dit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir avec Luna._

 _Nous nous retournons une nouvelle fois vers Snape, le doute sur sa véritable allégeance est un sujet qui fait débat depuis plusieurs mois. Celui-ci répondit en se frottant le bras, Voldemort l'appelait ainsi que d'autre Serpentard apparemment, sûrement pour cela que la question fut posée._

 _\- Je n'ai pas à vous dire ce que vous allez faire Monsieur Zabini, mais pour ma part je reste ici. Il est grand temps que nous puissions décider enfin par nous-même, non ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Si vous faites de même, alors soyez digne de votre maison Monsieur Zabini. Dit-il en laissant planer un silence pendant lequel tout le monde s'interrogea sur ses paroles. Battez-vous de façon spectaculaire._

 _La totalité des élèves de sa maison suivirent son exemple, tous ceux qui étaient marqués et encore présents ne l'étaient que par la faute de leurs parents, ils étaient revenu à Poudlard pour échapper à Voldemort, ce sont ceux qui n'étaient plus présents qui étaient de véritable Mangemorts._

 _Sur ce nous sommes partis aider à renforcer les défenses de Poudlard quand Voldemort annonça qu'il nous donnait une heure pour livrer Harry. Luna revint, nous disant qu'Harry avait encore quelques choses à faire et qu'il nous demandait juste de tuer Nagini. C'est ainsi que la guerre commença._

 ** _Fin souvenir_**

Je repars de Ste Mangouste un peu plus calme et sereine, Harry va venir, Harry est heureux. Ron va bien mieux depuis cette nouvelle, il va retrouver celui qu'il considère comme son frère. C'est tout ce qui compte.

HPSS HPSS

Le lendemain comme chaque jour, je rejoins Ron en milieu de matinée. Il est déjà prêt, un nouveau sort en cours d'expérimentation lui est lancé comme chaque matin depuis plus d'une semaine, juste avant ses séances de kiné. Un sortilège qui accrois l'efficacité de la séance, et cela marche parfaitement bien, Ron fait des progrès incroyables qui auraient dû mettre bien plus de temps à être réalisé.

Nous discutons tranquillement quand on entendit frapper à la porte. Ron dit à la personne d'entrée et nous pouvons voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de cette porte notre meilleur ami, Harry. Bien maigre, pâle et avec un sourire timide, mais on voit que malgré tout il est épanouis. Je l'ai vu à quelques enterrements où je suis allée, c'est à peine s'il m'a vu, à côté de ce jour il est en pleine forme.

\- Harry, mon frère. Viens assis toi ! _Dit Ron joyeux._

Harry vient m'enlacer pour me dire bonjour, quand il va pour faire une poignée de main à Ron celui-ci l'attrape et l'attire vers lui pour avoir lui aussi une accolade.

\- Hey mec, je ne suis pas en sucre ! _Dit-il en se détachant d'Harry._

\- Encore heureux, vu ta gourmandise pour les sucreries tu serais bien capable de te manger ! _Dit Harry en riant, cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu un rire aussi sincère, le revoilà de nouveau pensai-je en souriant !_

\- Ah ! Ah ! Répondit Ron tout aussi heureux que moi de voir son ami.

\- Bon alors Ron, ta rééducation, ça avance ? _Demande-t-il sérieusement._

\- Du feu de Dieu, comme disent les moldus ! On teste un nouveau sort qui vient d'être crée pour améliorer ma rééducation, je marche déjà et tu verras la semaine prochaine je vais sûrement pouvoir courir ! _Dit-il heureux._

\- Un nouveau sortilège ? _Dit-il curieux avant de rajouter rapidement._ Tant mieux tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir alors ?

\- Oui ! _Répondit Ron._ Normalement début de semaine prochaine !

La conversation s'orienta sur la sortie de Ron, ainsi que sur nos fiançailles. Harry nous avait déjà félicités la dernière fois, mais Ron n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme. Puis vint le sujet tant attendu.

\- Harry on est vraiment heureux de te revoir. Tu as l'air si heureux, qui est l'heureux élu ? _Demandai-je bien que nous avions une idée sur la personne._

\- Comment vous savez que… _Commença-t-il sans finir sa phrase._

\- Harry. _Commença Ron avec un sérieux que je lui ai rarement vu._ Tu nous as éloignés pour nous protéger, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne gardait pas un œil sur toi ! En plus tu as dû vivre des choses que je n'ose même pas imaginer, et Hermione m'a dit que tu avais vraiment une tête à faire peur et que tu n'avais quasiment aucunes réactions aux enterrements où elle ta vue… _Dit-il presque gêné de l'avouer._ On a remarqué qui tu regardais avant de partir, à qui tu portais de l'intérêt, et nous voulons donc savoir si c'est bien avec Snape que tu sors !

Harry nous regarda l'un après l'autre, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, j'essaie tant bien que mal de retenir mon rire mais je finis par exploser de rire sous leurs regards ébahis.

\- Excusez-moi les garçons mais… _Dis-je entre deux rires._ Ron ! Tu aurais peut-être dû être moins franc pour une fois !

Harry et Ron me rejoignent dans mon fou rire. Quand nous finissons peu à peu par nous calmer Harry put enfin nous répondre.

\- Oui je suis avec Severus… Snape. _Dit-il rougissant._ Cela ne vous parait pas bizarre ?

\- Harry. _Soupirai-je._ Si tu es heureux alors nous l'acceptons.

\- Oui mec, nous ne voulons que ton bonheur. Mais dis-moi Harry… Je le voyais plutôt comme quelqu'un de protecteur, possessif et jaloux, il est où ton prof particulier ? _Demanda-t-il en riant._

\- Il est derrière la porte, il ne voulait pas déranger. _Dit-il en souriant malicieusement._

J'étouffe de nouveau un rire, vu comment Ron a parlé de lui, j'espère que Snape ne l'a pas entendu, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes.

\- Tu peux le faire entrer tu sais ! En plus maintenant qu'on est officiellement au courant, il a pas besoin de poireauté dans le couloir, c'est pas un prof de botanique après tout ! _Dit-il fière de sa blague._

\- Tu peux entrer Severus. _Dit Harry d'une voix calme en souriant._

La porte s'ouvrit sur notre ancien professeur de potion, il n'a plus ses grandes capes noires, mais un t-shirt vert qui rappelle les yeux d'Harry et un jean noir légèrement délavé. Il est bien plus beau ainsi, mais il a aussi l'air plus calme et plus serein, je ne lui avais jamais vu cette expression. Il ne montre pas vraiment ses sentiments mais le masque impassible n'est pas complètement présent. J'ai l'impression de voir une partie du vrai Severus Snape, pour la première fois en sept ans.

\- Merci Monsieur Weasley de m'avoir fait entrer. Comme vous l'avez signalé, je ne suis pas un professeur de botanique, je n'aime donc pas… Poireauter. _Dit-il à voix basse mais moins durement que d'habitude avec un minuscule sourire que nous pouvons voir tout de même._ Miss Granger, ravi de vous revoir et je vous souhaite officiellement tout le bonheur possible avec Monsieur Weasley. _Dit-il en s'asseyant majestueusement à côté d'Harry._

\- Merci Professeur, mais appelez-moi Hermione, nous serons amenés à nous revoir. _Dis-je sincèrement._

\- Merci Hermione. Appelez-moi Severus. Après tout, je ne suis plus votre professeur. _Dit-il en souriant un peu plus, puis il tourna la tête vers Ron._ Doit-on appeler un Médicomage Monsieur Weasley ? _Fit-il sarcastique._

Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts, ainsi que la bouche, il ne bougeait plus. Voir Sna… Severus ainsi l'avait bouleversé.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Severus. Ça ne dure jamais plus d'une heure, il était dans le même état la première fois qu'il a vu mes seins ! _Dis-je en rougissant de m'être lâcher autant devant lui avant de rire avec Harry._

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, Ron reprit contenance, rougit encore plus que moi avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Hermione ! Non mais c'est même pas vrai en plus ! _Dit-il outré._

\- C'est exact, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te ramener à la vie ! _Dis-je en souriant._

\- Appelez-moi Ron. _Dit-il toujours rougissant._ Et non, le Médicomage ne sera pas nécessaire, merci !

\- Bien, Ron. Appelez-moi Severus aussi. Pour votre information, je ne vous savais pas si observateur, vos observations sont tout à fait exactes, je suis protecteur, possessif et jaloux. Mais sachez que je ne suis aucunement le professeur particulier d'Harry, j'ai bien peur d'avoir peu de chose à lui apprendre dans le cadre de notre relation. _Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement, tout en nous faisons rougir à l'allusion._

Nous avons parlé encore une bonne heure, pendant laquelle nous avons pu voir les mains d'Harry et Severus s'entremêler discrètement. Je n'avais aucun doute sur l'amour qu'ils se portaient, cela sautait aux yeux alors qu'ils n'étaient pas démonstratifs. Pendant cette heure, je pense que nous avons vu le vrai Severus Snape, et j'en étais heureuse, Harry avait vraiment bien choisi.

\- Mon ange, on va être en retard. _Dit Severus en l'embrassant, avant de se rendre compte du surnom qu'il avait employé._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus. _Dit Ron innocemment._ Hermione m'appelle bien mon Ronaldounet Chéri parfois alors…

Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule pendant qu'Harry est pris d'un fou rire et que Severus lui souris en retenant le sien.

\- Non mais ça va pas te raconter ça !

\- Egalité chérie ! _Dit-il avant de m'embrasser pour me faire taire._

Harry nous enlaça pour nous dire au revoir, nous promettant de revenir nous voir quand on serait de retour au Terrier. Quand il vint vers moi pour me serrer la main je le prends contre moi.

\- Merci nous avoir ramené Harry. _Dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue._

Il rougissait, je n'avais jamais pensé voir cela un jour. Il serra la main de Ron et partis avec Harry.

\- Ils sont vraiment heureux ensemble, hein ?

\- Oui. _Dis-je simplement._

\- Je suis heureux de le voir comme ça, ils le méritent tous les deux.

\- Oui, plus que personne d'autre. Tout ira bien maintenant ? _Demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

\- Oui Hermione, je crois que tout ira bien maintenant.

* * *

Ma fic arrive bientôt à sa fin, le chapitre suivant est déjà écris et sera publié dans la fin de semaine. Puis il y aura un prologue pour finir. Pour finir une fic qui ne sera pas vraiment fini. Je pense que "Les sorts informulés cachent bien des choses" est bel et bien terminé, mais j'ai encore quelque petite chose à dire, je suis pas sûr de faire une autre fic avec une trame complète ou juste des OS regroupés en une fic. Il y a pas mal de chose que j'aimerai raconter, comme les enfants qu'ils auront, et ce dont nous allons voir dans le prochain chapitre, les parents de Neville. Mais aussi sûrement des retours en arrière, comme "Comment Ron et Hermione ont appris l'attirance d'Harry pour son professeur ?". Pas mal de chose, mais j'ai d'autres projets en cours qui devraient voir le jour bientôt, donc ça ne sera pas forcement pour la mois prochain. (On verra !) Si vous avez envie de voir certaines scènes, des choses dont vous voudriez avoir plus de détail, n'hésitez pas ! Cela me donnera sûrement encore plus d'idée ^^

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et vos reviews !


	16. Ste Mangouste

**_Chapitre 16 : Ste Mangouste_**

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je revoyais encore Severus se lâcher devant Ron et Hermione. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, et ses piques sarcastiques en étaient la preuve. Mais mes amis l'avaient bien compris et avaient fini par le mettre un peu plus à l'aise, du moins autant que possible. Severus n'est pas habitué aux marques d'affections et de gentillesse, sauf avec moi, mais il s'y habituera. J'en suis sûr.

Ce fut dans un état d'esprit totalement positif que j'arrive dans le bureau de Monsieur Joy, Guérisseur-en-chef du service de Psychomagie. Il a l'air un peu jeune pour un Guérisseur-en-chef, une cinquantaine d'année, mais il donne confiance dans sa longue robe vert à l'emblème des Guérisseurs, une baguette et un os croisé. La veille il m'avait répondu immédiatement, j'avais écrit dans ma lettre le sort dont j'avais été touché et l'envie d'essayer un nouveau sortilège sur Monsieur et Madame Londubat. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain même, ce jour donc.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Snape. _Ajouta-t-il quand il le vit entrer derrière moi._ Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Joy c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. _Dis-je sincèrement pendant que Severus hoche la tête en signe d'accord._

\- Nous allons commencer par le sort dont vous m'avez parlé, vous permettez que je vérifie ?

Je donne mon accord d'un signe de tête. Le Guérisseur pointe sa baguette sur moi et lance plusieurs sorts informulés. Étrangement j'ai la sensation de les connaître, je sais qu'ils ne me feront aucun mal. Après plusieurs minutes ainsi, pendant que Severus regarde d'un œil méfiant les gestes du Guérisseur, tout s'arrête.

\- Vous avez raison Monsieur Potter, le sort de suicide comme je l'appelle, un sortilège très répandu il y a de cela quelques centaines d'années quand le divorce n'était pas autorisé.

\- On peut le contrer ? _Demanda Severus gravement._

\- Oui, mais c'est plus simple quand le sortilège est récent. Quand vous l'a-t-on jeté selon vous ?

\- Le 1er mai. _Dis-je sûr de moi._

Bien sûr, il me regarda attentivement, il sait très bien ce qui s'est passé à cette date, mais il y a aussi dans son regard une incompréhension que je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? _Demanda-t-il dubitatif._

\- Certain. Pourquoi ?

\- Cela devrait faire un moment que vous devriez être mort. Vous avez déjà attenté à votre vie ? _Demanda-t-il surpris._

Rouge de honte je détourne la tête.

\- Deux fois. _Répondis froidement Severus._

\- Et vous avez réussi à l'en empêcher ? _Fit-il en regardant Severus avec étonnement._

\- Oui et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas nous avoir aidés ! _Répondit Severus avec hargne et colère._

\- De quand date la dernière fois ?

\- Le 10 aout. Le lendemain de la première. _Dit Severus blanc comme un linge._

\- Je vois. Excusez-moi cette indiscrétion qui peut-être importante, mais vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

\- On peut dire je pense… Quelques heures après la deuxième tentative. _Dis-je gêné._

Severus approuve d'un nouveau signe de tête. Le Guérisseur nous regarde, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers une bibliothèque imposante qui faisait tout un pan de mur et se mit à chercher un livre, il en prit un et fit défiler les pages avant de s'arrêter et de lire l'une d'entre elle attentivement.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. _Dit-il rêveusement._

\- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? _Demandai-je un peu perdu et énervé de ne rien savoir._

\- Oh oui bien sûr. Excusez-moi Messieurs, mais on ne rencontre pas un tel cas tous les jours.

\- Comme d'habitude… _Murmura Severus en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Un tel sort peut faire se suicider la personne en quelques minutes pour les personnes ayant vécu beaucoup d'évènements douloureux et cela peut aller jusqu'à trois semaines grands maximum pour les autres. Entre la perte de vos parents, les évènements qui se sont passés pendant votre scolarité ainsi que la guerre, j'aurai plutôt pensé que cela soit rapide, bien que je ne doute pas de votre force de caractère qui a dû beaucoup ralentir le sort.

Un silence plana, bien sûr il n'y avait pas que cela, en fait j'ai certainement plus de souvenirs tristes qu'heureux. Cela changera maintenant que je suis avec Severus.

\- J'ai mis un moment avant de trouver ce maléfice en vous, il était comme… Eparpillé, décousu. C'est comme si votre corps avait absorbé le sort pour le refaire sortir petit à petit. Ceci explique sûrement pourquoi il a fallu bien plus de temps à celui-ci pour faire effet.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus rien eue après la deuxième tentative ? _Demandai-je étonné._ Je me sentais de plus en plus triste, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec des Détraqueurs en permanence ! Mais depuis, plus rien.

Le Guérisseur sourit, il attendait certainement cette question. Il nous tendit le livre pour que Severus et moi puissions lire un petit paragraphe qu'il nous pointe du doigt.

 _« Ce puissant maléfice ne peut être contré sans potion. On nous rapporte seulement trois cas de par le monde de rétablissement spontané. Tous étant survenus après une très forte émotion positive. »_

\- Je ne sais comment cela s'est passé, mais je pense que votre mise en couple a provoqué une telle émotion positive qu'elle en a annulé le sort. L'amour est un sentiment très puissant, en Psychomagie nous ne le négligeons certainement pas, c'est une magie très puissante pour nous. _Dit-il fier._

Je ferme le livre et le redonne à Monsieur Joy, puis regarde Severus qui en fait de même. Il a repris un masque d'impassibilité, mais je peux lire une lueur de bonheur intense dans ses yeux. Quand le Guérisseur nous tourna le dos pour remettre le livre dans sa bibliothèque je lui donne un rapide baisé, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on le fasse en publique devant un inconnu.

\- Tu pourras reprendre deux fois du dessert ce soir… _Lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille avant de lécher son lobe et de me retourner rapidement._

Le Guérisseur ne s'était toujours pas retourné, nous laissant certainement un petit moment d'intimité.

\- Si vous avez trouvé des traces du sort, c'est qu'il est encore en Harry ? _Demanda rapidement Severus pour se donner contenance._

\- Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, le corps de Monsieur Potter a absorbé le sort et ne ressort que maintenant, en tout cas c'est la seule hypothèse valable que je trouve. _Dit-il en souriant avant de se réinstaller à son bureau._ C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le détecter, si vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'on vous l'avait lancé je n'aurai sûrement pas fait de recherche aussi poussée. Je vais donc devoir vous voir toutes les deux semaines, sauf si vous commencez à ne pas aller bien, mais le sortilège devrait se résorber tout seul.

\- Toutes les deux semaines… Ne pensez-vous pas que ce sont des visites bien trop éloigné si le sort fait effet rapidement ? _Dit Severus en cachant son inquiétude._

\- Vous avez l'air très proche avec votre compagnon. _Répondit le Guérisseur en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire._ Je ne doute pas que vous ne le lâcherez pas d'une botte. Qu'on ait rendez-vous une fois par semaine ou une fois par mois, je suis certain qu'au moindre signe de tristesse vous vous en inquiéterez. Je pense donc que toutes les deux semaines suffiront.

Severus ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir. Je ne doute pas que j'allais avoir Severus sur le dos jusqu'à ce que je sois déclaré guéris de ce sort, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas. _Dis-je simplement._ Pouvons-nous parler de Monsieur et Madame Londubat ? _Demandai-je pressé d'essayer de les rendre à mon ami._

\- Oui bien sûr. _Répondit Monsieur Joy en sortant un dossier de l'un de ses tiroirs._ Que savez-vous sur eux ? Vous comprendrez que même si c'est pour les aider, je suis tenu par le secret professionnel. _Dit-il s'excusant presque de cela._

\- C'est tout à fait normal. _Dis-je en haussant les épaules._ Je sais qu'ils sont enfermés dans leur propre corps, suite à des sortilèges Doloris qui les ont conduits à la folie.

\- Vous en savez donc autant que nous. Nous avons essayé divers traitements, mais jusque-là nous n'avons toujours aucune réaction de leur part. Que proposez-vous ?

Je fus presque surpris d'entendre cette question, j'aurai pensé qu'il me demande pourquoi je pensais pouvoir les aider alors qu'eux n'y arrivaient pas. Je passe vite sur cette pensée pour répondre.

\- Je voudrais que Severus entre dans leurs esprits par Légilimencie pour que j'en fasse de même avec lui et pouvoir lancer des sorts que j'ai créés. _Dis-je en espérant qu'il accepte au moins que j'essaie._

\- Nous avons déjà essayé la Légilimencie… _Dit-il d'un air pensif._ Pourquoi ne pas entrer dans leurs esprits vous-même ? Et pourquoi lancer des sorts tout en étant déjà en train de puiser dans sa magie pour la Légilimencie ? _Dit-il entrapercevant déjà la réponse à sa première question en posant la deuxième._

\- Severus est l'un des meilleurs dans ce domaine, il saura faire le tri dans leurs esprits qui doivent être embrouillé. De plus je vais déjà puiser dans ma magie pour le faire sur Severus alors sur eux même me fatiguera encore plus, Severus a un esprit bien mieux organisé que le mien…

\- A qui le dis-tu… _Marmonna Severus si bas que je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre, sauf qu'un sourire apparu sur mon visage et celui du Guérisseur._

\- Le problème qui se pose dans ce que je veux faire c'est qu'effectivement, cela demande une grande puissance magique…

\- Une puissance phénoménale plutôt ! _Dit le Guérisseur qui avait bien essayé ce genre de traitement._

\- Faites-lui confiance. _Fit Severus un sourire aux lèvres._

\- Quand ? _Répondit-il sans attendre._

\- Tout de suite ?

Un sourire de la part du Guérisseur-en-chef et nous nous levons comme un seul homme. Pour prendre la direction de la chambre des parents de Neville.

HPSS HPSS

 _ **POV Severus**_

Nous étions dans la chambre des Londubat depuis une dizaine de minutes, moi dans la tête d'Alice Londubat et Harry aussi en passant par moi. Je le vois naviguer dans un brouillard épais et flou, il semble chercher quelque chose. D'un coup il s'immobilisa en regardant un endroit spécifique, moi je ne vois rien. Il s'assoit au sol en position de méditation, après quelques secondes un faisceau de lumière jaune sortis d'Harry, dissipant petit à petit le brouillard.

Alice était assise sur le sol, les genoux ramenés contre son torse en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, ne semblant rien voir malgré la douceur du jaune qui l'entourait. Harry sortit de sa méditation toujours entouré de volute de magie jaune sortant de lui, il s'assit devant Alice qui ne le voyait toujours pas. Il sortit de sa poche un petit album, l'ouvrit face à Alice et mit sous ses yeux l'image d'un garçon de 11 ans, Neville Londubat après la répartition.

Harry fit défiler les pages, il lui montrait ses souvenirs en image sans dire un mot. Je vis Neville Londubat grandir, de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir un homme digne du courage de ses parents.

\- Neville est un Gryffondor, comme vous. _Murmura Harry de sa voix la plus basse et douce._ Il est courageux, mais vous lui manquez terriblement. Vous seriez fier de lui j'en suis sûr. Mais il serait peut-être temps de revenir parmi nous pour le constater par vous-même non ? _Demanda-t-il sans savoir qu'il allait recevoir une réponse._

\- Réalité… Douleur… Souffrance… _Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine._

\- Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous, Franck aussi et Neville va bien.

\- Neville… mon bébé… Neville… _Continua-t-elle en revenant peu à peu à elle._

\- Oui Neville, votre fils. _Répondit Harry doucement en lui remontrant les photos de Neville._

Elle posa les yeux sur l'album pour regarder enfin les images.

\- Il… Il est si beau. C'est… Neville ? _Demanda-t-elle curieuse et triste._

\- Oui c'est lui. Vous êtes restée hors du monde réel pendant un long moment, de nombreuses années. Voulez-vous bien retourner avec moi dans la réalité ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._

\- Neville va bien ? On ne va pas souffrir ? _Demanda-t-elle peureuse._

\- Oui, il va bien, et il ira encore mieux quand vous serez avec lui. Vous ne souffrirez plus Alice. Vous êtes à Ste Mangouste, en sécurité.

\- D'accord… Mais j'ai besoin d'aide… _Dit-elle piteusement._

\- Je suis là pour ça. _Dit-il en souriant._ Mais je vais vous lancer quelques sorts avant pour protéger votre esprit du retour à la réalité, d'accord ?

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire de mal ? _Dit-elle la peur dans les yeux._

\- Certainement pas. _Dit-il fermement._

Elle hoche la tête, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts sans prononcer un seul mot. Après cinq bonnes minutes, il aida Alice a se levé et se dirigea vers un endroit que je ne pus voir.

\- On va dans la chambre de Neville ? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant._

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. _Dit-il en la soutenant._

Un éclair jaune vif m'éblouis et je sentis Harry qui était assis derrière moi, s'affaler contre moi, ce qui me fit rompre le contact au moment où Alice s'agita.

\- Monsieur Potter ça va ? _Demanda le Guérisseur._

\- Appelez-moi Harry. _Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de moi pour m'enlacer._ Juste fatigué.

\- D'accord… Harry, appelez-moi David alors et reposez-vous.

Alors que je caressais discrètement les mains jointes autour de mon ventre d'Harry, il se retira soudainement.

\- Alors là il n'en est pas question ! J'ai encore une personne à faire revenir et je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant d'y être arrivé ! _Dit-il d'une voix ferme._

\- Ne… Neville… Où es-tu ? _Demanda une voix extrêmement basse et rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis bien trop longtemps, plus de quinze ans en l'occurrence._

\- Neville est chez lui en sécurité. _Répondit la voix douce du Guérisseur._

Alice Londubat referma les yeux qu'elle venait à peine d'ouvrir et sombra dans l'inconscience. Après plusieurs sorts de diagnostics Monsieur Joy déclara simplement qu'elle était épuisée mentalement comme physiquement, ce qui paraissait bien logique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir grogné de mécontentement, sachant que je n'aurai de toute manière pas le choix, Harry le ferait avec ou sans mon aide, quitte à se fatiguer encore plus. Nous revoilà dans un brouillard gris épais qu'Harry dissipa de nouveau avec des volutes de magie jaune, pour retrouver Franck Londubat allongé au sol en position fœtale. Harry s'allongea face à lui.

\- Franck, revenez avec moi. _Dit-il de nouveau de sa voix douce._ Neville est devenu un homme, mais il a besoin de son père.

\- Neville ? _Murmura l'homme ayant repris conscience plus vite que sa femme._

\- Oui, Neville. Votre fils. Il a bien grandis, c'est un homme fort maintenant.

\- Mon petit garçon ? Mon bébé ? _Dit-il en revenant un peu plus des limbes de la folie._

\- Oui Franck, votre enfant Neville. Il a besoin de vous.

Franck Londubat s'assis difficilement les jambes coller à son torse, Harry sortit le petit album qu'il avait montré à sa femme. Il fit défiler les premières photos avant que Franck Londubat le prenne dans ses mains.

\- C'est mon garçon ? _Demanda-t-il surpris._

\- Oui, c'est Neville. Vous lui manquez.

\- Il est devenu si beau et si grand. _Dit-il d'une voix triste._ Et Alice ?

\- Je viens tout juste de réussir à la sortir de son inconscience…

\- Les Doloris ! _Dit-il tremblant._ Je m'en souviens.

\- Vous êtes à Ste Mangouste, personne ne peut vous faire du mal.

L'homme sembla réfléchir, du moins autant qu'il put dans son état.

\- Vous ressemblez à un ami, mais il est mort avec sa femme…

\- James Potter ? _Demanda Harry une tristesse dans les yeux._

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous les connaissiez ? _Dit-il surpris._

\- Je suis leurs fils, Harry Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… _Dit-il avant de regarder de nouveau les photos de son fils._ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Plus de quinze ans, personne n'a réussi à vous faire sortir de votre esprit.

\- Les Doloris nous ont rendu fou Alice et moi ?

\- En quelque sorte. _Dit-il tristement._ Mais votre femme et votre fils vont avoir besoin de vous maintenant. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

\- Vous me promettez que si je sors d'ici je ne souffrirai plus ? _Demanda-t-il peureux._

\- Pas tant que je serai vivant. _Répondit-il montrant sans le vouloir une aura de puissance._

\- Je vous fais confiance. Je veux revoir Neville et Alice…

\- Je vais vous lancer quelques sorts pour protéger votre esprit du retour à la réalité, d'accord ? _Demanda-t-il avant de s'exécuter après un accord implicite._

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry se leva et aida Franck Londubat à faire de même, puis ils regardèrent à nouveau un endroit que je ne pouvais voir.

\- La porte de notre maison ? _Dit Franck Londubat étonné._

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentré chez vous.

\- Oui. _Dit-il simplement en souriant légèrement._

Harry avança avec un Franck Londubat accroché à lui, une nouvelle lumière m'éblouis. J'eu le temps de voir Franck ouvrir les yeux à peine une seconde quand le corps d'Harry s'affala sur moi, sans douceur.

\- Harry ? _Demanda David visiblement inquiet._ Harry ? Réveillez-vous !

Le corps d'Harry fut éloigné du mien, je pus enfin me retourner pour voir Harry inconscient qui avait été mis sur un brancard. Alors que je regardais mon Harry subir les différents sorts de diagnostics de David, une série d'insulte voulu sortir de ma bouche. La colère me prenait, pour me calmer je me dis mentalement ce que j'aurai certainement dit avant.

 _*Espèce de Stupide Gryffondor ! Monsieur se croit meilleur que tout le monde, alors Monsieur Potter met sa vie en danger pour un oui ou pour un non. Pensai-je en hurlant intérieurement. Vous n'êtes qu'un stupide cornichon qui ne sait pas s'arrêter, qui fonce sans faire fonctionner ce qui lui sert de cerveau ! A supposer qu'il y en a un, et vu les résultats j'ai de sérieux doute ! Gamin immature ! Foutu Potter qui ne vit que pour me foutre une peur bleu !*_

La pression était totalement descendu quand j'eu fini d'hurler dans mon esprit. Je sais que tout cela n'est dû qu'à la peur de le perdre, je me ferai presque pitié… Si je n'étais pas si heureux de l'être enfin.

\- Ils vont bien ? _Demanda mon stupide Gryffondor dans une demi-conscience._

\- Ils sont apparemment sortis de leur état catatonique. _Dit-il calmement avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix._ Mais il faut vous reposer Harry, vous avez fait bien trop de dépense magique en trop peu de temps. _Dit-il bien qu'Harry était déjà endormi après sa première phrase._

\- Que fait Harry dans la chambre de mes parents ? _Demanda une voix à laquelle nous nous attendions pas._ Il va bien ?

\- Neville ? _Dirent deux voix faibles._

HPSS HPSS

\- Je suis désolé de l'avoir laisser continuer. _S'excusa le Guérisseur-en-chef pendant que nous regardions Harry que nous venions d'installer dans un lit improvisé dans son bureau._

\- Même si j'aimerai vous en vouloir. _Répondis-je sincèrement._ Quand Harry veut faire quelque chose, rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter.

\- Il est… Epoustouflant ! _Dit-il impressionner._

\- Oui. _Fis-je fier de mon amour._ Et vous n'avez pas tout vu.

\- Oh, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus ! _Dit-il en souriant malicieusement._

Une chose me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'Harry avait exposé son idée pour aider les Londubat. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté aussi facilement qu'il essaie ? _Dis-je cachant ma curiosité._

\- Oh c'est simple. _Dit-il toujours malicieux._ Je connais parfaitement bien la directrice de Ste Mangouste, c'est une grande amie à moi, et elle m'a montré une liste incroyable de nouveaux sortilèges que Monsieur Potter a créés. Nous en avons déjà essayé la plupart, autant vous dire qu'ils sont tout bonnement spectaculaires.

\- A l'image de leur créateur ? _Demandai-je en souriant fièrement._

\- Oui. _Dit-il simplement._ Le monde sorcier devrait se montrer plus reconnaissant, nous avons une chance folle qu'il soit devenu aussi bon. _Dit-il pensif._

\- Comment cela ? _Fis-je intrigué._

\- Pour devenir aussi bon… _Commença-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux._ Il faut avoir beaucoup de vécu, vécu que certains n'ont toujours pas en vivant toute une vie de sorcier. Je ne sais ce qu'a vécu votre compagnon. _Dit-il en regardant Harry allongé près de moi._ Mais j'ai la nette impression que nous devrions nous excuser auprès de lui.

Je tourne la tête vers Harry, je ne sais pas à quel point il sait qu'il a raison. Je ne suis pas un adepte des façons de faire du Lord Noir, mais à cet instant je n'ai qu'une image en tête. Celle de la population sorcière agenouillée devant Harry pour s'excuser de ne jamais l'avoir aidé, moi y compris.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard, après que David et moi ayons pu sympathiser, qu'Harry se réveilla.

\- Alors la Belle au Bois dormant nous ferait-elle l'honneur de son réveil ? _Demandai-je sarcastique et secrètement soulagé._

\- Il me semble qu'il faut un baisé du prince charmant pour ça… _Répondit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée._

\- La Belle au Bois dormant ? _Questionna David à voix basse._

\- Un conte moldu, pour enfant. _Répondis-je avant de déposer un baisé léger sur les lèvres d'Harry._

\- Je m'en contenterai pour le moment… _Dit Harry en ouvrant les yeux et se relevant dans son lit._ Comment vont Monsieur et Madame Londubat ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

\- Ils sont épuisés, mais ils devraient aller de mieux en mieux grâce à vous.

\- Vous me tiendrez au courant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu. _Répondit-il comme une évidence._ Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer Harry, je vous enverrez un hibou pour qu'on se revoit dans deux semaines. _Dit-il en se levant pour nous serrer la main._ Ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin Harry. Il en est de même pour vous Severus.

\- Nous aussi. Répondit Harry soutenant cette affirmation par un sourire sympathique.

HPSS HPSS

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir dégusté mon dessert favori, nous nous retrouvons lui et moi dans le lit essayant péniblement de reprendre notre souffle. Les brumes du sommeil planaient sur nous, un rapide résumé de la journée me fit sourire. David avait mentionné que nous étions des compagnons, bien plus que cela pour nous deux, mais nous étions reconnu comme tel auprès des autres. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en moi. Le bonheur ? Oui. Merci Merlin, enfin.

* * *

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue... Il est déjà bien commencé, je le publierai certainement dans la semaine prochaine ;)

Merci à tous !


	17. Epilogue

**_Épilogue_**

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry avait sortis les Londubat de leur folie. Ils allaient de mieux en mieux grâce à Harry. Ils lui faisaient confiance, le fait que cela soit lui qui est venu les sortir de leurs propres esprits a créé un lien entre eux. Harry va donc les voir chaque semaine pour leurs parler, et je ne sais quel sort a utilisé Harry et utilise encore sur eux, j'en suis certain, mais ils se remettent à une vitesse incroyable de leurs traumatismes. Au plus grand bonheur de Neville Londubat qui a littéralement sauté sur Harry pour le remercier.

Comme convenu Harry, ainsi que moi pour l'accompagner, voyait David une semaine sur deux pour faire un bilan sur l'avancement du sort de suicide. Et bien que la dernière visite fût conclue avec l'annonce qu'Harry n'avait plus une seule trace de ce sort, nous savions tous trois que nous continuerons à nous voir une semaine sur deux. Un lien d'amitié s'était créé entre nous trois. David était l'une des rares personnes que j'avais pu apprécier rapidement, gentil, ouvert et très pertinent. Il a très bien choisi sa voie, et son métier est une véritable passion pour lui, tout comme les potions sont la mienne.

Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes le 1 Septembre, à la joie de tous. De plus, tous les élèves avaient répondu présent, ainsi qu'Harry qui avait fait son entrée pour une septième année. En réalité, il avait un planning beaucoup plus allégé, du fait de sa puissance qu'il avait acquis peu de temps avant de partir du château il apprenait bien plus rapidement. En fait, un seul essai lui était largement suffisant pour réussir ses sorts. Il n'avait besoin que de théorie et de connaissance, mais il surpassait aussi dans beaucoup de domaine les professeurs eux-mêmes. Il avait acquis beaucoup de connaissance pendant sa sixième année quand il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et beaucoup pendant sa chasse aux horcruxes où il avait emportés une quantité incroyable de livre.

La septième année d'Harry se résumait donc à aller à quelques cours dont il avait encore des choses à apprendre. Comme l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes ou encore l'astronomie, en ce qui concerne les potions il avait des cours particuliers avec personne d'autre que moi. Il aurait pu faire un excellent potioniste, ses potions étaient maintenant toujours parfaite, mais il n'avait pas la créativité dont j'étais pourvu, et il préférait créer des sorts plutôt que des potions.

J'étais toujours le même professeur de potion, strict et sévère. Les différences étaient toutes dues à la mauvaise influence qu'avait un certain Gryffondor sur moi. Je ne porte maintenant que des vêtements moldus, souvent jean et t-shirt ou chemise, avec une robe de sorcier ouverte. J'étais un peu plus impartial et plus à l'écoute de mes élèves. Je n'avouerai bien évidement jamais que depuis, je suis bien plus heureux d'enseigner ainsi. Plus besoin d'être l'impitoyable Professeur Snape pour me couvrir et j'avais le bonheur de savoir que je pouvais rejoindre mon Gryffondor privé dans nos cachots.

La nouvelle de notre tout nouveau couple avait fait grand bruit, surtout quand je m'étais levé en furie de la table des professeurs, le soir même de la rentrée, pour aller voir une Ginny Weasley un peu trop entreprenante avec mon amour.

\- Miss Weasley, veuillez ôter vos mains de mon compagnon! _Avais-je dis ou hurlé, je ne sais vraiment._

Cela n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de l'annoncer à tout le monde, mais la voir mettre la main sur la cuisse d'Harry était beaucoup plus que je ne pus en supporter. Harry tentait bien de la repousser, mais cette garce ne l'écoutait pas. Ce fut donc dans un silence assourdissant, sans compter les rires plus ou moins discret du directeur et de mes collègues, que je pris Harry dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde compris le message : Ne pas toucher ! J'aurai bien voulu rajouter à cela : propriété privée, ne pas regarder, ne pas approcher, ne pas rêver et encore moins fantasmer. Mais Harry n'aurait certainement pas apprécié…

Autant dire qu'Harry ne rejoignit jamais la Tour Gryffondor, et que le soir même je lui avais fait l'amour pendant un bon moment avant de calmer la jalousie du mâle en moi, il m'appartenait tout comme je lui appartenais ! Nous ne nous affichions pas forcement aux yeux de tous, mais tout le monde savait qu'Harry ne rentrait pas dans son dortoir, et nos regards en disaient long sur notre amour.

HPSS HPSS

En ce jour du 31 octobre, mon attitude ne pouvait que s'amplifier. Deux heures avant la soirée spécialement préparée pour Halloween, je débarque pour me changer et voir si Harry est prêt, ce qui étrangement ne fut pas le cas. Mon Harry est perdu une nouvelle fois derrière une pile de livre.

\- Bah alors mon ange, pas encore déguisé ? _Demandai-je en souriant tendrement en me disant qu'il n'y a bien que lui pour pouvoir me convaincre de me déguiser !_

\- J'ai réussi Severus ! _Me dit-il d'un air victorieux sans même répondre à ma question._

\- Quoi ? _Demandai-je ne voulant pas me faire de faux espoir._

\- A créer le sort pour savoir par quels sorts et maléfices j'ai été touché ! Je suis même en train de le peaufiné pour avoir les potions. Tu te rends compte, Severus ? Après plus de cinq mois de recherche !

\- Je savais que tu allais trouver ! _Dis-je heureux et soulagé._ Tu l'as déjà essayé ? _Demandai-je pressé de débarrasser mon amour des dernières traces de ses satanés sorts._

\- Le premier oui. _Dit-il légèrement gêné._ Mais l'amélioré avec celui pour savoir s'il y a eue des potions ingérées, non. J'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut le lancer en faisant le tour de la personne. _Dit-il de nouveau heureux._

\- Montre-moi ! _Dis-je en m'installant près de lui._

Après une bonne demi-heure à m'expliquer chaque mouvement et à m'entrainer à dire la formule sans mauvaise élocution, je suis fin prêt. Tout comme Harry je me lève, concentré, je lui jeté le sort en tournant autour de lui, passant ma baguette de haut en bas. Sitôt fini, une plume à papote se met à écrire. La plume écrit frénétiquement, je croirais entendre Hermione quand elle écrivait pendant mes cours, je regarde le parchemin s'allongé de plus en plus. Harry a reçu tant de sort ? Oui, je l'ai vu, mais…

\- Tout s'écrit, en comptant ceux qui ont été soigné ? _Demandai-je inquiet._

\- Non. _Me dit-il d'une voix blanche._ Que ceux qui ne le sont pas.

Je me fige à ses mots, la peur me tiraille, l'horreur prends place dans mon esprit. Que va-t-on encore affronter ? J'essaie de me rassurer tant bien que mal, le sort de suicide n'est plus là. Mais il y a pire, je le sais. Mais nous n'avons rien remarqué de spécial, alors pourquoi la plume à papote ne cesse d'écrire ? Quand le parchemin atteint les 60 centimètres, je n'en peux plus.

\- Il y en a encore pour longtemps ? _Demandai-je me rappelant qu'il avait déjà testé le sort._

\- Je… Normalement, non. _Dit-il encore plus pale de minute en minute._ Quand le sort ne comprenait pas les potions, le parchemin s'était déjà arrêté. Mais c'est un sort encore non utilisé, on ne sait jamais… J'ai pu faire une erreur. _Dit-il essayant de nous rassurer._

Soudainement, la plume à papote cessa, enfin. 80 centimètres quand même. Harry s'avança pour prendre le rouleau de parchemin. Je me mis derrière lui, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant. Les sorts et potions sont triés par date d'ancienneté. Ce qui me rassura, c'est qu'il y avait bien tous les sorts reçu, même ceux soignés, il y avait une petite case sur le côté, noire pour ceux encore actif et blanc pour ceux soignés ou disparu.

Un grand nombre me fit froid dans le dos, des sorts de coupes, d'entailles, de brûlures multiples, même un sort de démembrement, des sorts de fractures et d'autre que je ne connaissais pas. Le nombre de sort me fit froid dans le dos, mais rien que le nombre de Doloris reçu était encore plus impressionnant, un peu plus d'une cinquantaine. Il y eue aussi de très nombreux sorts de guérison.

Mais autre que tous ses maléfices et sorts, il y avait surtout depuis cette rentrée scolaire, des filtres d'amours qu'Harry avait ingéré presque chaque jour ! Ce n'est pas moins de 53 filtres d'amour avalé par Harry ! Trois étaient de Romilda Vane, et tous les autres de Ginevra Weasley.

\- Je vais la tuer ! _Cria Harry fou de rage._

\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. _Dis-je de mon ton le plus bas et le plus froid, étant moi aussi dans une colère noire._

Soudainement nos vêtements disparurent pour être rapidement remplacés par nos déguisements de vampire. Harry sortit en trombe de nos appartements avec le parchemin en main. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir où il allait, la grande salle. La soirée allait bientôt commencé, et Ginevra Weasley doit certainement y être, pour son plus grand malheur. J'eue juste le temps de lancer un sort pour remplir les poches de ma cape avec quelque potions et je le suivis sans un mot, regardant l'aura menaçante sortir d'Harry et prenant doucement de l'ampleur.

Les élèves qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans le couloir s'écartèrent d'eux même, une sage décision, moi-même me tenait à une distance raisonnable d'Harry en voyant son aura grandir encore un peu plus quand on entendit la voix de sa victime au loin.

Il arriva dans la grande salle en furie, c'est à ce moment-là que je remarque qu'Harry bouge les jambes pour marcher mais qu'en réalité il survole le sol de quelques centimètres.

\- GINNY WEASLEY ! _Cria-t-il fou de rage dans la grande salle._

Un silence de mort se fit, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, élèves comme professeurs, se demandant comment celle-ci avait pu le mettre dans une telle rage. Tout le monde regarda Ginny Weasley alors qu'elle était habillée en princesse aux côtés de son petit ami du moment. Elle ne fit pas la fière en voyant et sentant l'aura de puissance et de colère d'Harry. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, avec l'air d'un vampire regardant sa prochaine proie.

\- Vois-tu Ginny… _Commença-t-il à dire d'une voix froide et dangereusement basse que tout le monde pouvait tout de même entendre dans le calme qui régnait._ J'ai créé un sortilège pour savoir ce que j'avais bien pu recevoir comme sort lors de la bataille finale. _Dit-il le plus naturellement possible alors que beaucoup frissonnèrent à cette mention._ Mais en plus de voir des sorts de démembrement, de Doloris et de nombreux autres, sais-tu ce que j'ai trouvé ?

Je cru qu'il n'était pas possible d'avoir un silence plus pesant, pourtant après sa dernière phrase c'est comme-ci tout le monde avait cessé de respirer.

\- Non… _Dit-elle dans un souffle de peur._

\- Tu devrais le savoir pourtant… _Dit-il en sortant le parchemin pour lui mettre sous les yeux._ Vois-tu ce qu'il y a écrit ici ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse en lui montrant une ligne sur le parchemin._ Si je sais encore lire correctement, il est écris « Filtre d'amour envers Ginevra Weasley ». Mais le pire dans tout cela Ginny, tu sais ce que s'est ? _Dit-il avant d'ajouter après un faible hochement négatif de la part de Ginny Weasley._ C'est que contrairement à Romilda, tu ne t'es pas arrêtée à trois potions. Non, on en est à cinquante. Et si je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, j'en aurai encore bu sans le savoir ! _Dit-il en s'élevant encore un peu plus au-dessus du sol sous le coup de la colère._ Tu n'es pas sans savoir que cette potion peut-être très dangereuse à haute dose ? _Demanda-t-il murmurant presque._

\- Je… Non… Je ne… Savais pas. _Réussit-elle à dire tremblante de peur._

\- Dangereuse ? _Demanda courageusement McGonagall inquiète pour son Gryffondor._

\- Oui. _Dit Albus essayant de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère, en vain._ Il faut au moins six à sept jours entre chaque prise. Les ingrédients dans ce genre de potion sont très toxiques à forte dose. N'est-ce pas Professeur Snape ?

\- C'est exact. _Dis-je simplement en regardant toujours Ginevra Weasley trembler de peur._ J'ai d'ailleurs prévenu les jumeaux Weasley qui ont mis un avertissement sur chacun de leurs produits.

\- Je… Tu ne peux pas l'aimer lui ! _Dit Ginny Weasley reprenant son fameux courage Gryffondor._ C'est moi que tu dois aimer !

Son futur ex-petit-ami s'éloigna encore un peu plus d'elle quand il entendit ça. Pensant à raison, qu'il n'était là que pour rendre jaloux Harry. A ses mots l'aura d'Harry envahie la grande salle.

\- Severus ! _M'appela Albus avec un fond d'admiration et d'inquiétude dans les yeux._

\- Harry calme toi. _Dis-je en m'approchant de lui._

L'aura semblait se couper en deux pour me laisser passer sans encombre, quand ma main se posa sur son épaule l'aura diminua pour ne rester que dans un périmètre d'un mètre autour de lui.

\- Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois. J'aime Severus Snape. _Dit-il fièrement, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur car c'est la première fois qu'il le dit devant autant de monde._ Je ne pourrai pas vivre un seul jour de ma vie sans qu'il ne soit à mes côtés. Ce n'est même pas une question de sexe, je ne veux aucune femme ou aucun autre homme. Je ne veux que lui. Tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi la potion ne marchait pas ? _Demanda-t-il en se calmement un peu plus avec un sourire fier._

\- J'ai… Pensé que tu étais… Trop puissant et qu'il… Fallait que je t'en donne… Plus. _Dit-elle tremblante devant le regard noir d'Harry._

\- Petite sotte ! _Entendis-je dire par McGonagall._

\- Tu es effectivement très idiote Ginny ! _Répondit-froidement Harry sans se répartir de son sourire._ Une seule potion aurait pu me rendre fou d'amour pour toi…

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Parce que j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur ! _Répondit-il en lui coupant la parole._

Cette annonce fut accueillie dans des hoquets de surprise pour certains et un hochement de tête pour affirmer l'évidence même d'une chose qu'ils avaient devinés. Les âmes-sœurs qui arrivent à se trouver sont rares, tellement rare qu'on en parle presque comme d'une légende.

Miss Weasley était décomposée, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage. Elle avait compris que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, qu'elle avait définitivement perdu Harry, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eue entre eux. De désespoir elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche dans l'intention de me jeter un sort, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement de plus, quelqu'un la désarma avec une telle rapidité qu'il devança tout le monde, moi y comprit. Je fus des plus surpris dans la baguette atterrit dans les mains de Neville Londubat qui était à Poudlard en tant qu'apprenti en botanique.

\- On ne touche pas à des âmes-sœurs ! _Dit Neville Londubat avec une colère que personne n'avait jamais vue sur lui. Même déguisé en Choixpeau, personne n'aurait voulu le contredire à cet instant._ Tu es une « sang-pur », tu connais très bien ces histoires, ils sont sacrés !

\- Mais c'est Snape ! _Répondit-elle avec rage._

\- Raison de plus ! _Dit-il surprenant tout le monde, ce qui eut le don de calmer immédiatement Harry._ Il a fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour la guerre, il a risqué sa vie !

\- Il n'a fait que ce qu'il devait ! Il était Mangemort ! _Dit-elle toujours en colère mais moins sûr de ses paroles._

\- On fait tous des erreurs. _Répondit calmement Neville._ Il l'a payé durement, il a fait beaucoup plus que les trois quarts d'entre nous ! Laisse-le être enfin heureux avec Harry ! _Dit-il avec fermeté._

Les paroles de Neville furent approuvées par la quasi-totalité des élèves, à ma plus grande surprise. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis vraiment compte que j'étais un homme libre, un homme qui pouvait sortir dehors la tête haute. Un poids s'enleva de mes épaules. On m'acceptait, et encore mieux, personne ne s'opposait à ma relation avec Harry.

\- Maintenant que tout est clair. _Dit Albus dans toute sa splendeur de directeur._ Miss Weasley, votre attitude est très décevante mais surtout très dangereuse. Vous serez donc exclus jusqu'au 3 janvier. 100 Points seront enlevés à votre sablier et vous aurez des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. _Dit-il implacablement._ Allez faire votre malle, je vais joindre vos parents par cheminette pour qu'ils viennent immédiatement vous chercher.

Ginny Weasley commença à partir avant de faire demi-tour pour récupérer sa baguette. Mais Albus vint près de Neville et celui-ci lui donna.

\- Je donnerai votre baguette à vos parents, vous vous débrouillerez sans magie pour le moment. Vous avez déjà de la chance de ne pas être exclu définitivement. _Dit-il d'un ton froid, ne cachant pas sa déception._ Miss Vane a-t-elle respecté les délais d'attente entre chaque prise du filtre ? _Demanda Albus en nous regardant Harry et moi._

\- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore. J'ai ingéré ses filtres avec un délai qu'au moins dix jours.

\- Miss Vane ? _Dit-il en la cherchant du regard quelques secondes._ Vous êtes dispensée de cette soirée, vous allez donc retourner dans votre dortoir. Vous n'êtes pas exclu pour le moment car vous avez respecté les délais. Cependant, vous perdez 50 points pour votre maison et vous serez en retenu pour deux semaines.

Celle-ci partie sans un mot, acceptant une punition qu'elle avait méritée.

\- Allez installez-vous ! _Demanda gentiment Albus._ Maintenant que Monsieur Potter nous a fait commencer notre soirée d'Halloween par une aura de menace plutôt… Impressionnante. _Dit-il en souriant à Harry, admiratif._ Nous allons certainement avoir faim. J'ai quelques détails à régler mais je reviens.

Albus partit, sûrement dans son bureau appeler Arthur et Molly Weasley, j'aurai bien voulu voir leurs têtes à l'annonce de ce qu'à fait leur fille à Harry, qu'ils considèrent comme un fils. Mais je suis certain que la dernière des Weasley a enfin compris, elle connait les histoires d'âmes-sœurs. Il faudrait sûrement un bon moment, et être très vigilent, mais cela passerait. Elle se trouvera bien un autre jeune homme riche !

\- Merci, Monsieur Londubat. _Dis-je à celui-ci qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce._

\- C'est normal. Je n'ai fait que dire ce que tout le monde pense. _Dit-il simplement._ Après tant d'années de souffrances, vous avez le droit d'être enfin heureux.

\- Merci. _Dis-je cachant mon émotion._ Appelez-moi Severus, après tout, nous allons devenir collègue prochainement.

\- Alors appelez-moi Neville. _Répondit celui-ci en souriant._

Nous sommes tous les trois partis vers l'une des tables réservées aux professeurs, une table de cinq, il y en avait trois réparties dans la salle pour surveiller les élèves qui eux étaient sur des tables de plus d'une dizaine de personne.

Albus et Minerva nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'entrée venait tout juste d'apparaitre. Albus avait un costume de clown qui était des plus ridicules, sûrement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisis d'ailleurs. Minerva, elle, était déguisée en sorcière mais vue de la façon moldu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que nous faisions une belle bande d'imbécile ainsi. Mais j'étais tout de même heureux, pour la première fois, de fêter Halloween. J'en éprouvé même un certain amusement.

\- Au fait Harry, j'ai quelques potions pour toi. _Dis-je en regardant dans ma cape._ Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de prendre d'autres potions _! Dis-je à voix basse, sur un ton de reproche._

\- Mais Severus… J'ai survécu jusqu'ici, tu ne crois pas que ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain non ?

\- Absolument pas ! _Dis-je sèchement._ Tu vas me prendre ses quelques potions, j'ai eu le temps de prendre les plus urgentes, heureusement. Pour le reste, ça attendra ce soir que nous soyons rentrés.

Je ne vis pas tout de suite les regards amusés, mais j'entendis très bien les rires des personnes à ma table avant de les regarder.

\- Quelques potions… Les plus urgentes ? _Dit Harry en essayant de ne pas éclat de rire._

\- Oui pourquoi ? _Dis-je faussement en colère comprenant la raison de leur hilarité._

\- Arrête Severus, tu as parfaitement compris ! _Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel tout en souriant._ Quinze potions ce n'est pas « quelques potions » ! _Dit-il en riant ainsi que les trois autres._

Harry but toutes les potions sous nos regards amusés. Pestant et grognant mais les prenant tout de même.

\- Si j'avais su, je ne me serai pas mis avec un Maitre des Potions ! _Dit-il en souriant essayant d'être faussement outré._

\- Oui mais tu as choisis d'être heureux ! _Dit Neville en nous regardant tendrement, comme Albus et Minerva._

Harry me regarda, les yeux brillants d'émotions diverses que je vis défiler : l'amour, la joie, le bonheur, la tendresse, la passion, le désir, l'amusement et tant d'autre. Tout comme moi, il devait voir à cet instant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la guerre. Je ne pus qu'avoir le même regard que lui. Sa main chercha la mienne sur la table, qu'il trouva rapidement à mon plus grand plaisir.

\- Oui. _Dit-il en souriant, tout comme moi._ J'ai choisis d'être heureux. _Dit-il avant de m'embarquer dans un baisé qui me fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas nous._

Je ne vis ni les regards amusés et heureux, ni les sourire tendre de nous voir tous les deux simplement heureux. Je ne sentais que les lèvres d'Harry sur les miennes. Le bonheur.

 ** _Fin_**

Voilà, cette fois-ci cette fic est terminée. Je n'ai finalement pas pu attendre la semaine prochaine avant de la poster ! Il y aura comme prévue des Séquelles sur cette fic, parlant d'avant, pendant et après. Je ne serai vous dire quand, mais il y en aura. J'ai encore bien des choses à raconter, et il y a des mystères pas encore tout a fait dit !

Merci de m'avoir suivis, tous autant que vous êtes, ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews, tout comme ceux qui ne le font pas. J'ai été très heureuse d'écrire cette fic et de la partager avec vous ! Et je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ait plu aussi.

Merci beaucoup à vous !


End file.
